Rescue
by caith21
Summary: This will be set after season one but minus the POD. It will follow Alex, Kara and Hank in the search for Jeremiah. This was going to be a oneshot but has turned out to be a slow build up to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

"You have got to be joking" Alex said as she dropped some toiletries onto Kara's bed "This has got to be the fifth time you've unpacked that case."

"I know, I know" Kara replied as she looked down at the mountain of clothes covering her bed.

"You're not going for another two days; how many more times are you going to re-pack this case?"

"I just can't decide on what to take." Kara replied as she slumped down onto the bed. "I'm just..."

"Nervous" Alex interrupted with a smile as she began sorting through Kara's clothes.

"Guilty" Kara sadly admitted.

Alex frowned and stared back at Kara "What reason do you have to feel guilty?"

"Were still no closer to finding Jeremiah and I'm swanning off for the weekend."

Alex sat beside her sister and placed her hand over hers. "Firstly you have nothing to feel guilty about. You work hard both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl and thanks to your uncle for sending the majority of the Fort Rozz escapees into outta space things have been pretty quiet at the DEO."

"But what about Project..."

"Don't worry about Project Cadmus. You need this break; you deserve it. Besides we've kind of hit a dead end. Taken a step back and returning refreshed will help"

"It doesn't feel going; not when Jeremiah is still out there."

Alex sighed "You mustn't think like that. You can't put your life on hold. It's not what dad would want."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm not the one with a man trying to whisk me away." Alex replied as she turned back to the case and began packing.

"Diversion alert" Kara joked "seriously Alex, when was the last time you took some time off or even went on a date?"

Alex thought for a moment "Maxwell Lord."

Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust and gave Alex a disapproving look "that just proves my point."

"It was still a date"

"The man made you eat snail eggs. Maxwell Lord has destroyed my sister's desire to date; maybe that was his plan all along." Kara joked

"Enough" Alex laughed as she threw a shirt at her sister who easily dodged it.

"I still think I should take my suit. Just in case I'm needed" Kara said as she moved towards it.

"I'm sure your cousin and the DEO can manage."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked

"I'm sure" Alex replied as she held out her hand. Kara hesitated for a moment but eventually handed over her suit.

"Promise me you will call if you need me."

"I promise" Alex replied "As long as you promise to enjoy yourself and relax."

"Deal"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex left Kara's apartment and headed for the grocery store two blocks away. The evening was warm and clear so she decided to take a slow stroll to collect some essentials before heading home. Just a few people behind her, followed Luke Wilson; he watched as Alex retrieved her phone and began pressing the buttons. Luke was close now; all that separated them was a large business man dressed in a black suit, too busy shouting down his own phone to notice him slip past and take his place behind Alex. The crowd came to a stop and waited for the traffic light to indicate it was safe to cross. Luke edged closer and reached for Alex but quickly lowered his hand and looked away as she placed her phone in her back pocket. The "walk" light flashed and the crowd stepped off the side walk and began crossing the street. Luke quickly slipped something into Alex's jacket pocket, turned and walked down the opposite street away from her. He pulled out a pre-paid phone and dialled the only number saved. It rang twice before it was answered.

"It's done" Luke said as he glanced over his shoulder and watched Alex disappear from view.

"Thank you" an older man replied.

"What about the rest of my money?" Luke asked.

"I have made arrangements for your money to be delivered to the agreed destination." He replied "Remember to dispose of the phone."

"Wait" Luke quickly called down the phone "If you need anything else..."

"I won't. Destroy the phone, collect your money and forget you ever met me." The man hung up the phone and snapped it in two.

"Hello...hello" Luke stared at the phone "Damn it" he said as he snapped the phone in two and dropped it into a nearby bin. He pulled up his hood and headed to the collection point _"Easiest $500 I've made"_ He thought to himself as a smile escaped his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood at the side of her vehicle and placed her groceries down as she searched her pockets for her keys. She frowned as her hand felt something hard before pulling out a small black device. Alex looked down at the phone and turned it over in her hand. The screen illuminated as she pressed one of the buttons. Alex looked up and down the street before returning her attention to the phone. She began flicking through the phone and found one number stored within the contacts list. Alex hesitated for a second before pressing the "Call" button.

"Agent Danvers" a man answered

"Who is this?" Alex asked

"Someone who wants' to help you bring down Project Cadmus"

Alex's heart beat quickened "What do you know about Cadmus"

"It isn't safe to discuss over the phone. I need you to meet me; only you?"

"Not happening, for all I know you could work for Cadmus."

"If you want to find your father you will meet me alone and unarmed."

Alex clenched her jaw and stared down at her reflection in the car window. All her training screamed this was a trap but her gut told her she had to follow this lead. They had been searching for Project Cadmus for almost three months and came up with nothing.

"Agent Danvers" The man called down the phone.

"I'm here" Alex replied.

"I know I haven't exactly built any trust by contacting you this way but you are hunting very powerful people. You have to believe me when I say we want the same thing." The man was almost pleading, begging for Alex to trust her.

"Ok, I will meet you." Alex finally said.

"Alone?" The man asked

"Yes." Alex replied and could almost hear Kara and Hank's reaction play out in her head.

"Thank you."

"Where should I meet you?"

"I will send you instructions. Once you have them, destroy this phone."

"How will I contact you?"

"Follow the instructions." The man said before ending the conversation.

Alex quickly pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked her vehicle. She placed the almost forgetting bag of groceries on the passenger seat and waited. She pulled out her own phone and thought about contacting Kara and Hank but the risk of losing their only strong lead in months was too great a risk. She dropped her phone onto the passenger seat and waited. Minutes passed before the phone lit up and beeped. Alex quickly opened the message and began writing the instructions down on a scrap piece of paper. Once she was happy she had copied them correctly, she powered down the phone, snapped it in two and dropped it back onto the passenger seat. As instructed, she disconnected her vehicles GPS and powered down her own phone and headed out of the City.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex turned onto a narrow dirt track and drove for a further two miles before parking fifty feet away from the abandoned farm house. As she made her way towards the house she noticed a flash of light in her peripheral vision. She turned to face the weathered and worn red barn and waited. Two quick flashes of light appeared from within. Alex took one last look at the farmhouse before slowly walking towards the barn. The grass around the barn was tall and full of nettles; she slid the rotten door open slightly and entered. Alex looked around and noticed the fire damage walls; the floor covered with debris and rotten timber.

"Agent Danvers" a man called from somewhere inside the barn. Alex stared in the direction which the voice came from and waited for her eyes to adjust. Alex watched as a small, plump man with white hair step out from behind one of the beams "Are you alone?" he asked.

"I am and unarmed; just like you asked." Alex replied as she raised her arms and slowly turned on the spot; she glanced at her vehicle where she had left her gun before turning back to face him.

"I wasn't sure you would come" he said as he walked over the side of the barn and looked through the broken window. He looked tired and physically drained "I'm sure you have many questions." The man said as he stepped closer to Alex.

"How do you know I'm looking for Project Cadmus?" The question left her lips without thinking.

"Like I said on the phone, you are dealing with some very powerful people. You can't go around asking questions about Cadmus without drawing attention to yourself. If you didn't work for the DEO you would already be dead or worse... ...one of their subjects."

The man turned and sat on an overturned tin bucket and lowered his head into his hands. Alex hesitated before kneeling down in front of him and gently pulled his hand away from his face. "What's your name?"

"Charlie" he replied

"How do you know about Cadmus?" Alex asked softly.

Charlie looked into her eyes "I built it" He replied sadly. Alex rose to her feet and took a step back and glanced around the barn. "I'm not here to hurt you Alex." Charlie said as he looked up at her.

"You work for them?" Alex replied; her mind fully alert and wishing she had her sidearm with her.

"No..."

"You said..." Alex interrupted.

"I said I built it."Charlie interrupted. He exhaled deeply before continuing. "Before I retired I worked on building deep underground military bases; including the DEO."

"You built the DEO?"

Charlie nodded "As well as many other underground facilities. I was an expert in my field and sought after by many powerful people."

"What happened?" Alex asked as she felt her body relax a little.

Charlie inhaled deeply before continuing "Cadmus was founded by Dabney Donovan and Thomas Thompkins. It was created for genetic research; to help cure diseases and safe lives." Charlie paused and lowered his head. Alex waited for him to continue. "Two years ago I was approached by Donovan's son; Simon Donovan. Simon became a partner when his father passed away. He scares the hell out of me."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to expand the facility into some caverns close to Cadmus. I inspected the caverns as requested but took a few wrong turns on my way out. What I saw still frightens me to this day." Alex frowned and continued to stare back at Charlie. "They're creating monsters."

The sound of timber creaking behind them made them both jump. Alex reached for her side before remembering she was unarmed. Charlie stood and retrieved his flash light from his pocket and pointed it in the direction the noise came from. Alex stepped forward and listened, nothing. "It's properly just some timber falling" Alex said as she turned to face Charlie.

"I've been on edge since trying to reveal Cadmus." Charlie said as he relaxed a little.

"You tried to reveal them?" Alex asked

"I did. They managed to squash my story and I've been on the run ever since. Like I said; you're dealing with some very powerful people."

"You know where their base is located." Alex said a little too eagerly.

Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out a red USB stick "This will provide you with enough information to find your father and put a stop to their experiments. It contains the location and layout of Cadmus"

Alex took the USB stick. "How do you know about my father?"

"I have my resources." Charlie smiled back at Alex.

"Come back with me; we can keep you safe until..."

Charlie shook his head and smirked "I'm better off on my own." Charlie interrupted.

Suddenly Alex heard a loud thud behind her; she turned and felt something collide with the side of her head and then she saw nothing.

"No no no" Charlie shouted as he watched Alex fall to the floor unconscious; blood seeping from the side of her head. He looked up into the eyes of one of the Cadmus experiments; the figure dropped the rusty shovel to the floor before stepping over Alex. Charlie turned to run but the figure caught him and slammed him hard against the wall. The move knocked the wind from him as he fell to his knees.

"Did you really think this agent could protect you?" The figure asked as she pointed to Alex's unconscious body. The figure was dressed completely in black and wore a black balaclava. She reached around to her back, pulled a silencer gun and pointed it at Charlie's chest.

"Please" Charlie pleaded as he raised his hands in defence. Without hesitation she fired three shots into Charlie's chest and watched as he fell to the ground. She removed her balaclava before retrieving her phone.

"It's done" She said. Her tone lacked any sign of human emotion.

"You know what to do now." Simon Donovan replied.

"What about the agent?"

"Did Newman reveal anything about Cadmus?"

"He gave her a USB stick."

There was silence on the phone for a few minutes before Donovan gave his orders. "Destroy the USB and Leave her. The last thing we need is DEO agents seeking revenge and Sasha; make sure nothing can be traced back to Cadmus."

Sasha knelt down next to Alex and flipped her onto her back: for a moment Sasha had a strange flash of recognition but it was gone as quick as it came. She retrieved the USB stick from Alex's pocket and placed it in her own. Sasha than turned her attention back to Charlie; she would now dispose of his body and return to Cadmus for her next mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure it was wise to let Danvers live? We both know she won't stop searching for her father" Simon Donovan asked.

"I have my people watching her; if she gets to close we will take appropriate action." Thomas Thompkins asked as he pressed the oxygen mask against his face and took a deep breath. Thomas had been diagnosed with chest cancer and given three months to live; that was eight years ago. Simon's father had developed a serum which slowed the disease from spreading and bought Thomas more time. Unfortunately Donald died before he could find a cure for Thomas.

"I don't agree. I think we should stop her before she gets too close." Simon said

"We will continue to monitor..." Thomas began

"She has the resources to cause us more harm than you think; not to mention the aliens helping her. Let me take care of it." Simon interrupted

"And what would you suggest?" Thomas asked

"There's only one way to stop her; we have to kill her." Simon replied

"What about the Martian and Kryptonian?"

"Put them where they belong; in a lab or in the ground."

"Are you forgetting the president of the United States supports them?"

"For all we know she is being controlled by the Martian." Simon spat; his patients were running thin.

Thomas thought for a moment before replying "I won't authorise it."

Simon stood quickly and kicked his chair across the room before turning on Thomas "You are willing to jeopardize everything we've worked for..."

"Enough" Thomas shouted. He took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "I've heard the rumours Simon; I know what type of experiments you're carrying out. If it got out the company would be finished."

"That's why we have to stop them before they get too close."

Thomas sighed and shook his head. "I and your father created Cadmus to help save lives."

"Look where it got him" Simon spat. Simon's father was killed by a man trying to escape Cadmus and his mother had been murdered by a Fort Rozz escapee when he was nine years old.

"You're hatred blinds you as it did your father after the death of your mother."

Simon clenched his fists; his nails digging into his flesh. He watched as Thomas began coughing uncontrollably. Thomas reached for the call button but accidently knocked it off the bed. His ribs began to hurt as the coughing became more violent. Simon knelt down and retrieved the call button from the floor; he looked from the device to Thomas before dropping it back down.

"I'm sorry Tom but it's time for Cadmus to move forward and you're just in the way." Simon said as he turned the oxygen cylinder off.

"I...like ...family" Thomas tried to speak but was unable to get enough oxygen in his lungs.

Simon stood over Thomas and quickly placed a pillow over his face. Thomas fought against Simon but didn't have enough strength to break free.

Simon removed the pillow and stared down at the lifeless body of the man he once called uncle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex raised her hand to shield her eyes from the morning sun. The thudding in her head made it difficult to focus as pain spread from her jawbone to her temple. For a moment Alex couldn't recall where she was or why; memories started to come back to her but it was like a collage. She remembered helping Kara pack for her trip, a phone call, driving, the barn, Charlie. Her vision started to clear and her eyes adjusted to the light. Alex shot forward; she pressed her hand against her temporal as pain seared through her head. She quickly blinked away the pain and pushed the nausea back down.

"Charlie" Alex called before pushing her-self to her feet. Her vision blurred and she fell against one of the beams. She looked around the barn but there was no sign of him; her eyes fell on the area Charlie's body lay hours before; it had been wiped clean.

Alex quickly searched her pockets for the USB stick. "Damn it" Alex shouted and kicked the beam in frustration. She took a few minutes to compose her-self before heading back to her vehicle.

"Great" Alex said to her-self as she glanced down at the time. It was 8:45; she powered up her phone and waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything?" Kara asked as she returned to the DEO.

"Nothing. What about you?" Hank replied

"Her bed hasn't been slept in; I don't think she went home last night." Kara replied as she tried to remain calm. "I'm worried; what if Cadmus..."

"We can't think like that."

"Sir" Vasquez called "We've just picked up Agent Danvers cell."

"Where" Hank replied as he and Kara hurried to her side. Kara took one look at the map displayed on the monitor before disappearing.

"Super..." Hank began as he turned to face Kara; he looked around the control room but knew Kara was already on her way to her sister's location.

Kara landed feet away from Alex and quickly closed the space between.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked as she wrapped her arms around Alex.

"I'm fine" Alex replied "I didn't mean to worry you."

"What happened?" Kara asked as she stepped back and gently moved Alex's hair to one side; she used her x-ray vision to check for any signs of bleeding or fracture and was happy to find none.

Alex turned away "It's a long story."

J'onn landed and approached Kara and Alex. "What happened? Are you hurt?" J'onn said as he looked Alex up and down; he frowned when he noticed the cut to the side of Alex's head.

"Alex is just about to tell us." Kara answered, not taken her eyes off Alex.

"Alex?" J'onn added

"I was following a lead" Alex said as she felt the tension growing.

"What sort of lead?" J'onn asked

Alex exhaled "I was contacted by a man who designed and built Cadmus" Alex paused and looked from Kara to J'onn. "I agreed to meet him"

"Alone?" J'onn said. Alex nodded and looked back at him.

"Ouch" Alex said as Kara flicked the side of her upper arm; given her a dead arm feeling. "What was that for?" Alex asked as she rubbed her arm in an attempt to dull the pain.

"What were you thinking?" Kara said

"What choice did I have? This is the only strong lead we..."

"How could you be so reckless?" J'onn almost shouted.

"Please don't shout" Alex said as she squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"So where is he? The man you came to meet." J'onn asked ignoring her request.

Alex looked to Kara before answering. "He's dead; at least I believe he is. One minute we were talking, he handed me a USB stick containing the location and layout of Cadmus and then this." Alex pointed to the cut on her head. "When I woke up, he was gone; along with the USB."

"Perhaps he got scared and decided..." Kara began

"There are clear signs of a clean up in the barn" Alex interrupted

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" J'onn said.

"I know you're angry..." Alex began

"I'm disappointed" J'onn interrupted "I thought I trained you better than this"

"Are you ok?" Kara asked

"I'm fine" Alex replied as she leaned against the SUV "I just need some Advil."

"Come on, let's get you checked out." Kara said

"What about the SUV." Alex asked.

"I will take care of the SUV." J'onn replied without making eye contact "Just make sure you go straight to medical bay."

"I'll be..." Alex began

"That's an order Danvers." J'onn interrupted before lifting the SUV from the ground and taken flight.

"You ready?" Kara asked as reached her hand out to Alex.

"Ready" Alex said as she took hold of Kara's hand.

"You may want to take a shower when we get" Kara joked as she pulled Alex close "You stink"

"You try spending the night on a barn floor." Alex said as she gave Kara a nudge which had no effect on her. Kara laughed before gently lifting Alex from the ground and heading back to the DEO.


	3. Chapter 3

"What have I missed" Alex asked as she approached Kara during Hank's briefing.

"Apparently, there have been sightings of Reth, the Fort Rozz escapee." Kara whispered as Hank continued to address his team.

Alex nodded; she had spent weeks gathering information on Reth and was glad to hear they were closing in on him. "Shouldn't you be at CatCo?"

"I made an appearance while you were having your CT scan. What's the diagnosis?"

"I'll live"

"Agent Danvers" Hank called "is there something you or Supergirl would like to share with the rest of us?"

"No sir" Alex replied. Hank paused for a moment before continuing.

"I think he's still mad" Kara whispered and Alex nodded her agreement before turning her attention back to Hanks briefing.

"I'd like to introduce you to Agent Jack Reynolds." Hank continued. Alex looked from Hank to the new agent; he was a handsome man with an athletic body. He was 6'2" with green eyes and light brown hair. Reynolds was an ex marine who came highly recommended from Superman himself. Their eyes met briefly before Alex turned her attention back to Hank.

"See something you like" Kara teased.

"Shh" Alex replied. Kara smirked and looked down.

"We leave in thirty minutes." Hank said as he brought the briefing to an end. Both Hank and Reynolds made their way over to Kara and Alex.

"Agent Danvers, Supergirl; since you decided to talk through most of my briefing I thought I'd introduce you to Agent Jack Reynolds." Hank said. He was clearly annoyed with the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Reynolds said as he shook Kara's hand.

"Welcome to the DEO." Kara replied

Reynolds turned and offered his hand to Alex; she reached forward and shook it. "I've heard a lot of good things about you Agent Danvers; I look forward to working with you" Reynolds held Alex's hand a little longer than necessary before letting go.

Alex swallowed "It's nice to meet you"

"Agent Danvers will you give Agent Reynolds the tour and..." Hank began.

"Sir" Alex interrupted. "Shouldn't I be getting ready with the others?" Alex said as she looked towards the armoury.

"That won't be necessary." Hank replied

"I've spent weeks researching Reth..."

"You have a concussion. Dr Simmons has recommended rest and to avoid strenuous activities." Hank interrupted.

"A mild concussion" Alex corrected

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Hank asked Reynolds.

"Of course" Reynolds replied before stepping away.

"You will be sitting this one out." Hank said

"But..." Alex began

Hank raised his hand "Before you start, this is not a punishment. I'm doing this because you're not fit for the mission."

"I had a knock to the head..." Alex began

"Agent Danvers" Hank interrupted firmly "You are to follow my orders or go home. Which do you prefer?"

Alex clenched her jaw and looked across to Kara. "I will stay" Alex replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

Hank looked from Alex to Kara before turning and heading towards the armoury.

"Why do I feel like I've just been grounded" Alex said as she headed for her lab.

Kara quickly hid her smile and followed Alex. "He's just looking out for you."

"By putting me on the bench" Alex replied as she dimmed the lights in her lab.

"You should go home and rest" Kara said

"You sound like Simmons" Alex joked "I'll be fine once the Advil kicks in."

Kara took hold of Alex's hand "Promise me you won't go following any more leads without me." Kara hesitated "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Hey" Alex interrupted "You can't think like that."

"Just promise me you won't do anything like that again" Kara said

"I promise" Alex replied as she hugged Kara tight.

"So...Agent Reynolds" Kara teased in an attempt to lighting the mood.

"What about him" Alex replied

"Kinda cute don't you think"

"If you think so"

"You don't?"

"Nope"

"Really? Then why did your breathing change when he shook your hand?"

"No it didn't"

"Your heart skipped a beat."

"You're imaging things; perhaps I should ask Simmons to check you over."

"He's a good looking guy, looks like he works out." Kara added as she pretended to use her X-Ray vision to inspect Reynolds

"That's known as sexual harassment in the work place." Alex joked. "Shouldn't you be getting back to CatCo?"

"You're the master of diversion" Kara replied "Are you staying over tonight?"

Alex smiled "Are you asking because you want to make sure I don't slip into a coma or because you need help repacking your case."

"A bit of both" Kara admitted "There will be pizza"

"How can I refuse"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7pm; Hank and his team had been searching for their target for hours and finally tracked it to some factories located on the outskirts of National City. Their target was one of many Fort Rozz escapes which decided to stay on Earth when other's left on the ship they arrived in. According to the Fort Rozz files, Reth came from a planet called Brogana and was imprisoned for several crimes.

"Most of the employees have already finished for the day so shouldn't take us long to evacuate the building." Agent Keenan said

"Good" Hank replied as he stared back at the building. He was tired and still thinking about his conversation with Alex earlier; had he been too hard on her? He understood her need to find her father; he would risk his own life to reunite Jeremiah with his wife and daughters but he made a promise to keep them safe.

"Sir we have a problem" Agent Green called through the radio.

"What is it?" Hank replied as he pressed his hand against his ear piece.

"The target has seen us; we've cornered him on the third floor towards the back off the building. He has at least six employees trapped inside." Agent Green replied

Hank lowered his head before instructing his team to secure all exits while he made his way to the third floor. As he reached the top of the stairs he noticed three of his agents with their weapons pointed at the metal door located at the end of the corridor.

"Do we have eyes inside yet?" Hank asked

"No Sir" Agent Green replied "Matthews is working on it now"

"Wait here" Hank ordered. Hank approached the door and slowly opened the door and entered the room. He immediately noticed the hostages lying on the floor. The room was clearly a production line and there was no denying the chemical smell that filled the room.

"Reth" Hank called as he stepped closer to the hostages located in the corner of the room. Hank took another look around the room before kneeling down and checking the pulse of one of the hostages. He quickly stood as footsteps rushed towards him. Reth tackled Hank and the two crashed through the window and landed hard onto the ground below.

Reth stood and began limping across the yard.

"Freeze" Agent Keenan shouted but Reth ignored him. "Stop or I will shoot" Agent Keenan continued as three other agents began surrounding Reth. Reth paused for a moment before charging towards Agent Keenan; he opened fire but Reth snapped the weapon from him and threw it to the ground. He took hold of Keenan's head and drained his energy; Reth released his hold on Keenan and watched as he fell to the ground. The pain in his leg faded as the three agents opened fire; some bullets hit their target but that didn't stop Reth from attacking.

Hank's vision blurred and the sound of a gun fight and screams surrounded him. He could hear his men calling for backup as he raised his head and saw Reth taken down his agents.

"No" Hank said as he pushed himself to his feet and ran towards Reth, tackling him to the ground. Hank pinned Reth to the ground.

Reth frowned as he struggled to break free "You're not human" Reth spat

"No I'm not" Hank replied as he fought to keep Reth pinned"

Reth smiled "Good." Reth bucked his body upwards and managed to free one of his hands; he reached up and placed his hand on the side of Hanks face.

Hank could feel his energy being drained from his body, his lungs felt heavy and burnt as he struggled to inhale enough oxygen. His body felt numb as the pressure in his head became unbearable.

Kara raced towards the sound of gun fire; she arrived and saw Hank pinned to the ground. She charged towards Reth and threw him crashing backwards into the factory wall. Reth landed hard but quickly recovered. Kara stood between Hank and Reth. From her peripheral vision she could see the DEO agents escorting people away from the building.

"Supergirl" Reth spat. Kara watched as the small cuts on his face quickly healed.

"Kara" Hank spoke low so only Kara could hear "Don't...don't let him touch you" Hank said weakly. "He can absorb your powers"

Kara nodded as Reth charged towards her. Kara flew towards him and the two collided. Reth tried to touch Kara's flesh and absorb her powers but Kara was quicker. She dodged his attempts and delivered her own attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey I was thinking of calling it a day; unless you have anything for me to do" Agent Reynolds asked as he approached Alex in the command room.

Alex smiled "Nope, you're free to go."

"Agent Danvers" Agent Vasquez called "We have a problem" Alex stood behind Vasquez and stared up at the footage on the monitors.

"The Director is down" Agent Green said over the radio. "The prisoner...he's draining them of their power."

Alex's eyes opened wide as she saw Supergirl appear on the monitor "Get a chopper ready" Alex ordered as she turned and headed towards the armoury.

"Wait, aren't you under orders to stay here" Reynolds asked as he followed Alex.

"There's no way I'm going to stand by and watch my sis...Supergirl and my team fight for their lives"

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not"

"Why not"

"I don't have time to argue"

"Then don't" Reynolds said as he stood in front of Alex; blocking her path. "I'm sure you've read my file; you know I have more than enough field experience to help."

Alex paused "Fine... you will help get the casualties to safety. You're not to engage in the fight. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear"

"Then let's go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give it up Reth" Kara said as Reth pushed himself to his feet.

Reth launched at Kara but she was quicker and used her freeze breath to send Reth crashing back against the factory wall. Reth was beginning to feel weaker as Hanks powers slowly began to fade; he needed another fix. Reth launched towards the gun to his left and aimed it at the agents retreating with the casualties. Kara raced towards Reth and snatched the gun from his hand as an explosion erupted from the third floor. Reth took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Kara's neck. Kara's eyes were wide as she fought for breath. She tried to break free but felt weaker with each passing second. Pain shot around her body as sickness rose up in her stomach. Kara's vision blurred as she fought to stay conscious.

Reth released his hold on Kara and she dropped to her knees; he stared down at his hands as he felt the power flow through his veins. "Is this what it feels like to be a god?"

"You're no god" Kara replied as she pushed her-self to her feet; she swung her fist but Reth caught it in his own and began crushing it. Pain erupted throughout her body as Reth delivered blow after blow to her torso. He lifted her from the ground and slammed her against the factory. Kara's body felt numb as he began absorbing more energy from her.

"Let her go!" Alex shouted as she took aim and slowly walked towards Kara and Reth.

Reth laughed before spinning Kara around and letting go. Kara flew through the air and crashed into Alex. Both sisters flew backwards and crashed against one of the parked SUV's. Alex pushed her pain back down as she rolled Kara onto her back and positioned her-self between her and Reth.

"Kara" Alex said as she tried to wake her; she began tapping the side of her face "Look at me Kara." Alex watched as Kara forced her eyes open. "That's good; Keep your eyes open ok"

"That was one hell of a rush" Reth said as he began walking towards Kara and Alex.

"Stay away from them" Hank shouted as he felt his strength slowly returning.

"Or you'll do what?" Reth spat.

Suddenly Reth began rubbing his eyes. "What is this?" Reth said as he cried out in pain. He spun around to face the factory and opened his eyes as two lasers exploded and set fire to the ground floor. Backup had arrived and started approaching Reth who turned and used his freeze breathe to blow the agents back.

Reth began laughing, his eyes still red from the heat vision "I've never felt power like this" His eyes locked on Kara "I have to have more"

"I said leave them alone" Hank shouted as he ran towards Reth, transforming into his true identity. J'onn tackled Reth and the two crashed through the factory and landed on the opposite side.

"Alex" Kara said weakly. She tried to sit forward but the nausea took control.

"I have to get you out of here"

"No...I have to stop him"

"You're too weak"

"He has my powers"

"I know and that's why I need to get you out of here" Alex replied as she gently pulled Kara to her feet.

"Wait... he might have my weakness" Kara said as struggled to support her own weight. Her back, throat and ribs all ached as she fought against the dizziness.

Alex looked at Kara "Genius...we need kryptonite." Alex looked around at the SUV's. "Come on" An explosion erupted behind them as Hank and Reth continued their fight.

"We have to hurry" Alex said as she guided Kara across the car park.

"Does anyone have any kryptonite bullets, dagger...anything" Alex shouted. Alex watched as Morris raced towards the helicopter she arrived in and retrieved two clips's containing kryptonite bullets.

Alex opened the passenger door to the SUV and sat Kara inside before taken the clips from Morris.

"Do you have a plan?" Reynolds asked as he approached the SUV.

"Yeah...don't miss" Alex replied "Look after Supergirl"

"J'onn!" Alex shouted. Within minutes both Reth and J'onn fell to the ground hard. Reth stood and kicked J'onn in the gut with such force he slid across the ground. Alex opened fire, one bullet hit Reth in the arm, and one skimmed the side of his head but the other's he dodged easily. Reth sped towards Alex, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her inches off the ground.

"That was very foolish human" Reth said as he squeezed her neck. Gasping for breath, black spots appeared in her vision as darkness filtered through her brain; she reached into her pocket and dislodged one of the kryptonite bullets from the second clip and held it in her palm.

"You thought you could stop me...Ahh" Reth screamed in pain as Alex applied pressure to the gunshot wound in his arm; she quickly shoved the bullet into Reth's open mouth and he dropped her to the ground. Alex watched as Reth staggered backwards, clawing at his throat before falling to his knees. He stared back at Alex, his eyes burning red once more; he was about to release his heat vision when J'onn hit him hard over the head and he fell forward. Relief washed over them as agents quickly surrounded Reth and restrained him. J'onn transformed back into Hank and dropped to one knee; he looked across to Alex and smiled.

"Are you ok" Reynolds asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"I'm fine" Alex replied as she pushed her-self to her feet "How's Supergirl?" Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over her and she stumbled forward as darkness took her. Reynolds caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"Alex!"Hank shouted

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex opened her eyes, her head pounding. She had no idea how long she'd been unconscious but she knew she was back at the DEO. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she slowly turned her head to the side.

"Kara" Alex called as she noticed her sister lying unconscious on the solar bed. The IV tugged in her arm as she tried to move.

"She's going to be alright Alex" Hank said as he slowly lifted himself from his chair and moved to Alex's side. Alex continued to watch her sister before looking up at Hank.

"Your hurt" Alex said as she watched Hank limping towards her.

Hank gave her a reassuring smile "I'll be fine. I have healing abilities remember."

"What about the others?" Alex asked as she tried to sit up. Pain shot around her torso and her head. She raised her hand and pressed the palm of hand against her forehead.

"You need to rest" Hank said

"I'll be fine" Alex replied

Knowing Alex wouldn't stay down Hank gently sat her forward and swung her legs over the table; she swayed slightly before finding her balance. "I thought putting you in the same room as your sister would encourage you to rest; you're clearly more stubborn than I thought."

Alex smiled and looked back up at Hank "Are the others ok? Where's Reth?" Alex asked

"The Agents are all recovering, we had to put you all on an IV to boost your fluids but you all appear to be recovering." Hank replied. Alex looked up at the IV and noticed she was onto your second bag. "Reth is now a permanent resident of the DEO, he won't be able to hurt anyone."

Alex nodded and looked back at Kara "And Kara?"

"She's been in and out of consciousness but she's recovering."

"How did we not know about Reth's powers? I studied his Fort Rozz files; there was no mention of his abilities to absorb the energy of others" Alex said as she began doubting herself. "I've been so caught up in researching Cadmus maybe I missed something."

"You didn't; we've both read through his file more than once and there was no mention of this ability." Hank paused "It is likely that Reth developed these abilities after landing on Earth."

"Perhaps" Alex replied still doubting her-self.

Kara could hear familiar voices around her and slowly opened her eyes. The pain throughout her body began to fade but the thudding in her head remained and spread from her temples to the back of her head. Her vision finally cleared as she pushed the solar bed lid open.

"Kara" Alex said as she made her way over to her sister, only to be tugged back by the IV in her arm. Alex was about to remove the IV when Dr Simmons entered the room.

"Not so fast Agent Danvers." Dr Simmons said as he moved towards Alex, clearly annoyed.

"I'm more than capable of removing an IV" Alex replied "Please see to Supergirl." Dr Simmons sighed before turning his attention to Kara.

"How are you feeling?"Dr Simmons asked

"Like my head is about to explode" Kara replied "How's Alex" Kara asked as she watched Alex remove her IV. Hank placed a small dressing over Alex's arm.

"Stubborn" Dr Simmons replied "Unfortunately I don't have a cure for that." Kara smiled before slowly pushing her-self up.

"Hey" Alex said as she approached her sister and hugged her "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what about you" Kara replied

"She has a concussion and bruised ribs." Simmons interrupted.

"Thank you Simmons." Alex glared at Simmons before looking back at Kara "Honestly I'm fine."

Dr Simmons rolled his eyes "Well since your both fine I will go attend to my other, less stubborn patients." Hank nodded his agreement and Dr Simmons left the room.

"I'm guessing Reth is locked up?" Kara asked

"Thanks to you" Alex replied "It was Kara's idea to use kryptonite against Reth" Alex added when she saw the confusion on Hanks face.

Hank smiled before handing the IV pole to Kara. Kara took it and looked from Alex to Hank a little confused.

"Try bending it" Hank said. Kara looked at the pole and took hold of it in both hands. She bent the pole easily and smiled back up at Alex. "Looks like I still have my power's"

"Good" Hank said "You still need to rest; you too Alex."

Kara raised her eyebrows and looked up at Hank "Perhaps you should take your own advice; you're not looking too good"

"I'll be fine; now home and rest" Hank ordered before leaving the room.

Alex took a seat next to Kara and placed her arm around her. Kara lowered her head and rested it against Alex's shoulder. "It's been a tough day." Kara said

Alex smiled "Tell me about it; this is my second visit to the medical bay today."

Kara snorted a laugh "Now that is a record for you."

Alex smiled "Come on; let's go home. You need your beauty sleep for tomorrow." Alex stood and waited for Kara to follow.

Kara hesitated "Perhaps I should postpone my trip."

"Not a chance. You need this trip and I've packed your case too many times for you to cancel now." Alex replied.

"After everything that's happened..." Kara began

"This is why you need to go." Alex interrupted. "You need this break. Take some time to rest and be normal. Besides, you can't keep cancelling on James."

"I don't keep cancelling"

"Really" Alex asked with raised eyebrows "You cancelled your first date."

"That's because I saved that fishing boat and ended up getting covered in fish guts. It took me a week to get rid of the smell."

"Movie nights, nights out, picnics..." Alex began

"Car chases, bank robberies, Cat Grant" Kara interrupted.

Alex exhaled and took a step closer to Kara "I'm not trying to have a go; I know your still trying to find a balance between your personal life and being Supergirl but you can't keep putting your relationship on hold. You two deserve a chance at happiness."

Kara sighed; she knew Alex was right and she had been looking forward to her trip away with James. "Ok but I'm taken my suit"

Alex rolled her eyes and headed for the door "If that's what it takes to get you out of the City so be it. Just promise me you will try to relax."

"I will if you will." Kara replied

"What are you? Five" Alex joked "Now; I'm hungry which properly means your starving. How about we grab that pizza you promised me"

"You read my mind."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Agent Reynolds asked as they entered the training room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked as she stepped up onto the platform.

"How about the fact that you almost had the life drained out of you."

"I'm fine but if you're not feeling up to it." Alex teased.

Reynolds smiled and rose his fists in front of him "How about I promise to go easy on you."

Alex raised her eyebrows; she was going to enjoy knocking him on his ass. "You ready?"

Reynolds nodded before swinging the first punch which Alex dodged and quickly launched her counter-attack. She slipped to the left; her fist made contact with Reynolds jaw and he staggered backwards but quickly recovered.

Reynolds rubbed his hand against his jaw as the two began to circle each other "You still want to go easy on me?" Alex asked with a smirk.

Reynolds smiled "Ok Danvers, no holding back."

Reynolds stepped closer to Alex and aimed a kick to her side but Alex raised her leg and blocked the attack. Reynolds swung his right fist towards her head but Alex grabbed his wrist, turned her body into him and flipped him over her hip. Reynolds landed hard on his back but jumped back to his feet. This time he waited for Alex to attack; it was clear he wouldn't break her defence. Alex delivered swing after swing, blow after blow. Reynolds raised his arms up in an attempt to block Alex's attacks but she still managed to hit his forehead, ribcage and kick his shin. Reynolds dropped to one knee; Alex raised her right fist but Reynolds launched himself up. He grabbed Alex's wrist, placed his free hand under her leg and lifted her from the ground before slamming her down onto her back. The move knocked the wind out of her; she pushed the pain to the back of her mind and took two quick breaths before jumping to her feet. Reynolds delivered a blow to her gut; it stung but she retaliated immediately. Reynolds forearms hurt from Alex's attack; she spun and kicked Reynolds in the chest and watched as he fell off the platform.

"Ok" Reynolds said as he tried to catch his breath "Time out"

Alex lent forward and wrapped her arm around her torso as she tried to catch her breath. "Who taught you how to fight?" Reynolds asked as he stood.

"Director Henshaw" Alex replied "Same time tomorrow"

"Looking forward to it"

"I promise not to hold back as much tomorrow" Alex teased.

"You were holding back?" Reynolds asked surprised.

"Just a little" Alex replied as she left the training room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have a problem" Lucy Lane said as she approached Hank and Alex in the control room. Lucy had taken on the role as a liaison for the DEO; her close relationships and links had help improve communications between the DEO and other organizations. She was also trying to use her new role to create links with Project Cadmus; her attempts so far had been unsuccessful.

"What is it?" Hank asked

"I've just received word that General Lane as orders to remove a DEO prisoner"

"Who?" Hank asked

"Reth"

"Why would he want to remove him?" Alex asked

"I'm not sure but my source says his orders came from someone who out ranks him." Lucy said

"How long do we have?" Alex asked

"They will be here within the hour" Lucy replied

"That doesn't leave us much time" Hank said "When the General arrives I will need you to stall him."

Lucy nodded "I will do what I can but whatever you're planning on doing, do it fast." Lucy watched as Hank and Alex headed towards the prisoner cells.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reth raised his head as they entered the room; his hands had been covered so he was unable to touch anyone or anything. Hank dismissed the agents on guard duty and waited for the door to close before addressing Reth.

"I have never received orders for a DEO prisoner to be removed from my facility. You either know some people in high places or someone wants you back." Hank said. He watched as fear spread across Reth's face. "Tell me what you know."

"Why ask when you can just take the information you seek. Isn't that how these goverment facilities work." Reth replied coldly.

"Let me help you." Hank replied

"You can't help me; no one can."

"Where did you get your abilities from; I've read your Fort Rozz file and there was no mention of them." Alex said as she stepped closer to the cell.

"And I've read your mind, I know what or should I say who you seek." Reth

"How did you..." Alex thought for a moment but then realised Reth must have read her mind after he absorbed J'onns powers. "Tell us what you know about Cadmus"

Reth laughed "I'll make you a deal" Reth said as he stood, pulling slightly on his restraints in order to get closer to the glass. "Unlock my cell and I let me go. I can even make it look like an escape." Reth said with a smirk.

"Not happening" Alex snapped back

"Shame; I can't imagine your father is having much fun at Cadmus."

"You son of a bitch" Alex said as she stepped even closer to the cell

"That's enough" Hank said.

"We're running out of time" Alex said as she continued to glare back at Reth.

"You've left me no other choice" Hank said as he opened the cell door and stepped inside. Reth tried to fight back but Hank pinned him down on the bench and stood over him. He placed his hands on either side of his head. Images flashed before him and he was overcome with emotions; Pain, fear, worry, panic. He was in a lab, there were at least three men; all wearing grey lab coats. He tried to fight, to break free but the pain was unbearable.

He was running through a forest; branches whipped and cut his face but he pushed on as the voices seemed to be closing in. He tripped and felt himself falling; he saw the cliff edge getting closer but was unable to stop himself from falling over. He crashed into the icy cold river below and felt himself being washed down the stream.

Hank staggered backwards, panting. He lent against the glass and tried to steady his breathing and digest what he had just seen. Reth lay motionless. Alex stepped closer to Hank and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked

"I'm fine" Hank replied

Suddenly Reth kicked the back of Alex's knee and she dropped to the ground; she tried to stand but he wrapped the chain from his restraints around her neck.

"Let her go!" Hank shouted as he stepped closer. Alex tried to stand again but Reth kicked the back of her knee again and tightened the chain.

"I won't go back there" Reth spat "Kill me or I kill her" Reth pulled on the chain. Alex felt the pressure building in her head.

"I won't kill you Reth."

"Then you've just killed your agent"

Suddenly shots were fired from behind them and Reth fell to the floor. Hank turned to see Lucy standing in the door way; still pointing the gun.

"What the hell is going on here?" General Lane shouted as he entered the room and lowered Lucy's arm down.

"He attacked Agent Danvers and Director Henshaw; I didn't have a choice." Lucy said as she stared back at Reth.

"Are you ok?" Hank asked Alex as she stood.

"I'm fine" Alex swallowed and rubbed her throat. "Why do they always go for the neck?"

"Do you want to explain what you were doing?" General Lane asked as he turned to face Hank and Alex.

"General Lane" Hank said as they stepped out of the cell "I wasn't aware you'd be visiting today." Hank lied.

"I'm sure you won't" General Lane replied as he glanced towards Lucy. "I had orders to remove this prisoner."

"And transport him where" Alex asked

"That's classified" General Lane replied as he looked back to Reth's motionless body.

"Wouldn't be project Cadmus would it" Alex said

General Lane glared at Alex before closing the space between them "You should be careful what you say Agent Danvers; your way out of your depth."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning" General Lane replied as he motioned for his men to enter the cell. "I expect a full report of what happened here."

"You'll get your report General; just don't forget whose house your own." Hank said as he left the cell along with Alex.

"Thank you" Alex whispered as she passed Lucy. Lucy nodded and continued to supervise the General and his shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you see?" Alex asked as she entered Hanks office.

Hank sunk into his chair and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "There was so much fear and pain." Hank said as he tried to make sense of the images still fresh in his mind. "They experimented on him but he managed to escape. It looks like they had him in an underground lab; it's surrounded by trees and there was a stream."

"How did he escape?" Alex asked

"I get the impression they didn't know what ability he would develop. He managed to subdue those around him but it's too dark." Hank paused "I can't see any landscapes. I'm sorry Alex."

Alex sat in the chair opposite Hanks desk and rested her head in her hands. "Another dead end" Alex said as she pushed her-self back in her chair. "Sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's ok" Hank interrupted

"I just feel like we hit a wall every time."

"You mustn't give up hope Alex."

Alex smiled "You sound like Kara."

Hank smiled back "And you look tired."

"I'm not..." Alex replied as she tried to hide her yawn behind her hand.

"Go home Alex" Hank said as he stood and made his way over to the door. "Take the weekend off."

"The weekend?" Alex replied as she turned to face Hank.

"The last couple of days have been tough; take the weekend to rest."

Alex didn't have the energy to argue "Ok but if any..." Alex began as she headed towards the door.

"I will call you" Hank interrupted. "Alex" Hank called as Alex was about to leave. "We will find your father; I promise." Alex nodded and smiled before disappearing down the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara stepped out onto the balcony and took in her surroundings; she stared up at the bright blue sky, the warmth of the sun on her skin bringing a smile to her face. Kara looked across at the woodland lake and inhaled deeply; it was so peaceful.

"Morning" James said as he wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Morning" Kara replied with a smile. "It really is beautiful"

"Well I do aim to please." James replied

"How did you find this place?" Kara asked

"We used to come camping here." James pointed across the lake towards a small camping site. "I knew you'd like it."

"I love it. Thank you."

"You deserve it. Now I want you to rest here while I take care of breakfast." James said as he walked back into the cabin.

"Are you sure I can't do anything" Kara asked

"Nope"

Suddenly the sound of tyres screeching and people screaming reached Kara and she tilted her head in the direction the noise was coming from; she looked back and saw James prepping in the kitchen so quickly sped to her room and changed into her suit and flew out of the bedroom window. Within minutes Kara had rescued a family and prevented their RV from toppling over the cliff edge. Apparently one of the gas cylinders had exploded which caused the father to lose control and crash through the barriers. They had been seconds away from toppling over the edge when she arrived and pulled them back to safety. She flew the family to a town nearby before flying back to the cabin, changed and took her place back on the balcony just as James brought their breakfast out.

"Are you ok?" James asked

"I'm fine; just enjoying the view." Kara replied as she tied her hair back. James narrowed his eyes and stared at Kara for a few seconds before taken a seat opposite.

"So what else do you have planned?" Kara asked as she tucked into her breakfast.

"Well I thought we could go on a hike and canoe ride." James replied as he poured them both some orange juice. "I've made reservations at the Corbett's. They do the best steak; trust me your going to love it."

Kara looked back at James; happiness bubbling within her. "You've really put a lot of thought into this weekend."

"It's our first trip away; I wanted it to be special." James replied. For the first time Kara felt her-self relax.

00

"How's your ankle?" Kara asked as she noticed a pain look on James face. He had twisted his ankle while climbing some rocks to take a photo of Kara next to a waterfall.

"It's just a sprain." James replied as he reached over and held Kara's hands in his. Kara had used her X-Ray vision earlier to confirm this. "You look beautiful." James said.

"Thank you."

"Mr Olsen" a waiter called from behind them. "Your table is ready; if you'd like to follow me."

Both James and Kara stood and began to follow the waiter to their table. Kara paused and stared up at the TV located above the bar.

" _News just in" A report began "Multiple tornadoes have hit Mansfield Texas"_

Kara watched as images of the destruction appeared on the screen. "I should go"

James nodded "I will meet you back at the cabin."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok" James said as he kissed her forehead. Kara hesitated for a few seconds before leaving the restaurant.

00

Kara hovered above Mansfield and looked down at the destruction. Countless homes had been destroyed; she watched as rescuers tried to make their way through the rubble which blocked the streets and roads. Kara flew down and began clearing the rubble from the roads so the rescuers could get through before searching the buildings for any survivors. She spent hours pulling survivors from the rubble and making sure they got the medical treatment they needed.

"Thank you" A man called as he hugged his wife and child. Kara smiled back before her super hearing picked up the soft cries of a child. She used her X-Ray vision to scan her surroundings before pushing her-self from the ground and flying in the direction of the cries. As she flew closer Kara could make out the voice a girl.

"Emma...please wake up" the little girl called. Kara landed and began to slowly move the remains of a home. "Wake up" The little girl began to shout. "Stop pretending"

"Hey...Hey" Kara said softly as she saw a blonde hair girl wearing a red dressing gown. She looked over the girls shoulder and saw an older girl lying face down; Kara listened but couldn't hear a heartbeat. She took a moment to compose her-self before turning her attention back to the little blonde hair girl.

"She won't wake" The little girl said; her face covered in dust.

Kara swallowed "How about we get you out of here"

"I want to stay with her" The little girl replied as she shuffled closer to her sister; the movement caused bits of rubble to fall around them.

"It's not safe sweetie." Kara said but the little girl rested her head on her sister's back. "What's your name?"

"Amy" the little girl sobbed

"Amy...it's not safe here; take my hand, please." Kara was pleading as the remains of the home began to shake.

"I won't leave her"

"I promise if you take my hand I will come back for your sister; I won't leave her."

"You promise?"

"I promise" Kara replied. Amy hesitated for a moment before taken Kara's hand. In one swift movement Kara pulled Amy from the rubble. Kara watched as a man and women ran towards them.

"Oh my god...Amy" the women called as she ran towards them.

"Mammy" Amy called. Kara placed Amy in the woman's arms and watched as she dropped to her knees and cradled her daughter.

"Where's Emma" The man shouted as he looked back towards the location his home used to stand.

"You have to get her; you promised." Amy said. Kara flew back to where Emma lay and retrieved her body. She fought back her tears as she slowly carried her across to her parents.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said as she placed Emma in her father's arms; she swallowed down a sob and wiped her eyes free of tears.

"No...you have to help her" The man began "You can help her"

Kara looked back at the family and had never felt so helpless "I'm sorry...I..."Kara struggled to find the words as the man broke down in front her.

Two rescuers appeared and began checking Amy over. "We've got them Supergirl. There's a fire at the local gas station; the captain has asked for you help" The rescuer said, snapping her out of her trance. Kara nodded before heading away from the family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take out for one" Reynolds called from behind Alex.

"Reynolds" Alex said as she turned to face him. "How's your forehead?"

Reynolds stood and made his way over to Alex "Still hurts. You have a lethal right hook."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Do you have time for a drink?"

"I should get back." Alex said as she picked up her order from the counter.

"Some other time" Reynolds said.

Alex turned but hesitated before turning back to face Reynolds. "Maybe just one" Alex said.

One drink turned into another and then another. Alex and Reynolds had spent the last four hours talking, laughing and getting to know each other. The conversations between them were effortless.

"So; how do you know Superman?" Alex asked quietly

"I assumed you read my file." Reynolds replied.

"I did but that information wasn't in there."

Reynolds took a sip before replacing his bottle back on the table; he glanced around the bar before looking back at Alex. "I'm sure you read the part where it says I grew up in Smallville?" Alex nodded. "When I was a kid; there was a fire and my brother and I got trapped inside. He saved us."

"Superman" Alex asked

Reynolds shook his head. "He wasn't known as Superman back then. He was just a kid and in return I promised to keep his secret."

"You've kept his secret all this time." Alex asked

Reynolds nodded "I never even told my brother."

Alex looked down at the table; she had read the part of his file that mentioned the death of his brother. David Reynolds was the eldest of the two but was killed on a classified mission. His body had never been found; it made Alex think of her father and a rush of guilt accompanied the thought.

"Are you ok?" Reynolds asked

"Yeah" Alex replied as she looked back up at Reynolds "I properly should be getting back."

"Have I said something to upset you" Reynolds asked as he and Alex both stood.

"Of course not; I've really enjoyed tonight but I have a lot of work to catch up on." Alex replied

"At least let me pay for your take out." Reynolds replied

"Don't be silly"

"I ate most of it" Reynolds said as he retrieved his wallet from his pocket.

Alex placed her hand on top of his "Honestly it's not necessary."

"Are you sure?" Reynolds asked.

"I'm sure" Alex replied

"At least let me repay you by taken you out."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"How about the fact that we both work for the DEO" Alex replied

"There's nothing wrong with two colleagues going for a slice and maybe a few drinks together. Besides I'm new here and don't really know anyone."

Alex looked back at Reynolds "Ok as long as it's casual and nothing too fancy."

Reynolds laughed "You're the first woman I've asked on a date who doesn't want anything too fancy."

"It's not a date" Alex corrected. Her attention fell on the TV as an image of Supergirl flashed across the screen. "I'll see you on Monday" Alex said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and made her way outside. It rang four times before Kara answered.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alex asked.

There was a pause before Kara answered "I'm fine"

"Liar" Alex replied as she made her way down the block.

Kara fought back her sob "We've managed to rescue those trapped; I'm just helping with the clear up."

"How are you doing?" Alex interrupted

"Honestly, I could do with a hug." Kara half joked.

"I'm on my way" Alex replied as she picked up her pace.

"Alex you can't fly to Texas."

"I can; I'm sure Hank won't mind me..."

"I'll be fine" Kara interrupted.

"Kara"

The images of the two sisters trapped under the rubble flashed before her; a sudden need to see her own sister washed over her. "Can I come over?"

"Of course you can"

00

Alex arrived back at her apartment and found Kara sitting on her sofa; she looked exhausted and was clearly upset.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked as she sat next to Kara and pulled her into a sisterly embrace. Kara felt her eyes fill up with tears and a lump rise in her throat; her body began to shake as she sobbed.

"Shh...it's ok; I've got you." Alex said as she gently stroked the back of Kara's head. The two sat in silence and held each other. Kara had spent many nights in the comfort of her sister's arms; her scent and rhythm of her heart beat always helped soothe Kara.

"Sorry" Kara said as she raised her head and wiped away her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I got there as fast as I could" Kara said as her eyes filled with fresh tears. "But I wasn't fast enough."

Alex took hold of Kara's hand "I'm sure you did what you could and helped save a lot of lives."

"It still wasn't enough."

"Kara..."

"There were two sisters trapped" Kara interrupted "I was too late; I could only save one."

"Kara you can't blame yourself. No matter how strong or how fast you are; you can't save everyone.

"People rely on me; I'm supposed to protect them." Kara said

"You have to accept that your best is enough."

"What makes you sure I gave my best?" Kara replied sadly.

"Because you're my sister and I know you always give nothing but your best."

Kara nodded "It was just a shock seeing a child like that; seeing her family grieving and being unable to do anything."

"I don't think you ever get used to it but I'll be here to listen, comfort and see you through the tough times; no matter what."

"Is that a promise?" Kara asked as she smiled back at Alex.

Alex nodded. "I'll also be here to remind you that realistically you can't do everything; no matter how super you are."

"Thank you" Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Are you staying?" Alex asked

"I should be getting back; I text James explaining I wouldn't be too late. I just really needed to see you."

"How about I fix you a hot chocolate before you leave; the chocolate will help with the shock."

Kara smiled "With peanut butter?"

"Something's never change" Alex said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"It's like liquid Reese's peanut butter cups." Kara replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey" James said as he opened his eyes and saw Kara standing over him with a blanket.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Kara said

"I must have drifted off; what time is it?" James said as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"1am" Kara replied has she slumped against him.

"Are you ok?"

"It was horrible. There was so much destruction; so many injured people."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm ok."

"I'm glad your back" James said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Have you been eating peanut butter?"

Kara raised her hand and covered her mouth "Is it that bad? Alex made me a huge peanut butter hot chocolate to help with the shock."

James frowned "Was Alex helping with the rescue?"

"No; I went to her apartment after..."

"Why" James asked without thinking.

Kara sat up and looked back at James "I found two sisters trapped; unfortunately one of the girls didn't make it and after speaking to Alex on the phone I just needed to see her and talk."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Why do I feel like there's a but?"

James sighed "I just wish you could talk to me about these things."

"I can" Kara replied. "Seeing the girls like that made me think of what it would be like to lose a sister."

"You needed to see Alex for reassurance."

Kara nodded "And to talk"

"I'm sorry; I'm being selfish."

"We knew this would be tough..."

"But worth it." James interrupted.

Kara leaned against him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I messed our plans."

"Don't be sorry; I would never expect you to ignore a cry for help." James replied as he kissed the top her head.

00

"Hey sorry I'm late" Winn said as he took a seat at Alex and Kara's table. "Here's what I've been able to find on Charlie Newman." He handed Alex a file with all the classified information he had found and she immediately began to scan the pages.

"Winn this is great." Alex replied. "I still don't know how you do it."

"Properly best you don't; it's not exactly legal." Winn said with a smile.

"Is everything ok?" Kara asked noticing his knee bouncing up and down and his face beaming with excitement."You seem a little pumped."

Winn looked across at Alex who turned her attention back to the file. "What is it?" Kara asked.

"Erm...well I...I was going to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Kara asked

Winn paused "I met with Hank; I mean J'onn...wait; what do I call him?"

Alex smiled "Director Henshaw will be fine unless he's in his true form; then you can call him J'onn."

"Why were you meeting with him?" Kara asked.

"He offered me a job and I said yes." Winn replied.

"Oh" Kara said a little surprised. "Does this mean you won't be working at CatCo anymore?"

Winn nodded sadly "But we still get to see each other and we won't have to be so secretive."

"I know...this is great news and well deserved; I'm just going to miss you around the office and our secrete base." Kara smiled.

"Don't worry; I will find a room to convert within the DEO." Winn replied which earned him a look from Alex. "I'm kidding obviously."

"I'm happy for you." Kara kissed Winn on the cheek "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"We should celebrate" Kara said "How about this weekend?"

"I'm game" Winn replied.

"Alex?"

"Huh" Alex said as she looked back at Kara and Winn.

"We were talking about celebrating Winn's new job." Kara said

"Sounds good; just let me know the plans." Alex replied as she stood.

"Did you find something?" Kara asked.

"Just an address I want to check out before work." Alex replied

Kara stood and retrieved her jacket from the back of her chair "I'm coming with you."

"I'll be fine"

"Are you forgetting what happened the last time you followed a lead alone." Kara replied.

Alex rolled her eyes. "What about work?"

Kara looked at Winn "Will you cover for me?"

"Of course" Winn replied

"Thank you and good luck telling Cat your leaving." Kara teased before following Alex.

Winn laughed nervously as a sense of dread filled him and stirred in the pit of his stomach.

00

"This is it." Alex said as she and Kara stood outside of apartment 143. Alex raised her hand to knock.

"Wait" Kara said as she placed her hand on Alex's arm "Let me check." Kara lowered her glasses and used her X-Ray vision to see inside the apartment. "It looks empty."

Alex knelt down and retrieved a lock pick from the inside of her pocket; she began working on the lock. Kara looked up and down the corridor before leaning against the door and given it a nudge; the door to swung open.

"Show off" Alex said as she stood and placed the lock pick back in her pocket. Kara smirked and entered the apartment. They made their way down the narrow hall way and entered a medium size living room; to the left hand side held a kitchen area with all the normal appliances.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while" Kara said as she looked around the dusty apartment.

"It looks like someone's been here." Alex said as she opened a door located to the right hand side of the apartment and stepped inside. The room had been trashed; files, paper, boxes and furniture littered the floor.

"Do you think they found what they were looking for?" Kara asked.

Alex sighed "I don't know. Charlie didn't seem the type to leave things out in the open; he would have hidden anything of importance." Kara quickly used her X-Ray vision to scan the small room but found nothing; she turned her attention back to the paper work scattered across the floor as Alex began searching through the metal filling cabinet.

"Did you know about Winn?" Kara asked

"I only found out last night but I think Hank's had his eye on him since Indigo." Alex replied "I was going to tell you; I've just been distracted."

"I know; that's why you were supposed to take the weekend off."

"I did"

"I saw your apartment remember; it was covered in your research. Come to think of it; where had you been?" Kara asked

"What do you mean?"

"You got home after I arrived."

Alex hesitated for a moment. Their agreement to be truthful with each other usually came back to bite her. "If you must know I had a few drinks with a colleague."

"Who?" Kara quickly asked as a smile escaped her lips.

Alex sighed and closed the filing cabinet draw before turning to face Kara "Reynolds"

"You went on a date?" Kara asked excitedly

"It wasn't a date. I was collecting my takeout from Noonan's and Reynolds happened to be there."

"And you guys had drinks. So kind of like a date."

"Not a date." Alex replied as she glanced around the room. "Have you found anything?"

Kara smiled; "Nothing here. Do you think I should invite Reynolds to Winn's night out?"

Alex glared at Kara "Stop it"

"What?"

"Playing the match maker."

"I just thought it would be good for them both; they're both new to the DEO."

Alex checked her watch "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope" Kara replied as she followed Alex into the living room.

"You honestly think I have time for a relationship?" Alex asked as she began searching the living room.

"You? No; but you should at least try to have a little fun" Kara replied as she used her x-ray vision to scan the apartment; her eyes focusing on a mirror hanging on the wall.

"You found something?" Alex asked

"Not sure" Kara replied as she removed the mirror; she used her heat vision to cut out a hole in the wall before reaching inside and pulling out a laptop. Alex heartbeat quickened as Kara powered up the laptop.

"Password protected" Alex said

"Looks like another job for Winn." Kara replied.

00

"Did they find anything?" Donovan asked

"I'm not sure" Sasha replied as she watched the Danver sister's leave Charlie's apartment and disappear from sight.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Donovan spat "You said you searched Newman's apartment"

"I did" Sasha replied as she entered Charlie's apartment; she stood in the living room as a burning smell filled her nostrils. Sasha turned her attention to the mirror and the floor below it. They had clearly tried to clean up after themselves "I think they've found something."

"What?" Donovan asked as he tried to control his anger.

"I don't know. Whatever it is Charlie had it concealed; I will fix this." Sasha said as she rushed out of the apartment.

"No" Donovan snapped; causing Sasha to stop in her tracks. "I will take care of it."

"I can fix this"

"You will return to base; that's an order. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Sasha replied

00

"Change of plans; I kind of forgot Eliza was coming over this weekend and was wondering if you would mind celebrating at my place? Kara asked Winn.

"Who's cooking?" Winn asked

"Eliza of course"

"I'm in" Winn replied as he nervously glanced towards Cat.

Kara looked from Winn to Cat's office and back again. "You have told her your leaving haven't you?"

"Of course I have...well I placed my letter of notice on her desk...three days ago." Winn replied as he looked back at Cat.

"Has she said anything?" Kara asked

"Not a word. What should I do?"

"Go speak to her."

"She properly won't even notice when I'm gone."

"Of course she will"

"She doesn't notice me now"

"Yes she does"

"No; she notices my poor choice of sweaters."

Kara sighed and took hold of Winn's hand "You have to talk to her."

"Fine" Winn said as he stood and smoothed out his top. "But if I give this signal, you better come running."

Kara smiled at the funny hand gesture before nodding. "Now go."

00

Eliza had been visiting every other weekend for updates on her husband; it was also an opportunity for Eliza to ensure her daughters were eating at least one home cooked meal. She was mortified to discover her daughters were practically living on take away and decided to cook batches of home cooked meals every time she visited.

Alex had come to dread her mother's visits; she hated seeing the disappointing look on her face when she told her about the lack of progress in the search for their father. Her mother was quick to mask her disappointment but Alex always managed to see it.

"They look delicious" Alex said as she reached for one of her mother's home made fudge brownies. "Ouch" Alex said as Eliza slapped her hand away causing her to drop the brownie back onto the plate.

"Those are for later. You don't what to spoil your meal" Eliza said as she moved the plate of brownies out of reach.

"One won't hurt" Alex replied as she rubbed her hand.

"Do something useful and set the table" Eliza said

"Fine" Alex replied

"Is there anything I can do" Hank asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Erm, you can mash the potatoes. That was always Jeremiahs job; I can never get all the lumps out." Eliza said with a smile.

"We will get him back" Hank whispered as he gave Eliza's hand a gentle squeeze.

"This is supposed to be a celebration" Eliza said as she wiped a tear away.

James knocked and entered the apartment; followed closely by Winn. Hank nodded and smiled before turning and beginning to prep. Alex looked back at the door but there was no sign of Reynolds, Lucy or Vasquez.

"It's good to see you both" Eliza said

"It's good to see you too" James replied as he kissed her cheek.

"High speed car chase" Alex said as she noticed James looking for any sign of Kara. "She shouldn't be long."

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Eliza asked.

"Allow me" Winn replied as he retrieved some glasses and a bottle of wine from the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late" Kara said as she stepped down from the window ledge and into the living room. James immediately approached Kara and pulled her into a hug.

Alex stared at the two for a few seconds; it made her feel good to see her sister happy. She caught her mother's eye and smiled but her smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw a red dot appear on her mother's chest. Alex's eyes opened wide as she registered what the dot meant. Instinct took over and she turned to face the window; taken a step to the side; blocking her mother from the sniper's view. Alex felt a pain rip through her chest; she looked down and saw blood seeping through her top. The bullet had penetrated her chest wall and exited through her back.

Kara lifted her head from James chest; her eyes caught sight of the bullet heading for Eliza as Alex dropped to the floor. Kara quickly flew forward and positioned herself between Eliza and the bullet. Pain erupted in her shoulder as the bullet ripped through her flesh. Two more bullets entered her right side before James tackled her to the floor. More bullets began flying around the apartment.

Hank pushed Eliza and Winn down, taken shelter behind the kitchen island while James dragged Kara across the floor and laid her against the wall not far from Alex's motionless body. Hank quickly ran across the apartment; transforming as he flew out the window and headed towards the shooter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for the comments. This is just a short chapter to keep you going. I hope to post more soon. Thanks for reading.**_

J'onn hovered above the city and scanned the buildings for any sign of the shooter. He watched as more bullets flew towards Kara's apartment. Consumed by rage, J'onn flew towards the building, crashed through the window and tackled the shooter to the ground. J'onn rolled the shooter onto his back and felt a sharp pain in his side as the shooter stabbed him with a knife. He staggered backwards as the shooter returned to his feet and ran towards his gun. J'onn pulled the knife from his side, dropped it to the floor and launched at him; the shooter moved fast, so fast that J'onn almost missed him. He slammed the shooter hard against the wall. Suddenly J'onn felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck; his muscles felt weak and his vision blurred as he turned to face another stranger dressed only in black. Sasha pointed the tranquilizer gun at J'onn and fired three more darts at his chest. J'onn limbs felt heavy and he shook his head in an attempt to clear the fogginess; his legs buckled under his weight and he dropped to the floor. He looked across to Kara's apartment before his world turned dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room fell silent. "Aaah" Kara cried out as James applied pressure to the right side of her body.

"I'm sorry but I have to stop the bleeding" James said

"Oh my god" Eliza said; she stood frozen in shock at the sight of her daughters surrounded by so much blood, their blood. She looked from Kara to Alex, still unable to move.

"I've got her, go see to Alex" James said. Eliza snapped out of her trance and rushed to her daughter's side. "Winn I need you to get something to stop the bleeding...Winn!" James shouted

"Yeah...yeah" Winn replied before rushing to retrieve some sheets.

"Alex" Kara said as she tried to sit forward. The pain was unbearable; black dots danced in her vision as nausea rose in her throat.

"You need to stay down Kara" James said as he placed his hand on her good arm and gently held her down.

"I have to help her" Kara said as she fought back the pain; she stared across at Alex as Eliza cradled her in her arms.

Winn handed Eliza and James some sheets before kneeling down beside Kara and taken hold of her hand. "Why aren't you healing?" Winn asked

"The bullets" Kara swallowed "There kryptonite."

"Those bullets have come out." Eliza said as she applied more pressure to Alex's wound.

"I'm sure Hank will be back soon." Winn replied

"There isn't time" Kara said "If you remove the bullets I will heal and get Alex the help she needs."

"I don't think I can Kara." Winn said as he stared down at Kara's bloodied torso. Kara looked back at Alex before reaching for the bullet lodged in her shoulder; she screamed out in pain as the pain shot through her entire body.

"Stop" James said as he pulled her hand away from her wound.

James and Winn exchanged looks. "What should we do?" Winn asked

"There are tweezers in my bag, they should work." Eliza called from behind them. Winn nodded before retrieving the tweezers and returning the Kara's side.

"This is going to hurt." Winn said as James positioned himself so he could hold Kara steady without causing her more pain.

"Just do it" Kara replied; she felt herself growing weaker by the minute.

Kara screamed out in pain as Winn lowered the tweezers into her shoulder. The pain shot up her arm and exploded in her head. "I'm sorry" Winn said as he griped the bullet with the tweezers and slowly pulled it out of her shoulder. Winn, Kara and James stared at the bullet before he tossed it to the other side of apartment.

"They all must come out" Kara said

"Shouldn't we wait for Hank?" James asked not wanting to inflict any more pain on Kara.

"No time." Kara replied; her voice was barely audible.

James gently lifted Kara's head from the floor and rested her back down on his legs "You're going to be ok" James said as he blinked his tears away.

"Try to remain still ok" Winn said as he steadied his hand. Kara nodded and braced herself before Winn lowered the tweezers into one of her wounds.

Kara screamed and bucked as the pain consumed her from every direction; her body screamed for him to stop. Winn pulled a second bullet from her before going in for the finale bullet. Kara felt as if her body was on fire; she felt the tweezers moving inside and had to fight back the nausea rising once more. Kara clenched her fists as the pain was becoming more and more unbearable. The only thing keeping her conscious was her concern for her sister.

"I can't get a grip" Winn said as panic began to rise within him "There's too much blood" Winn tried again but the bullet kept slipping.

"What happened?" Reynolds asked as he entered the apartment.

"We were attacked." Kara answered weakly.

"We need to get them medical treatment." James said.

"Help Alex" Kara said as she stared up at Reynolds; her eyes pleading with him. Reynolds retrieved his phone and dialled Vasquez number as he knelt down opposite Eliza; he stared down at Alex. She was pale but breathing steady. He noticed Eliza's bloody hands pressing down on Alex's chest. "I need to take a look." Reynolds said as he gently lifted Eliza's hand and examined the gunshot wound; he exhaled deeply and replaced Eliza's hand over her daughters wound.

"Vasquez" Reynolds said as the agent answered. "I need a medical evac now."

"Where?" Vasquez asked; she knew better then to waste time asking questions.

"From Kara's apartment; there's been an attack. Alex has one gunshot wound to her chest." Reynolds looked back to Kara "Kara has at least three gunshot wounds that I can see."

"Agents are on their way."

"Kara!" James shouted as Kara's head flopped to the side; she had finally given into the darkness.

"Hurry" Reynolds said before ending the call. "Help is on the way" Reynolds said as he placed his hand on top of Eliza's.

Eliza sobbed and looked between her daughters "I can't lose them."

"You won't lose them" Reynolds replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Single gunshot wound to the chest" The DEO medic called as they rushed Alex down the corridor on a stretcher "exit wound through the back." Alex stared at the ceiling and watched the lights wash over her as she travelled down the long corridors at speed. There were so many voices echoing around her, unable to respond; she felt trapped in her own mind. The only comfort she had was from the warm sensation on her right hand.

Eliza quickened her pace in order to keep up with Alex and the medical team; still holding her daughters hand in hers.

"We've got her" Dr Hamilton said as she took lead and began calling out orders to his team.

"Ma'am you have to let go" one of the medics called.

"I don't want to leave her." Eliza replied

"I promise to keep you updated but right now you have to let go and let us save her."

Eliza hesitated before releasing her grip and watched as they wheeled Alex out of sight. Eliza stared down at the blood covering her hands and shirt.

"Eliza." Lucy said as she placed her hand gently on Eliza's shoulder.

Eliza stared back at Lucy "They've lost so much blood?"

"Coming through" The agent called from behind them as they pushed Kara up the corridor.

"Kara" Eliza said as she tried to follow them down the corridor. Simmons quickly took lead and began examining Kara's wound as they rushed towards the medical bay.

"Eliza wait." Lucy said as she gently took hold of Eliza's arm "Let them do their job."

"Eliza" James said as he, Winn and Reynolds approached them; he wrapped his arms around her "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok" Eliza replied

"Where's Hank?" Lucy asked.

"He wasn't in the apartment" Reynolds answered.

"When the shooting started he flew out to try and stop it; he never came back." James said

Lucy and Reynolds exchanged concerned looks "Put a team together; we need to find him." Lucy ordered. Reynolds nodded before heading down the corridor. He was happy to be taken action. Reynolds had also hated waiting around; he hated feeling helpless.

"Come with me." Lucy said

"Where?" Eliza asked as they followed Lucy.

"We have a room, sort of like a relative's waiting room. You three can wait there while..." Lucy paused. "I promise to keep you updated."

"What about Kara's apartment?" Winn asked. "What if the police show up? We need to protect her identity"

"I will send a cleanup team; if the police show up we will claim jurisdiction."

"Thank you" James said

Lucy nodded. "There's a bathroom down the hall if you want to freshen up." Lucy said as she looked down at their bloodied clothes.

Eliza dropped down onto a nearby chair; exhaustion finally taken control.

"They will make it." James said softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Her breathing is shallow" the nurse called

"Davis, you need to intubate her now!" Hamilton ordered. Davis nodded before retrieving the plastic tube, tilting Alex's head back and inserting it into her airway.

Hamilton continued trying to locate the bleed "I need more suction" she called. "Where are you bleeding from?" She whispered to her-self.

"Got you" Hamilton said as she finally located the bleed. "Looks like a fragment as punctured the pulmonary vein; I need suction here." Hamilton began stitching the lesion.

"Blood pressure is still dropping "Davis called.

Hamilton stared down at Alex; her eyes focused as she tried to locate the second bleed "Bloods forming in the cavity; I'm going to need a chest drain." Davis turned and quickly set up the chest drain and watched as Hamilton inserted the tube between Alex's ribs and into the pleural cavity.

"SATS are critical" the nurse said as the machines began beeping and flashing. "She's flat-lining"

"Damn it" Hamilton shouted as he began pressing up and down on Alex's chest. Davis quickly charged the defibrillator to 200 and handed the panels to Hamilton. "Stand clear" Hamilton said as she delivered the first shock. She waited but there was no change; she delivered a second shock but still nothing.

Davis took over chest compressions while Hamilton charged the defibrillator to 360 joules.

"Stand clear" Hamilton ordered as she delivered a third shock and checked the monitors; there was still no change.

"Stand clear" she ordered again as she delivered a fourth shock. "Come Alex; we both know you're tougher than this." She delivered a fifth shock.

"We've got her" Davis said. Hamilton felt her-self relax a little as she placed the panels down; she turned her focus back on locating the second bleed. She found the small laceration and applied a stitch.

"Vitals appear to be stable" Davis said.

"Good, now let's get her cleaned up; she's not out of the woods just yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is she" Lucy asked as she stared at Kara; she looked weak and deathly pale.

"We've removed the bullet but there was some damage to her internal organs." Simmons replied.

"If the bullets have been removed why isn't she healing?" Lucy asked

Simmons handed Lucy a clear jar with the bullet inside "My guess would be poisoning from the bullets. I believe the kryptonite has leaked into her system" Simmons replied.

Lucy looked down at the bullet "kryptonite" She whispered.

"I've managed to stop the internal bleeding and patch up her wounds but..." Simmons hesitated "If I'm right and Supergirl has been poisoned, there isn't much we can do."

Lucy felt the colour drain from her body but quickly swallowed and blinked away the tears threaten to escape. She had to be strong; there was no time for tears. She felt her phone vibrate and retrieved it from her pocket "I have to take this" she said before answering.

"Please tell me you've found him." Lucy said

"We're still searching. How are they doing?" Reynolds said.

"They're both out of surgery" Lucy hesitated "It doesn't look good."

"Their strong and stubborn; they're going to pull through this" Reynolds said in an attempt to reassure Lucy and him-self.

Lucy inhaled deeply before answering "ok, I need you to call every agent we have back on duty; I don't care if their on another mission, leave or sick. I want more teams out there looking for J'onn.

"Yes Ma'am" Reynolds replied before ending the call.

Lucy took a few minutes to compose her-self before heading to update Lucy, James and Winn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Simmons was able to remove the bullet but Kara is showing no signs of improvement." Lucy paused "We think the kryptonite from the bullet is in her system."

"Oh my god" Eliza said as she buried her head in her hands.

"But they can remove it...they can safe her...right" Winn asked but the room fell silent.

James cleared his throat and stood "Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"To speak to Clark" James said as he left the room, almost bumping into Dr Hamilton on his way out.

"Ms Danvers" Dr Hamilton said as she entered the room. Eliza stared back at her.

"How's Alex" Eliza asked

Hamilton took a seat "There have been some complications but she's stable"

"What complications?" Eliza asked

"The bullet nicked a rib and struck inches from her heart before exiting her back. She had lost a lot of blood and suffered a cardiac arrest." Hamilton paused as Eliza began to sob. Winn moved towards her and wrapped his arm around her before nodding for Dr Hamilton to continue. "I was able to close both lacerations but she's still critical.

"Can...can I see her?" Eliza asked; she needed to see her daughter with her own eyes, needed to hold her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Relatives can find it overwhelming seeing their loved ones like this. I should warn you Alex is connected to several machines, wires and tubes; a ventilator is helping her breath. I'm only telling you this to prepare you" Hamilton said. Eliza nodded before standing and following Hamilton out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliza inhaled deeply before entering the recovery room; her eyes locked onto her daughter as she stood in the door way. Hamilton took her hand and guided her over to the bed.

"Look at you" Eliza said softly as she tucked a piece of Alex's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Is she in any pain" Eliza asked as she looked down at the tubes and wires.

"No" Hamilton replied as he checked the monitors. "We've sedated her to help with the pain and healing"

"But she can hear me" Eliza said as she continued to stroke her daughters head.

"I like to think so" Hamilton replied with a smile. "I will give you some time alone." she added before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, whose head do you think we're in; mine or yours?" Kara asked

"Definitely yours" Alex replied

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because only you would dream up a popsticker truck" Alex replied as she nodded down at the truck parked in the garden. The two sat on the roof of their family home; the sun beaming down on them.

Kara smiled and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "It's so peaceful" Kara enjoyed listening to the birds in the trees, the feeling of the sun against her skin "Remember when our lives used to be simple"

Alex laughed "When have our lives ever been simple?"

Kara thought for a moment "You got me."

Alex swallowed "remember our first family vacation. You were so excited about staying in the RV."

"That's right"

"You were like a kid on Christmas day when dad pulled up in it."

"You spent the whole two weeks teaching me all I needed to know about how to be human."

"And you taught me things I never knew existed."

Alex turned and looked at the open window as someone called Kara's name. Kara stood and stepped closer to the window.

"Aren't you coming" Kara asked

"I'll catch you up." Alex replied. Alex stood when Kara refused to enter the house alone. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed.

"I don't want to leave you here." Kara said

"I'll be right behind you."

"Promise"

Alex nodded "I love you"

"Why does it sound like your saying good bye?"

Alex smiled "This is your dream remember"

Kara heard someone call her name again from within the house. "If it's my dream then I chose to stay with you."

"I wish you could" Alex said

Kara frowned before feeling herself drifting backwards "Wait, I want to stay...Alex" Kara called as she was pulled further into the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you" James said as Kara slowly opened her eyes; her whole body felt numb and she felt hazy and confused before remembering memories of the attack came flooding back.

"Al..." she cleared her throat "Alex." Kara felt weak and was unable to move very much but this didn't stop her trying. She tried to roll onto her side but the pain shot through her and her vision blurred.

James quickly stood and perched himself on the edge of the bed and gently held her down.

"Alex is ok" James said as he tried to reassure her "Eliza is with her."

Kara's body relaxed "She's alive"

"You two are fighters"

"Are you ok? How's Winn, J'onn?"

James smiled "I'm fine; Winn is fine. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot" Kara said as looked around the room "How's J'onn?"

"We don't know. He went to stop the shooter and hasn't been seen since." James paused "There are agents looking for him."

"How long has he been missing" Kara asked

"Almost 24 hours"

"I have to help..."

"You're in no condition to help anyone" James said as Kara tried to sit forward.

Pain ripped through her torso, causing her to drop her head back down. Kara relaxed her body and took slow deep breaths "Why haven't I healed?"

"The bullets were made from kryptonite; we think it's somehow leaked into your system" James said sadly. Kara closed her eyes and felt her tears roll down her face.

"Kara" Superman said as he entered the room.

"Kal El" Kara said

"I'm so glad you're here" James said as he stood and greeted Superman. "I didn't know what else to do."

"You were right in calling me." Superman replied before making his way over to Kara. "I came as soon as I heard. James has filled me in on what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"There's no reason for you to apologise Kal; I'm the one who failed to protect them." Kara looked away as more tears escaped her.

"You said you have a way to remove the kryptonite." James said

"I do. I was once exposed to kryptonite poisoning but was able to cure myself with an advanced form of chemotherapy that burned away the kryptonite preventing my cells from absorbing energy."

"So you can save her." James asked

Superman nodded and looked back at his cousin "We will need to go to the fortress of solitude; I have everything prepared."

Kara nodded and made another attempt to move; she pressed her hand against her abdomen in an attempt to suppress the pain. "I want to see Alex before we leave."

"Kara it's important you receive this treatment as soon as possible" Superman replied

"I wasn't asking Kal"

Superman sighed before answering "Very well but we have to be quick."

"Alex's room is just opposite." James said as Superman gently lifted Kara from the bed and placed her down on her feet; holding her against him. He knew Kara wouldn't want to be carried around in front of her colleagues, friends and family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kara" Eliza called as she rushed over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Kara winced as her body ached with the contact. "I'm sorry" Eliza said as she took one step back.

"It's ok" Kara replied as she caught her breathe; her eyes fell on Alex lying there attached to so many machines; fighting for her life. Kara's heart ached as fresh tears blurred her vision.

"She's going to be ok sweetie; you both are." Eliza raised her hand and gently touched the side of Kara's face and gave her a reassuring smile. Kara swallowed the lump forming in the back of her throat down and nodded. Superman guided Kara over to Alex's side and lowered her down onto the chair previously occupied by Eliza.

"Can I have a minute alone" Kara asked.

Eliza nodded "I'll be right outside" she said as she kissed Kara's forehead before following the others out of the room.

Kara waited for the door to close before returning her attention to Alex; she reached with her good arm and took hold of Alex's hand. "I'm so sorry" Kara said as she sobbed; every movement caused her pain but nothing hurt more than seeing her sister lying there looking so helpless.

"I know you can hear me Alex" Kara began; she was finding it more and more difficult to breathe. "I have to go away for a little while but I promise to be here when you wake up and you will wake up." Kara lowered her head and tried to catch her breath as the pain and tiredness was becoming unbearable. Kara used what little strength she had left to lift herself from the chair and lean closer to her sister; her body screamed for her to stop. "I need you fight because I can't lose you."

"Kara" Superman called from the doorway "We really need to go."

Kara's injured arm shook under her own weight as she leant forward and kissed Alex's forehead "I love you." Kara composed herself before turning to face everyone.

"I love you" Eliza said as she gently hugged her.

"I thought you might need this" James handed Kara a sweat top "it might be a bit chilly without your powers."

For the first time Kara realised that someone had changed her into a hospital gown. "Thank you."

James wrapped his arm around Kara and kissed her cheek "I love you." Kara nodded.

"Are you ready?" Superman asked

Kara looked back at Alex; her heart wanting to stay with her sister but her head telling her she must go. Noticing Kara's hesitation Superman stepped in front of her and pulled her close. Kara pressed her head against his chest as he wrapped his cape around her.

"Take care of her for me" Eliza said. Superman nodded before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara shivered uncontrollably as Superman placed her inside the crystal chamber. Her limps felt heavy and movement was becoming more and more difficult. The hope of recovery helped dull her pain as she watched her cousin insert a purple crystal into the control panel.

"Do you think this will work?" Kara asked

"Your strong Kara; you will beat this."

"Will it hurt?"

"I won't lie to you Kara; this will be uncomfortable. High temperature, breathing difficulties, nausea, muscle aches are all symptoms I experienced."

"But you survived"

"And so will you"

Kara smiled weakly "if I don't..."

"You will" Superman interrupted

"But if I don't; promise me you will take care of my family."

"I promise but just make sure I don't have to. Now, once the chamber burn's away the kryptonite I will place you in the solar chamber; this will help your cells regenerate and restore your powers."

"How do you know so much?"

"I had a little help from you adoptive father." Superman smiled

"Jeremiah"

Superman nodded and noticed the purple crystal was now fully inserted. "Try focusing on your loved ones; their love will be your strength." Superman said as the lid to the chamber began to close. Kara braced herself as the chamber locked; she heard a low humming noise as the chamber lit up and surrounded her in a lilac haze. Kara' body continued to shake uncontrollably as her vision blurred. A tingling sensation travelled from her toes all the way up to her head. The humming grew louder causing a pain to erupt in her head and nausea to rise from her stomach to her throat; she could feel her body temperature rising as sweat ran down her face and back. She wanted to sleep; to slip into the darkness and leave the pain behind.

"No" Kara whispered to herself as she forced her eyes open. "Focus" Kara willed herself to recall memories of her loved ones as the pain intensified; her whole body burned from the inside.

For the next several hours Kara slipped in and out of consciousness. She would focus on the happy memories she shared with the Danvers family, her friends, her parents but was always brought back to reality by the pain.

"Kara" Superman said softly "Kara." Superman carried Kara to the solar chamber and placed her inside. She felt weak, sore and tired and wasn't sure how much more she could take. "I promise you the worst is over Kara." Superman said as he closed the solar chamber door.

00

"Regeneration complete" Kelex announced as the lid to the chamber opened. Kara inhaled deeply and opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Superman asked

"Strong" Kara replied before sitting up and stepping out of the chamber. "You saved my life." Superman smiled before wrapping his arms around her.

"Just promise me you won't scare me like that again." Superman said.

"You were scared?" Kara teased

"Just a little." Superman replied "it took longer than expected to remove the kryptonite from your system."

"How long?"

"You've been here almost three days."

"Three days" Kara almost shouted. "What about Alex? Have you heard anything? Have they found J'onn?"

Superman raised his hand "Breathe. Alex has been moved to the DEO medical wing."

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet."

"What about J'onn?"

"We haven't been able to locate him." Superman answered sadly.

"I have to get back"

"You should take it easy."

"I feel fine"

"Physically yes but mentally..."

"Honestly I'll be ok"

"One moment" Superman said as he went to retrieve something from the other side of the room. "I had Kelex repair this for you." He handed Kara her suit.

Kara took it and ran her hand over their family crest "Thank you; for everything."

"Go take care of your sister and I will help search for J'onn." Superman said as he hugged Kara once more. Kara nodded, changed into her suit and headed back to the DEO.


	8. Chapter 8

J'onn opened his eyes to find himself locked inside an unknown room. The icy coldness from the concrete floor seeped through his suit and down to his bones. Images of the attack and battling the shooter came flooding back "Alex" J'onn called as he pushed himself to his feet. He staggered and fell against the wall as he was overcome with dizziness. J'onn raised his hand and applied pressure to the bridge of his nose and tried to focus.

The door to his cell opened and Simon Donovan stepped inside along with two others. J'onn raised his head and stared back at them.

"Welcome to Cadmus Martian" Donovan said "I've waited a very long time for you." J'onn rubbed his eyes, his head still fuzzy from whatever Cadmus had injected him with. "Struggling to focus?" Donovan asked as he stepped closer into the room. "Stasis field emitters." Donovan said as he pointed towards the ceiling. "Very similar to the DEO's kryptonite emitter's" he smiled and stared at J'onn.

"Are they alive?" J'onn asked

"Now who would that be? The traitor or the alien?" Donovan replied. J'onn clenched his jaw and glared back at him. J'onn was in no mood for games; he needed to know what had happened to them.

"I'll be honest Martian; it doesn't look good for your girls" Donovan said with a smirk. J'onn felt his rage pounding through his body as he launched towards Donovan; one long step brought him close enough to grab him by his shirt. Donovan took hold of J'onns head in both hands and head butted him in the face. J'onn staggered backwards as the two Cadmus guards pushed him to his knees and held him down.

Donovan straightened his shirt before approaching J'onn. "Since you're so fond of the Danvers family, I have a little surprise for you." J'onn struggled as one of the guards restrained his hands behind his back and locked a metal device around his neck. The two guards hauled him to his feet and pushed him towards the door.

J'onn stepped out of the room and took in his surroundings; he looked to his right and noticed several other doors on both sides. One of the guards gave J'onns shoulder a nudge and he began following Donovan down the corridor. They walked for a minute or two before stopping outside of room 42.

"Go ahead; take a look" Donovan said as he turned to face J'onn. J'onn noted how smug Donovan looked with himself before stepping forward and looking through the small glass window. The room was dimly lit and contained a single bed, sink and toilet. J'onn frowned as his eyes focused on the figure positioned in the far corner of the room; he watched as the figure rocked himself back and forwards.

"Jeremiah" J'onn said as the figure looked back at him; their eyes meeting for the first time in ten years. Jeremiah looked a lot thinner, his eyes had black circles under them and his skin was pale; He looked much older than the man J'onn met all those years ago. Jeremiah looked back down at his feet and continued to rock back and forth.

Rage burnt inside of J'onn as he pushed himself back into one of the guards, crushing him against the wall; he kicked out and sent the second guard crashing to the ground. The device around J'onns neck made a hissing noise and the smell of burning surrounded him before he fell to the ground.

"You've kept him here all this time; why?" J'onn asked

Donovan knelt down in front of J'onn "because I can. You see; it's not always easy getting volunteers for our experiments. The ones who have volunteered have proven to be a disappointment. They want the power but can't follow orders." Donovan hesitated "Jeremiah however; well let's just say it's personal."

J'onn looked back at Jeremiah's cell "You have no right keeping him here."

"I have every right!" Donovan shouted.

J'onn glared back at Donovan "My team will find me."

"You should hope they don't; for their sake." Donovan stood "Take him to the lab" he ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara hurried up the corridor towards the DEO medical wing.

"Supergirl" Lucy shouted. Lucy had made her way to the medical bay as soon as their radar detected something approaching at speed; her gut told her it was Kara.

Kara turned and saw Lucy running towards her. "Where's Alex" Kara asked "Is she ok?"

"She's fine" Lucy replied. "She's breathing on her own and showing signs of improvement."

Kara exhaled the breath she'd been holding and felt her body relax "I thought..."

"Come; I will take you to her. Eliza will be happy to see you; she's been worried sick."

"Has Alex woken up?" Kara asked.

Lucy stared forward "No; she's still unresponsive."

"But she's showing signs of improvement?" Kara asked.

"Dr Hamilton is longer administrating sedatives and has reduced the amount of pain medication. It's up to Alex now."

"What about J'onn?" Kara asked

"We're still searching" Lucy replied as they stopped outside room 4 and pushed the door open.

Kara first noticed Eliza sitting beside the bed with her back hunched and head resting on the edge.

Kara walked over to Eliza and placed her hand on her shoulder. Eliza's head snapped up "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Kara said.

"Kara" Eliza said as she rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around her "I've been so worried; are you ok?" Eliza asked as she stepped back and looked her up and down before pulling her back into the embrace. Relief brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm fine" Kara replied. Her eyes fell on Alex's motionless body "has there been any change?"

Eliza turned her attention back to Alex. "They've removed the chest tube and she's been breathing on her own for two days. We just need her to wake up now."

Kara walked around the bed and stood on the opposite side to Eliza; she took hold of Alex's hand and held it in her own.

"I should have protected her." Kara said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't you do that" Eliza said as she moved towards Kara "This isn't your fault; you are not to blame for this." Kara allowed her-self to be pulled into Eliza's arms as they took a seat; she tried to remain strong and in control of her emotions but the warmth of the motherly embrace broke her. She rested her head against her adoptive mother's chest and sobbed.

"Shh...you're ok" Eliza said as she gently rocked her daughter. "Everything's going to be ok; I promise."

Kara fought to keep her eyes open but exhaustion invaded her body and mind before sleep finally won.

 _ **36 hours later**_

Through the darkness Alex felt a warm sensation on her hand and felt her-self drifting closer towards the familiar voices. The majority of her body was numb but the pain in her chest started to build bringing back memories of the shooting. Alex tried to push the pain and memories to the back of her mind and concentrate on the voices. The steady beeps on the observation machine increased as her heartbeat quickened. She felt the pressure on her hand increase and knew someone was holding it. Alex tried to open her eyes as the familiar voices grew louder but they felt so heavy. Instead she focused all her energy on moving her fingers.

Kara's head snapped up as she felt Alex's hand move under hers. "What is it" Eliza asked as she leaned forward.

"I thought" Kara replied as she stared down at Alex's hand. Had she imagined it? Alex squeezed again and both Eliza and Kara jumped to their feet.

"Alex" Kara said softly

"Sweetie, can you hear us? I think she's waking up" Eliza said as she pressed the call button.

Alex felt her-self regain consciousness and brought her free arm up to touch her face and shield her eyes against the blinding light. Alex struggled to speak; she swallowed painfully and on her third attempt managed to force the word "Where"

"You're at the DEO; you're safe now." Eliza said. She reached over and took hold of Kara's hand; their eyes watered out of relief and happiness.

Alex waited for her eyes to adjust to the light before looking up at Kara "You ok?" she asked weakly.

Kara smiled and nodded "I'm ok."

Alex tightened her grip on Kara's hand.

"Agent Danvers" Dr Simmons said as he entered the room. Eliza stepped aside as Simmons began examining Alex. Kara remained at Alex's side and continued holding her hand.

Alex turned her head to the side and looked around the room "Where's J'onn?"

Simmons looked from Kara to Eliza and shook his head. "Do you have any pain?" He asked in an attempt to avoid answering her question.

"Is he hurt?" Alex continued ignoring Dr Simmons and her own pain. Kara looked back across to Eliza; she didn't want to lie to her sister but she also didn't want to upset her. "Tell me"

"He's been missing since the attack." Kara replied. "We're still looking but..."

"How long?" Alex interrupted as she was filled with an overwhelming feeling of fear.

"Almost a week" Eliza answered. Alex shook her head and removed the oxygen tube from her nose. The pain and discomfort shot through her entire body and her limbs felt heavy as she began pulling on other wires connected to her.

"Alex calm down" Kara said as she held Alex down.

"They have him...Cadmus." Alex said

"Alex" Eliza called as she tried to stop her removing the ECG wires.

Noticing Alex was becoming too distressed; Dr Simmons quickly reached for the drip stand and pressed a button. Alex felt a cold sensation run from the back of her hand and up her arm. Her arms dropped to her side and her pain faded as she drifted off.

"What was that?" Kara asked as she watched Alex slip back unconscious.

"A strong dose of pain medication and sedative" Simmons replied as he scribbled more notes onto Alex's chart. "It's important to keep on top of her pain." Simmons replied before placing the chart back down. "I recommend you two get some rest and come back in the morning."

"I'm not going anywhere" Kara said

Simmons placed the chart back down. "Alex won't be waking up anytime soon; you both look like you could do with some rest."

"The couch is fine thank you." Eliza said.

Simmons sighed "I see the stubbornness runs in the family. I will have the nurse bring extra blankets and pillow." Simmons said before leaving the room.

"Kara I hate to ask but there are something's I need from your apartment and I was wondering if you could collect them for me." Eliza asked.

Kara hesitated; she didn't want to leave her sisters side but knew Eliza wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. "What do you need?"

"Just my medication" Eliza replied."Don't worry it's just for my blood pressure; it was a little too high on my routine check up."

"But you're ok?"

"Of course I am

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"James" Kara said as she entered her apartment through the window.

"Lucy said you were back" James replied as he approached Kara and wrapped his arms around her "I've been so worried."

"I'm fine" Kara replied. "I'm sorry I didn't call..."

"It's ok" James lied. "How's Alex?"

"She's awake or she was. Dr Simmons sedated her when she found out about J'onn. I'm just picking up a few things up for Eliza." Kara headed towards the spare room but paused when her eyes fell on the area she and Alex lay dying only days ago.

"Lucy had a team come in and clean up." James said. The DEO team had replaced the broken windows, repaired the damage from the bullets and cleaned up the blood. Kara nodded and continued to stare at the floor.

"Why don't you take a seat" James said.

"No, I have to get back." Kara replied

"Kara" James said as he gently took hold of her arm "You've been through a lot, you need to rest."

"I'm fine"

"No you're not. Kara you almost died"

"I know and so did Alex. I was right there" Kara said pointing towards the living room "Less than twenty feet away."

"The bullets were made from kryptonite..."

"I should have stopped it." Kara interrupted.

"How could you?"

Kara looked back at James "I have to get back."

"Can't you just stay for a little while?"

"I need to be there encase Alex wakes up"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in days. I didn't even know you were back from the fortress until Lucy told me."

"I can't do this right now" Kara interrupted

"Do what?"

"This" Kara said as she pointed between her-self to James.

"I almost lost you Kara; all I'm asking is that you stay with me."

The room fell silent for a few minutes. "I was foolish to think I could have a normal life and be Supergirl." Kara said as she fought back her tears.

"What are you saying?" James asked.

"I can't be the partner you deserve"

"Are you breaking up with me?" James asked.

Kara nodded as tears began to roll down her cheeks "I will always be Supergirl first."

James took a step closer to Kara "Clark and Louis..."

"Clark has had years to adjust to his everyday life and Superman; I've only been doing it for a year. Maybe I've taken on to much too fast."

"Do you love me" James asked as he fought back his own tears.

"I do but I can't risk anything like this happening again. I can't afford to be distracted."

James exhaled and swallowed the lump rising in the back of throat down. "Do you blame me for what happened to Alex?"

"What? Of course not; why would you think that?" Kara asked surprised.

"If I wasn't here that night, distracting you; do you think you could have stopped the bullet?"

"No...I don't know"

"You don't know" James repeated. The room fell silent again.

James turned and walked over to the living room to retrieve his jacket before heading back towards the front door.

"I do love you" Kara called as James reached for the handle.

James paused before looking back "But it's not enough"

Kara shook her head "I'm sorry." She watched as James turned and left the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the delay; I just wanted to be 100% happy with this chapter before posting.**_

 _ **Just wanted to thank everyone for the comments; I really appreciate your feedback. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

 _ **Three days later**_

Alex sat with her legs over the side of the bed; she flinched as Dr Simmons placed the cold stereoscope to her back. "Sorry" He said with a smirk.

"Something tells me you're not sorry." Alex replied "Where's Hamilton?"

"She's busy; Breath in." He listened as Alex inhaled. "And breathe out." Alex exhaled and took smaller breathes through her nose to help ease the discomfort in her chest. "Good." Dr Simmons said as he updated her chart. Alex lowered the back of her vest down as Kara and Eliza entered the room.

"Is there any news on J'onn?" Alex asked. Kara shook her head sadly.

"I've picked up something's from your apartment" Kara said as she dropped Alex's travel bag onto the chair.

"Thanks" Alex replied.

"How is she?" Eliza asked Dr Simmons

"She is right here." Alex said before Simmons could reply.

"I know you are." Eliza said as she placed a kiss on Alex's forehead "but if I ask you, you will just say your fine."

"That's because I am"

"You were shot in the chest and suffered a cardiac arrest..." Dr Simmons began

"I'm aware of that Simmons" Alex snapped.

"Alex" Eliza said given her a disapproving look.

"Unfortunately for you Agent Danvers you do not have the same healing ability has your sister; I'd like to keep you here for a few more days."

"Where do you think you're going?" Eliza said as Alex pushed her-self up to her feet. Kara quickly took hold of her arm as she swayed slightly on her feet.

"My lab" Alex replied. Although the pain and discomfort was still fresh; she didn't plan on wasting any more time lying around. She needed to find J'onn.

"Out of the question." Simmons almost shouted.

"Alex you should sit" Kara said gently

"J'onn is out there and if you insist on keeping me at the DEO I might as well be..."

"Alexandra" Eliza interrupted as she glared at her daughter. Alex stared back stubbornly.

"Can you give us a minute" Kara asked Dr Simmons.

Dr Simmons shook his head "You two really are a doctor's worst nightmare."

"I haven't done anything." Kara said defensively

"This time" Simmons replied before leaving the room.

Kara waited for the door to close before returning her attention back to Alex and Eliza. "Alex, please" Kara motioned for Alex to take a seat.

"Fine" Alex said as the pain in her chest started to build and she felt her legs shake slightly under her own weight. Every ounce of her being was telling her to find J'onn.

Eliza sighed "Honestly Alex..."

"Do you have any idea what they are properly doing to him right now?" Alex interrupted

"My only concern right now is the health and wellbeing of you and your sister."

"I can work from my lab..."

"Alex, you can barely make the few steps to the bathroom." Kara said "You've been through a lot; you need to give yourself time to heal."

"J'onn doesn't have time." Alex replied

"Enough" Eliza snapped. She turned, walked over to the door and opened it. "If you insist on going to your lab; go."

Alex knew her mother was testing her but she still stubbornly pushed her-self to her feet and took a step forward. "I'm ok" Alex said as Kara tried to assist her. Alex took a further three steps and retrieved her travel bag. Her heart beat quickened with the extra weight. She looked up at her mother who actually looked worried but stood her ground. Alex continued to push her-self forward. "Excuse me" Alex said as she stood in front of her mother. She was short of breathe and her chest felt tight from the added weight of her travel bag. Suddenly her breath seemed to struggle getting into her lungs, palpitations began vibrating within her chest as she felt the colour drain from her face. The room spun as a wave of dizziness hit.

Hearing her sister's heartbeat increase and noticing the change in her body language; Kara took a stride towards Alex and guided her into the nearby chair.

"Just breath" Kara said as she knelt down in front of Alex and took hold of her hands. Alex closed her eyes against the dizziness and took slow steady breathes through her nose. Eliza perched her-self on the side of the chair and wrapped her arm around Alex's back. Although Kara didn't agree with Eliza's tactics; she understood why she did it. Eliza wanted to make Alex understand the seriousness of her injuries.

"You need to rest." Kara said. "I promise we are doing everything we can to locate J'onn."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Alex replied as the dizziness passed.

It pained Kara to see her sister like this; she only wished she could give Alex her healing abilities and take her pain away.

"Agent Danvers" Dr Hamilton called as she entered the room. "Dr Simmons has told me your being your normal difficult self; you must be feeling better." Hamilton added with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say I was being difficult but I am feeling better." Alex replied.

"Hm" Dr Hamilton said as she looked through Alex's chart. After a few minutes Hamilton placed the chart down. "Would you two mind stepping outside while I examine Alex?"

"Of course" Eliza replied as she stood. Kara hesitated for a moment before following her adoptive mother out of the room.

"Simmons has already..." Alex began.

"I know but I like to examine my patients before considering their discharge." Hamilton interrupted "May I?"

Alex sat back in her seat and lifted her vest once more; she was happy to be re-examined if there was a chance of being discharged. Dr Hamilton examined the small entrance wound on Alex's chest; the skin around the wound was bruised and the skin slightly burnt. After a few minutes Alex shuffled forward and turned slightly so Hamilton could examine her back. The exit wound was much bigger and located slightly to the left. Alex flinched as pain shot through her back.

"Sorry." Hamilton said

"It's ok"

Hamilton continued to examine Alex. "Are you able to raise your left arm for me?"

Alex inhaled before raising her arm; she managed to get it half way before the pain became too much and she lowered it back down.

"Alex, I know your eager to help locate Henshaw but you have to understand the seriousness of your injuries."

"I do" Alex interrupted

"I don't think you do. This will be a slow and long recovery."

"How long?"

"Three to four months."Hamilton replied.

Alex shook her head "I can't..."

Hamilton raised her hand "I know this is not what you want to hear but it's important that you give yourself time to heal; you're no good to anyone like this."

"Thanks" Alex replied sarcastically.

"I mean no disrespect Alex. You're one of the best agents I've had the pleasure working with."

"But?"

"No buts'. Just trust that your team are doing everything in their power to help locate Henshaw."

Alex felt so fatigued, she hurt everywhere and she struggled to keep her thoughts clear as the pain medication was beginning to wear off. "I do trust them; I just hate feeling helpless."

"You're not helpless Alex." Hamilton replied as she stood.

"So when can I go home." Alex asked

"I'd like to keep you here for one more night. I assume you will be staying with your sister or mother?"

"Ask them your-self; I'm sure Kara will be eavesdropping."

Within seconds the door opened and Kara popped her head inside "Sorry."

"It's ok" Alex said as Kara and Eliza entered the room. "Looks like I'm being discharged."

"Really?" Eliza asked surprised

"Alex is healing well but I prefer her not to be alone; we wouldn't want her over doing it." Hamilton replied.

"I was hoping you would come home with me." Eliza said as wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulder.

"I'd prefer it if Alex didn't fly for at the next week or so."

"My place it is." Kara replied

"Sounds good to me" Alex replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'onn wasn't sure how much time had passed since being brought to Cadmus; he had drifted in and out of consciousness as they carried out their tests. He could feel the restraints on his wrists and ankles as he raised his head and looked down at his body. He had been stripped of his uniform and left only wearing a pair of black shorts. J'onn pulled on the restraints but the stasis field secured around his neck prevented him from using his powers. He dropped his head and arms back down as his shoulders began to ache from the effort of trying to break free. J'onn glanced around the room, looking for something he could use but there was nothing within his reach.

"I see you're awake, Martian." Donovan called as he entered the lab. "How are we feeling today?"

"Peachy" J'onn replied as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Good to know. Now that my team have collected all their samples the real fun can begin." Donovan replied. "I am going to push your mind and body to its limits but in order to do that you need your powers. I want your word that you won't try to escape if I remove that." Donovan said as he nodded to the metal device around J'onns neck.

J'onn stared back at Donovan "We both know you would never take my word" J'onn replied.

"That's true but can you blame me? You have lied and mislead all those around you so forgive me if I have a difficulty trusting you."

"Says the man who has imprisoned, tortured and murdered innocent people."

"Innocent? What makes you think their innocent?"

"Jeremiah..."

"Betrayed his county and murdered a great man all to protect you." Donovan interrupted.

"You don't have the right to keep him here."

"I have every right." Donovan spat; he took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "Besides, no one looks for you if you're dead or extraterrestrial."

"My people will find me."

Donovan shook his head and began walking around the table J'onn lay on. "I will make you the same deal my father made Jeremiah." J'onn raised his head. "If you accept your fait and surrender yourself to Cadmus I promise not to hurt the ones you love."

"Their alive" J'onn asked. Relief brought a smile to J'onns lips as he rested his head back down

Donovan studied J'onn for a few seconds. "You really care for them?"

"I'd give my life for them."

"Then we have an agreement." Donovan said. J'onn closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. He would accept his fait if it meant keeping Alex and Kara safe.

"Excellent" Donovan said as he placed a headset with white lights over his head "Just a precaution in case you try to read my mind."He reached for the metal device around J'onns neck before hesitating "If you fight me or try to escape... "

"You have my word." J'onn interrupted as he stared back at Donovan.

"My father had Jeremiah's word and he still tried to escape; killing my father in his attempt." Donovan blinked away the memory.

"Is that why you've kept him here all this time; to punish him?"

"Let's just say I enjoyed breaking him as I will you." Donovan replied with a cruel smile.

00

"Miss Grant, what are you doing here?" Kara asked, unable to hide her own surprise at the sight of her boss standing outside her apartment

"Well this is your apartment isn't it?" Cat Grant replied "I would have thought it obvious I'm here to see you."

"Is everything alright?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Four weeks later**_

Kara was on her way home when she heard sirens from more than a dozen police vehicles racing through the City; she quickly changed her direction and followed the police vehicles to a four storey apartment block. Kara watched as residents were evacuated and taken to safety.

"Supergirl" the detective said as Kara landed beside him.

"What's happening?" Kara asked as she noticed the bullet holes, broken glass and at least three injured police officers being seen to by paramedics.

"It was supposed to be a routine drug bust but my guy's cover was blown; he's still inside." The detective said as he stared back at the building.

Kara followed his gaze and used her X-Ray vision to scan the apartment block. "They have him on the third floor. I count five hostiles; all heavily armed."

Kara quickly grabbed the detective and pushed him the ground as multiple shots were fired in their direction. "I'm guessing they know your here." The detective said to Kara.

Kara couldn't find the words to reply as memories of the attack on her own apartment flashed before her. Unable to stand her attention fell on the building opposite; she watched as SWAT took their positions; her eyes focusing on the rifles perched on the edge as they took aim. Had this been the same position her shooter took that night? Kara looked down at her trembling hands as panic swept over her; she squeezed her eyes shut and willed the feeling to pass.

"Supergirl, are you ok? Supergirl" The detective asked; he placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to shake her. "Supergirl!"

Kara's eyes snapped open; her mouth was dry, a feeling of dread lay in the pit of her stomach as her heart continued to beat irregularly. Kara stared up at the sky as a thought of fleeing crossed her mind. More bullets flew across the street.

"Supergirl we're running out of time." The detective called.

" _I'm stronger than this"_ Kara thought to herself. She took a few deep breaths before pushing her-self to her feet. Her body still shook and the palpations continued but she wouldn't give into the fear threaten to paralyze her. She stared back at the apartment block, used her X-Ray vision to focus on the undercover officer before flying towards the building. She crashed through the walls, grabbed the undercover officer before crashing through the opposite side of the building. By the time the criminals realised what had happened, Kara had returned and disarmed them. All five men dropped to their knees and surrendered. Within minutes SWAT stormed the apartment and secured the men.

"Thank you Supergirl." The detective said as he entered the room. Kara simply nodded before taken flight. She flew high above the city; the cool air against her skin soothed her as she tried to make sense of what just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

"How's your appetite been lately?" Dr Hamilton asked as she continued to examine Kara.

"Home cooked meal every night" Kara replied.

"Sounds like Eliza is taken good care you."

"She is."

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Seven hours a night"

"Any nightmares?"

"Not really. Just flashes of the attack now and then." Kara replied. "So what's the diagnosis?" Kara asked as Hamilton finished examining her.

"I can't find anything physically wrong with you. However the symptoms you described would suggest you suffered an anxiety attack."

"Me? Anxiety attack as in a panic attack?" Kara asked in disbelief.

Dr Hamilton nodded "It's common for people who have been through a traumatic experience."

"Why now." Kara asked trying to make sense of it all. "I mean I've faced a lot worse."

"Have you?" Hamilton asked "This was an attack on your home, your family. You and your sister are lucky to be alive."

"It's not my first near death experience."

"True but you've always had Alex to help you through it but this time you almost lost her. Have you tried talking about what happened?"

Kara shook her head "It's properly just a one off." Kara added as she stood.

Hamilton sighed "This isn't going to go away Kara."

Kara paused "Can this stay between us? I don't want Alex or Eliza to worry."

"Of course but blocking them out will only make this harder for you Kara."

"Thanks Doc but I'll be fine." Kara said before leaving.

00

Alex was recovering nicely and although her injuries had restricted her they would not diminish her determination in finding J'onn or her father. She had spent the last four weeks attending deep breathing exercises, taken regular short walks and attending strength building sessions at the DEO.

"Would you like to take a break?" Agent Baptist asked.

"I'm fine" Alex replied as she continued with the exercise. She lay on her back and gently lowered both knees to one side as instructed. She closed her eyes tight and held her breath as she pulled her knees back up. Her heart pounded in her chest as sweat ran down her neck and brow.

"Remember to breathe Alex; it will help with any discomfort." Agent Baptist said. Alex nodded and exhaled as she lowered both knees to the other side. Her lungs burnt but she pushed on and only stopped when she felt her knee touch the mat she lay on. "That's great Alex." Baptist said impressed with Alex's progress. "Can you bring your knees back up?"

Alex nodded, inhaled and began to raise her knees back up. A pain shot across her torso causing her to cry out and raise her hands to her chest.

"Are you ok?" Baptist asked as she supported Alex's knees. Alex swallowed and waited for the pain to pass. "I think we will end the session here." Baptist continued.

"No; I just need a minute." Alex replied.

"You've already had an extra twenty minutes. That pain your feeling is your body's way of telling you to stop." Baptist said as she offered Alex her hand.

"I got it." Alex said as she eased her-self slowly to her feet and leaned against the edge of the examination table. "So, same time tomorrow?" Alex asked; she had been trying for extra sessions with the physiotherapist but agent Baptist had refused to increase or change her plan.

Agent Baptist smiled and shook her head. "Nice try Alex." She said as she began to make notes in her file.

"Oh come on; one more session won't hurt. Besides you said I was recovering well."

"You are which means my plan is working for you and therefore no reason to change it. Besides I already have my suspicions that you're exercising outside of these sessions."

"I don't know what you mean." Alex lied

Agent Baptist stared at her and raised one eyebrow. "So that wasn't you I saw jogging the other night?"

"I wouldn't call it jogging; more like power walking." Alex had tried to jog but only managed five metres before having to stop.

"No more jogging. The only exercises I want you to do outside of these sessions are your breathing ones, understood."

"Loud and clear." Alex replied as she stood. "See you on Friday."

00

"Winn" Alex called as he appeared in the corridor. He froze and slowly turned to face her. "Have you managed to unlock Charlie's laptop yet?" she asked.

"Alex hey; I...err...not yet. I've been kind of busy and it's proven to be a little trickier." Winn replied.

Alex narrowed her eyes "What aren't you telling me."

"Nothing; I mean everything obviously." Winn felt the panic set in as his mind raced. "I mean why...why wouldn't I tell you everything; you're my superior, right."

Alex moved closer towards him; causing Winn to take a step back before his back hit the wall. "It's been almost two months since we found that laptop and you're telling me you, the guy who created a code to take down Indigo within hours can't unlock an old man's laptop."

"Technically I wrote that virus a few years ago." Winn corrected "But that's not important." Winn added as he sensed Alex growing impatient.

"What is on the laptop Winn?"

"They told me not to tell you."

"Who did?"

"I did" Lucy called from behind them.

"Why? What did you find? Does Kara know?" Alex asked looking between them.

"Kara doesn't know; we thought it would be best not to tell either of you." Lucy sighed "Winn was able to unlock the laptop and retrieve some data before it crashed."

"I managed to unlock the code but there was a hidden backup which wiped the hard drive." Winn added.

"What did you retrieve?" Alex asked

"It didn't contain the location of Cadmus." Lucy answered.

"That's not what I asked."

Lucy hesitated before answering "Details of their weapons, experiments, subjects..."

"You had no right keeping this from me." Alex interrupted.

"I'm sorry but I only did what I thought was best." Lucy replied. "I would have told you about the laptop if there was anything of use on it."

"If Cadmus had taken your father; would you want to know all the details which could help find him?" Alex asked

Lucy thought for a moment "Winn can you go get the files for Alex." Winn nodded and hurried down the corridor.

"I want to come back" Alex added

"You know you can't; you're still recovering."

"I'm not asking to go out on missions just let me work from my lab; you won't even know I'm there."

Lucy stared back at Alex; she knew Alex would continue to search for J'onn and Jeremiah on her own and felt it would be safer for her to be at the DEO. "Two hours a day, three days a week and it's not negotiable."

"Thank you." It wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing

"Hey" Reynolds said as he walked towards Lucy and Alex. "Just to let you know your mother's asking for you and would like me to remind you your session finished thirty five minutes ago."

Alex rolled her eyes before heading down the corridor. "Aren't you coming?" She asked when she realised Lucy was heading in the opposite direction.

"I've just authorised your return to work; something tells me I should avoid your mother for the next few days."Lucy answered.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she turned and headed for Winn's office. "It's nice to see you smiling." Reynolds said as he followed her.

"I smile all the time." Alex replied "Especially when I'm kicking your ass in training." Alex couldn't explain it but she felt a little more relaxed around Reynolds; she liked how he didn't treat or talk to her like a victim.

Reynolds laughed "I look forward to the rematch."

00

"I just think you're pushing yourself to hard." Eliza said as she and Alex entered Kara's apartment.

"I'm fine." Alex lied as her body ached from the day's strength building session. She made her way across the living room and placed Charlie's laptop on the coffee table along with some files.

"Alex, don't you think you should take a break from all this." Eliza said as she pointed towards the files.

"I'm hardly going to pull a muscle from reading." Alex replied as she began reading through the information Winn had retrieved.

Eliza took the file from Alex , placed it back on the table and sat down beside her. "I was talking to Dr Hamilton today and she said it's safe for you to fly. I was thinking we could go back to Midvale."

"I can't..." Alex began

"It would just be for a few weeks." Eliza interrupted as she took hold of her daughter's hands. "Sweetie you need to rest and give yourself a chance to heal."

"I am resting and I am healing."

"This is not resting Alex. I'm worried you're going to burn yourself out."

"I'm fine."

"Stop saying that."

"Then stop mothering me and let me do my job." Alex snapped

Suddenly the window opened and Kara flew into her apartment "What's going on?" Kara asked sensing the tension.

"Nothing sweetie; I was just about to start tea." Eliza said as she stood and headed for the kitchen. Kara narrowed her eyes and looked from Eliza back to Alex.

"I'm going to take a shower." Alex said as she pushed her-self from the sofa and made her way into the bathroom.

"I guess I'll just go change then." Kara said to her-self before heading to her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is the coast clear?" Alex asked from the edge of Kara's bedroom.

"If you mean has Eliza gone to bed then yes." Kara replied "She's left you some lasagne in the microwave."Alex wrinkled her nose; the thought of food turned her stomach. "You should eat something." Kara added.

"You're beginning to sound like mom." Alex joked as she sat beside Kara.

"Are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" Kara asked

"It was nothing." Alex replied

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"She thinks I'm pushing myself too hard." Alex paused as a rush of guilt accompanied the thought. "I shouldn't have snapped at her."

"I'm sure she knows you didn't mean too."

"She asked me to go back to Midvale with her."

"But you prefer to stay close to the DEO" Kara replied

Alex nodded "Lucy's agreed I can return to work."

"You're kidding right?" Kara said surprised.

"It's only part time."

"It's too soon."

"I'm going to go crazy if I sit around here any longer." Alex interrupted.

"You've hardly been sitting around doing nothing." Kara said as she glanced towards the DEO files.

"It's been almost two months since J'onn was taken." Alex began

"Everyone is working around the clock to find him."Kara interrupted.

"I know but it's clear the lack of evidence is making it difficult to keep their spirits up. I just want to make sure they don't miss anything."

"Does this have anything to do with what's in that file?" Kara replied

Alex sighed "You've read it."

"Part of me wished I hadn't." The thought of either Jeremiah or J'onn being subjected to such cruelty sickened her. "They can't get away with this."

"They won't." Alex replied

Kara exhaled deeply "When do you back?"

"Monday"

"I'm surprised you're not returning sooner."

"I tried but Lucy can be pretty stubborn."

"Look who's talking." Kara joked. "You should know Eliza has booked a flight back to Midvale."

Alex felt the guilt wash over her once more. "She doesn't have to leave; I just wish she would stop treating me like a child."

"You are her child Alex and she almost lost you."

"She almost lost us." Alex corrected

"I was thinking we could go with her; just for the weekend."

"I don't know Kara."

"We shouldn't take her for granted. What happened here proves how quickly life can change. Take it from someone who has lost both parents."

Alex narrowed her eyes "I can't believe you're guilt tripping me."

"If that's what it takes."

Alex thought for a moment "Fine. We'll go but only for the weekend."

"Thank you." Kara said excitedly before gently wrapping her arms around Alex "You won't regret it."

00

 _ **Midvale**_

"Your given me the last popsticker? I should get shot more often" Alex joked.

"Alex" Eliza said as she looked disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Alex replied

"So what's it going to be? Stranger things or the blacklist." Kara asked.

"Stranger things." Alex replied noticing there were only eight episodes in the season. "What's it about?"

"Not sure but Winn highly recommended it."

"You girls set the Netpicks thing up and I'll get the ice cream."

Both Kara and Alex smiled "It's Netflix's mom."

"That's what I said." Eliza replied as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I've missed this." Kara said as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex smiled and felt her-self relax for the first time since the shooting. She wrapped her arm over Kara's shoulders. "You were right; we did need this."

"I told you." Kara replied smugly

"Here you go." Eliza said as she handed Alex and Kara their ice cream before taken a seat next to Kara.

"What?" Alex asked as she saw her mother staring at them.

"I can't remember the last time we did." Eliza replied

"That would have been after Alex had her appendix removed." Kara said "After she had tried convincing everyone it was just a stomach ache."

"That's right." Eliza replied "Thank goodness for your x-ray vision."

"And Google images." Kara added

Eliza, Kara and Alex only managed to watch the first two episodes of the Stranger Things before agreeing it was a little close to home. They couldn't help but think of Jeremiah and J'onn during the episodes and Alex couldn't help but think of the laptop they found in Charlie's apartments. Her gut was telling her she had missing something.

00

 _ **The next morning**_

"Hey Winn" Alex whispered as she paced up and down the porch "I was wondering if anyone dusted the laptop for prints?"

Winn hesitated "Was I supposed to? Because technically I'm the IT guy; I don't really know how to dust for prints."

Alex clenched her jaw and pushed her anger back down; she had been so occupied with finding out what was on the laptop she hadn't thought of getting the lab to check for prints. "I will bring the laptop back."

"I thought you were in Midvale?"

"I am but I'll be the next flight out."

"You're leaving?" Kara asked as she stepped out onto the porch.

Alex hung up on Winn and turned to face Kara. "I need to get Charlie's laptop back to the DEO."

"We've only been here one night." Kara replied sadly.

"I know but something's come up" Alex took a step towards the front door but Kara blocked her path. "I forgot to get the lab to check for prints. So I need to get the laptop back to the DEO."

Kara thought for a moment. "Won't it be quicker if I get the laptop?"

"Are you asking or telling?" Alex asked.

Kara tried to hide her smirk "You will stay here and I will take care of the laptop."

"And if they find anything?" Alex asked

"I promise to bring you whatever they find."

"You know I could just come with you." Alex said

"Nope." Kara replied as she entered the house.

00

"Which databases are you checking?" Kara asked

"All of them." Winn replied as he ran the partial print.

"How long will it take?"

"You're starting to sound like Alex."

"Sorry."

"It's only a partial print but we can always hope."

"Now you're starting to sound like me." Kara joked as she glanced around Winn's office. "How are you settling in?"

"Like Charlie in the chocolate factory." Winn replied with the biggest smile. "Honestly the technology in here still blows my mind; I can't believe I actually get paid for this."

"It's good to see you happy."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok; I will feel better once we find J'onn and Jeremiah."

"What about James?"

Kara paused "It's still a little awkward but we're getting there. Have you spoken to him?"

"We still meet up but he doesn't really talk about the breakup." Suddenly Winn's PC beeped.

"Have you found something?" Kara asked

"It's a concealed file."

"Can you unlock it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Winn replied. "There you go." Winn added as an image and name appeared on his screen.

"Simon Donovan." Kara said

"Do you know him?"

"No but Donovan is one of the names Charlie gave Alex that night in the barn. Can you get me everything you can dig up on him?"

"I'm already working on it." Winn replied

"You're the best."

00

"Isn't it beautiful?" Eliza said as she and Alex sat on some rocks overlooking the sea. There was a chill in the breeze but the sky was clear.

Alex smiled; she had always found the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the smell of the ocean calming. For a moment she forgot all forms of agony, pain, frustration and guilt as she watched a group of children playing on the rocks. The same rocks she and Kara used to jump from and into the water. The memory brought a smile to her face.

"Alex... Alex Danvers?"

"Oh God" Alex said.

"What is it?" Eliza asked

"Just someone I used to go to school with. We should go." Alex said as she stood.

"Tracey Webb." Eliza said as she stood and watched the young woman walk towards them.

"You know her?"

"Her mother and I are in the same book club."

Alex raised her eyebrows "You're in a book club?"

"I thought that was you." Tracey said as she closed the space between them. Alex gasped as Tracey unexpectedly pulled her into a tight hug. "Sorry I don't know my own strength." Tracey added as she released her grip on Alex. "Ms Danvers it's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Tracey. How's your mother?"

"She's well thank you."

"And the baby?" Eliza asked

"He has quite the kick on him." Tracey replied as she rubbed her hand in circles over her tummy.

"Congratulations." Alex said "Is this your first?"

Tracey chuckled "This will be my third if you count my husband. That's my first born, Hannah; she's six going on thirty." Tracey pointed to the young girl Alex had been watching playing on the rocks.

Alex smiled "Sounds like you have your hands full."

"Just a little. How have you been?" Tracey asked as she glanced down at Alex's ring finger.

"I'm good. I'm just visiting for the weekend."

"Anna sweetie; don't play so close to the edge." Tracey called. "I swear that girl will be the death of me."

"I know the feeling." Eliza replied as she glanced at Alex.

"It was nice seeing you." Alex said as she stepped past Tracey.

"You too; we should meet for a coffee and catch up."

Alex nodded and smiled awkwardly as she headed back to the beach; she and Tracey had never been close and she had no intentions on starting up a relationship now.

"That was rather rude Alex." Eliza said as she followed.

"It's difficult to make polite conversation with the person who made Kara's first year hell."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing; it's in the past now."

"I wish you two wouldn't keep things from me." Eliza said sadly.

"Hannah!" Tracey's piercing scream was long and loud as she watched her daughter fall from the rocks and into the sea.

Alex turned and saw Tracey run towards the edge of the rocks; she quickly scanned the area Hannah had been playing but couldn't see her. Her instincts kicked in and she sprinted towards the edge.

"Alex!" Eliza shouted as she tried to keep up with her daughter.

Alex quickly caught up with Tracey and stopped her from diving in. "Get out of my way!" Tracey demanded.

"You're in no condition to be jumping off rocks." Alex replied as she tried to restrain Tracey.

Tracey paused and looked down at her baby bump. "Help her please"

"Wait here." Alex said as she quickly removed her jacket before jumping in the sea.

Eliza gasped as she watched Alex disappear from the rocks. She quickly made her way to Tracey's side and took hold of her arm. Both mothers stared down at the sea and waited for any sign of their daughters.

Alex returned to the surface gasping for air. Her lungs burnt and her heartbeat pounded in her chest.

"Alex" Eliza called as she dropped to her knees and reached out for her daughter.

"Where is she?" Tracey shouted

Alex looked up at her mother before inhaling deeply and diving back under. She dived further and further down into the icy water. Alex was far below the surface now and already running out of breath but she didn't waver. Visibility was poor as she dove deeper. Her lungs felt as if they were about to burst as she searched for Hannah. Small flashing lights caught her attention; she quickly realised they were Hannah's light up shoes and swam towards her. Alex grabbed Hannah and pulled her close before heading for the surface.

"Thank god." Eliza said as Alex re-appeared with Hannah. "Over here Alex."

"Hannah!" Tracey shouted.

Alex kicked with all her might and felt her back collide with the rocks before turning to face them. She gripped the rocks with her free hand and secured her footing before pulling her-self up. "Take her." Alex said as she struggled to hold on.

Eliza, Tracey and another woman pulled Hannah's motionless body up towards them. More people started to arrive on the rocks and began to revive the little girl.

"Take my hand Alex." Eliza said

Alex craned her head and looked up at her mother "I just need a minute." Her body ached and her breathing was heavy.

"I know you're tired sweetie but I need you to reach for my hand. Come on, you can do it."

Alex took a few steady breathes before reaching up for her mother's hand. Suddenly pain shot through her chest, taken her breath away and causing her to lose her footing. She crashed back beneath the water, hitting her head as she drifted to the bottom.

Alex felt faint and was about to black out when she felt someone grab her arm; she opened her eyes and saw the familiar symbol of hope. Kara took hold of her sister and pulled her back to the surface.

"Are you ok? Kara asked as she laid Alex on the rocks.

"Alex" Eliza cried as she dropped to her knees.

"I'm ok." Alex replied before coughing; wrapping her arm around her-self in an attempt to ease the pain in her chest.

"We should get to the hospital." Kara said

"I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath." Alex glanced over to the crowd of people now gathering on the rocks "Is Hannah ok?"

"They've managed to revive her; she's on her way to the hospital which is where you're going." Eliza replied.

"I just want to go home." Alex pushed her-self up from the ground.

"I'd feel better if you got checked over."

Alex chuckled "I'm sure Kara's already used her x-ray vision on me."

"I'm not a doctor." Kara replied

"Supergirl" A man shouted

"Supergirl...Supergirl." the crowd gathering on the rocks started to make their way over to the Danvers family.

"Go; we will meet you at home." Eliza said. Kara hesitated before pushing off from the ground and taken flight. "Are you sure you're ok?" Eliza asked.

"I'll feel better once I get out of these wet clothes."

Eliza was unable to hold back her tears any longer; she had come so close to losing her daughter again. "You've got to stop doing this." Eliza sobbed.

Alex moved closer to her mother and wrapped her arms around her; it pained Alex to see her upset. "I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you all for the positive comments. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Unfortunately this will be my last post for a couple of weeks as I'm going on holiday today. I already know how this story will end so promise to finish it. Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed; I wanted to post one more chapter before I left...enjoy**_

"You know Eliza won't be happy if she see's all this." Kara said as she looked down at the research littering her childhood bed. She and Alex had spent the last two hours reading everything they could find on Simon Donovan.

"Then it's a good job you have super hearing and speed." Alex replied without looking up from her laptop.

Kara sighed and dropped the file which she had re-read at least ten times. "I've got nothing; what about you?"

Alex inhaled deeply "Donovan is an only child; he lost his mother at the age of eight. Rebelled in his late teens, early twenties; hence the reason for the concealed file. He attended Harvard University but dropped out within the first six months. I guess daddy's money only gets you so far. He drops off the radar for a few years before returning to work for his father."

"So, apart from the partial print on the laptop there's nothing to connect him to Cadmus."

"I admit on paper Donovan looks normal but I think we both know appearances can be deceiving."

"So what do you suggest?" Kara asked sensing her sister already had a plan.

"His company is located in Metropolis; I think we should pay him a visit." Alex shifted her weight in an attempt to ease the discomfort in her ribs.

"Have you taken yours meds?" Kara asked

Alex shook her head "They make me drowsy. Besides I have a high pain threshold." Kara gave Alex a disapproving look but knew it would be pointless to argue. "So, are up for a trip to Metropolis?"

"I'm not sure Alex; we could be walking into the lion's den. Perhaps we should try digging up more information on Donovan before..."

"I've spent almost two months doing nothing but researching. Trust me there's nothing in these files that will help locate Cadmus."

Kara thought for a moment; she knew Alex would go with or without her. "Ok."

"That was easier than I expected."

"I've learnt to choose my arguments." Kara smirked.

00

The next day Kara and Alex sat opposite Keating labs awaiting the arrival of Donovan.

"He's not exactly the early bird is he?" Kara said as she glanced at the clock. It was 11am and still no sign of Donovan.

"It's the perks of owning your own company." Alex replied as she placed her empty take out cup on the dashboard of Eliza's car. A few more minutes passed before Donovan finally arrived and entered the building. "That's him." Alex said as she opened the car door. Kara got out and made her way over to Alex. "Maybe you should wait here."

"No way" Kara almost shouted.

Alex sighed "Technically you're not an agent..."

"You're not going in there alone." Kara interrupted.

"Fine." Alex said before heading towards the building.

Kara smiled and followed Alex across the street. "We're just like Cagney and Lacey."

"You watch way too much TV." Alex replied as she opened the door. Kara was about to enter but froze as a strange feeling washed over her. She shook her head in attempt to clear the fuzziness. "Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"I'm..." Kara's mind went blank as she looked back at her sister. "I'm hungry. We should get something to eat."

"You're kidding right?" Alex asked surprised.

"That burger place looks good." Kara replied as she began to walk away from Donovan's building.

"Kara" Alex shouted as she hurried to catch up with her. "What's got into you?"

"It's hunger; defiantly hunger." Kara replied entering the fast food restaurant.

"You do remember why we're here?" Alex asked.

Kara's mind went blank for a moment. "I think I'm going to have the triple hippie burger or maybe the Texas BBQ."

Alex stared at her sister in disbelief before looking back at Donovan's building. "So you don't mind if I go question Donovan on my own?" Alex asked.

"I don't mind." Kara answered in between ordering her food.

Alex was now convinced Kara had been exposed to something upon entering Donovan's building. "Just wait here." Alex said as she headed back outside. Kara nodded before taken a seat with her order. "Vasquez it's me."

"Hey is everything ok?" Vasquez asked

"I'm fine. I need favour."

"Anything."

"I need you to scan Keating's research laboratories in Metropolis."

"Sure; can I ask why?"

"It's just to confirm a theory I have." Alex replied as she watched Kara unwrap her second burger.

"Whoa"

"What is it?"

"The thermal scan is showing a radiation signature similar to red kryptonite."

Alex sighed "I thought as much."

"Has Kara been exposed?"

"She has but don't worry it doesn't appear to have the same effects as red kryptonite."

"Should I send a team?"

"No but thanks."

"Anytime."

Alex placed her phone back in her pocket before making her way back inside and taken a seat opposite Kara. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great. You should try this." Kara replied as she offered Alex a bite of her burger.

"I'm ok thanks." Alex stared at her sister.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"You're face is fine. Can you remember why we came to Metropolis?"

Kara thought for a moment. "To be honest I just remember feeling hungry." Kara frowned "I know there's something I should be doing; it's just I don't care enough to find out what it is." Kara took another bite of her burger.

"That's ok; we only came for the burger or burgers." Alex corrected her-self. "We should be getting back."

"Ok, just as soon as my order comes."

"Jeez Kara how much did you order?"

"It's not that much."

"Well you can eat it on the drive back to Midvale."

Kara and Alex were making their way back to Eliza's car when Kara saw a man leaping from the edge of a Skyrise. Alex turned to face Kara but her sister had already disappeared into a nearby alley; quickly reappearing as Supergirl and catching the man before he hit the ground.

"Let go of me." The man demanded as they landed.

"Hey, take it easy." Kara replied

"I said let go." The man snapped as he continued to struggle.

"You know a simple thank you would be nice." Kara released her hold on the man.

"I never asked you to save me." He snapped before stomping off.

Kara looked on in disbelief before flying back towards the alley to change.

"Are you two moving in on my territory?" Clark joked as he appeared beside Alex.

"Hey Clark; don't worry we're just visiting."

"Is it business or pleasure?" Clark asked

"It's business."

Clark smiled "I thought as much. Anything I can help with?"

"That depends; do you know anything about Keating's labs." Alex replied as she nodded towards Donovan's building.

Clark turned to face the building and frowned. "I can't say I do to be honest."

Kara re-appeared from the alley and made her way over to Alex and Clark. "Hey."

"Nice save." Clark said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kara replied before turning to Alex "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Alex asked.

"Everything; one minute I was fine and then the next I just didn't care."

Clark waved his hand "I'm sorry but I'm a little lost."

Alex sighed "I think Kara was hit with some sort of kryptonite when entering Donovan's building"

"When did you come up with that theory? Kara asked.

"Around the time you were ordering you're burgers."

"I'm even more lost." Clark admitted

"Again it's just a theory but my guess would be they've managed to create something similar to Max Lord's red kryptonite."

"It would explain my lack of concern and care free attitude." Kara agreed "How did it ware off so fast"

"It could have been the sudden adrenaline rush or the fact you had moved further away from the kryptonite."

Clark stared back at Donovan's building "Come to think of it; I can't recall a single memory of being near the entrance of that building. Do you think they have anything to do with J'onns disappearance?"

"That's why we're here but I think it would be best to return to Midvale..." Alex began

"What? No we can't." Kara interrupted.

"Kara we can't risk you getting close again and I know you won't let me go in alone."

"You're right about that."

Alex smiled "You know I can take care of myself."

"I left you for a few hours yesterday and you nearly drowned."

"Don't be so dramatic; I had everything under control."

Both Kara and Clark froze as their super hearing picked up the sound of gun fire. "Sounds like a job for us." Clark said. Kara's mouth was dry and her heartbeat quickened as a cold sweat ran down her back. The thought of facing any gunman frightened her as the memory of the pain from that night pushed its way to the surface.

"Aren't you coming?" Clark asked. Kara shook her head.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good."

"Kara" Alex said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

I'm fine; you should go." Kara replied as three police cars raced past.

"Are you sure?"

Kara smiled gratefully "Go."

"I've got her." Alex said. They both watched as Clark disappeared from view. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; I properly just ate too much."

"We should have Hamilton check you out."

"Honestly I'm starting to feel better already." Kara replied as the feeling began to subside.

"I'd still prefer Hamilton to take a look."

"Fine; I will swing by when we return to National City."

"Yeah about that; I was thinking of staying in Midvale for a few more days."

"Since when?"

"About thirty seconds ago."

Kara narrowed her eyes "You want to stay close to Donovan."

"I just want to keep an eye on him and see what he gets up to."

"Not happening."

"Don't worry; I promise to keep my distance."

"There's nothing I can say that will change your mind is there?"

Alex shook her head "I have to do this."

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

00

Alex spent the next week travelling between Midvale and Metropolis. Eliza knew her daughter was up to something but didn't question her for fear she would return the National City. Kara would join Alex on her surveillance and bring her refreshments and updates whenever she wasn't at CatCo or fighting crime as Supergirl. So far Alex had failed to find anything linking Donovan to Cadmus; he led quite a boring life, only travelling between his home and work but her gut told her she was onto something; she just needed to get Donovan's attention.

One morning Alex waited for the Donovan's car to arrive. As he stepped outside; she slowly walked past him. Making sure the laptop they found was in clear view. Their eyes met briefly before Donovan stared down at the laptop.

Donavan watched as Alex crossed the street, took a seat outside the coffee shop and placed the laptop on the table. He knew Alex was baiting him but he couldn't resist; he needed to find out what she knew.

"May I take a seat?" Donovan asked. Alex nodded and watched as Donovan sat opposite her. "Would you like a drink?"

"I think we both know I'm not here for the coffee" Alex replied as she glared at Donovan.

Donovan's eyes glanced at the laptop before returning to Alex; he was interested in learning what Alex had discovered. "Its strange how life turns out, isn't it Alex?" Alex slightly stiffened in her seat; she hadn't expected Donovan to use her name. "There was a time we considered recruiting you. Properly would have if the DEO hadn't got to you first."

"I would never work for the likes of you."

"Exactly what are you accusing me of?"

"False imprisonment, torture, illegal experiments..." Alex began

"That's quite the accusation; I hope you have the evidence to back it up."

"I do." Alex replied as she placed her hand on top of the laptop.

Donovan laughed; he hadn't enjoyed himself this much in a long time. "So you have nothing."

"I have enough."

"If that were true you wouldn't have baited me; you would have simply stormed my building and placed me under arrest."

"You're beginning to sound like a man who has something to hide."

"And you sound desperate." Donovan smiled as Alex's brown eyes bore into him with pure hatred. "You see Alex, we may not officially work for the government but they still offer certain levels of protection. Do you really think they would side with the DEO over a company who provides them with what they need to protect this planet?"

Alex clenched her jaw. "I don't need the governments help to bring you down and I will bring you down."

Donovan shuddered "You appear to be full of rage Alex. I would have thought a woman who had suffered a near death experience like you-self would be out there living life to the max. You properly would be if your father hadn't allowed aliens into your home."

"You son of a bitch...Don't you dare talk about him...You know nothing." Alex paused and tried to regain control of her emotions.

Donovan gave Alex a knowing look. He hadn't enjoyed himself this much in a long time; it was his turn to bait her. Donovan had always enjoyed playing mind games; he had given Alex enough information to confirm her theory but not enough to act.

"Where's J'onn?" Alex asked

Donovan failed to hide his smirk. "You surprise me Alex; I expected you're first question to be about your father but instead you ask about the Martian."

"So you admit you have them?"

"I admit to knowing of their disappearance."

"Stop playing games."

"You're more than welcome to take a look around my labs."

"Would that be Keating labs or Cadmus?"

Donovan tilted his head "I'm afraid we're out of time; until next time Agent Danvers." Donovan stood and straightened out his suit.

"This isn't over." Alex said; she knew she was in no position to try and stop Donovan leaving.

"I agree; the game is just beginning." Donovan replied before heading back towards his company.

00

"You've been busy." Alex said as she read her newspaper; she had returned to National City the night before in order to debrief Lucy face to face. "You've featured on the front page almost every day this week." Kara had saved a family from their burning apartment, stopped a collision on the highway, and saved a man who had fallen from his tower crane.

"No rest for the wicked." Kara replied.

"You couldn't be wicked even if you tried." Alex joked as they entered Noonan's. "Explain to me why you're still picking up Cat's morning latte?"

"It's on my way and takes a little pressure off Emma."

"So you don't miss being Cat Grant's assistant?"

Kara thought for a moment "Maybe just a little."

"There's something seriously wrong with you."

Kara smiled "Do you really think Donovan is behind this?"

Alex sighed "There's no doubt in my mind; the guys a creep and overly confident..."

" _ **This is a special report coming to you live from down town National City." The reporter began. "Three armed men have taken hostages in the building behind me after attempting to rob an armoured truck transporting historical objects for this year's exhibition..."**_

"Duty calls." Kara said

"Be careful" Alex replied as Kara turned and headed for the exit.

" _ **Shots fired..."the reporter shouted.**_

Kara turned to face the TV and watched as the three men fired at the police in an attempt to escape. She froze as fear clutched at her heart; she staggered to the side and gripped the back of a nearby chair as the room began to spin. Her breath seemed unable to get down her throat as nausea rolled in her stomach. "Not now." Kara whispered to her-self as palpitations vibrated within her chest.

"Kara" Alex said as she took hold of her sister's arm. "What's wrong?" her voice was full of concern and worry for her sister.

"Nothing...it will pass." Kara replied as she tried to get her breathing under control. Her heart felt as if it was about to explode out of her chest. "I can't breathe in here." Kara said before staggering towards the exit; her vision blurred as she stepped out into the daylight and collided with a passerby, knocking him to the ground. "Sorry" Kara called as she disappeared down an alley.

"I can't breathe." Kara said as she began unbuttoning her shirt; she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground.

"Look at me Kara." Alex said as she knelt down and took hold of her hands; she could feel Kara's body trembling "I want you to focus on my voice; can you do that for me?" Kara nodded and stared into her sister's eyes. "Breathe in." Alex instructed as she too took a breath in. "And out." The two sisters repeated this until Kara got her breathing under control. After a few minutes her vision cleared and the dizziness and nausea passed.

"How you feeling?" Alex asked

"Exhausted." Kara answered honestly

"Come on; let's get you home." Alex said as she fastened Kara's shirt. Kara was in no position to argue so she allowed her sister to guide her back to her apartment.

00

Alex stood at the edge of Kara's bedroom and watched her sleep. Guilt flooded her as the image of her sister trembling in the alley way replayed itself in her mind. She couldn't help but wonder how long Kara had been suffering. There had been signs but Alex had chosen to ignore them because deep down she knew helping Kara would mean dealing with her own fears and she was not ready for that. She couldn't risk opening that door for fear of never being able to close it. Instead she allowed the anger she felt to consume her until it was all she felt.

"Stay...please." Kara said softly.

Alex hesitated for a second before making her way over to the bed and climbing inside. She wrapped one arm around Kara and used her free hand to gently stroke her hair. Kara found the movement and the sound of her sister's heartbeat soothing and fell back to sleep quickly. Alex fought against her own tiredness until she finally gave in and allowed her-self to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Kara stirred before running her hand over where Alex had been lying; she frowned before eventually opening her eyes and noticed her sister was no longer there. A tremor of dread slid through her as memories from the alley came flooding back. Kara pressed her face into her pillow; she knew Alex would want to talk about what had happened. A few minutes passed before Kara finally pushed her-self up into a sitting position, swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way into the living room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked as she closed her laptop. She had spent the last hour researching stress, anxiety and PTSD. It was clear Kara was suffering from anxiety but Alex couldn't deny the fact that she her-self could relate to some of the symptoms listed. However she refused to dwell on those thoughts and quickly suppressed them.

"I'm a little embarrassed." Kara replied before taken a seat next to Alex.

"You have nothing to feel embarrassed about." Alex paused and took hold of Kara's hand. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"You don't need to apologise Alex. Besides I'm fine." Kara replied with a reassuring smile.

"You're far from fine Kara; you suffered a severe panic attack today and I'm guessing this wasn't the first time."

"I..." Kara swallowed and looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"How long?" Alex asked as she fought back her own emotions. Her heart ached; it pained her to see her sister like this.

Kara inhaled deeply and took a second to compose her-self. "The first attack happened during the police shoot out. I thought it was just a one off but then it happened again that day in Metropolis." Kara exhaled and looked back at Alex "The truth is I'm scared. I hear gunshots and I freeze. The memories from that night come flooding back and I can't breathe."

Alex shuffled closer to Kara and wrapped her arm around her. "What you're feeling is normal. I just wish you told me sooner; I hate the thought of you going through this alone."

"I didn't want you to worry; you have enough to deal with."

"I'm your big sister; it's my job to worry about you."

How do you cope?" Kara asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't really remember much from that night." Alex lied. The truth was Alex remembered everything; especially the pain and fear she felt as the bullet ripped through her chest.

"I don't believe you." Kara replied without thinking.

Alex stiffened "We're not talking about me Kara."

"Maybe we should be; we were both shot that night. You're the only person who truly understands what..."

"Kara stop." Alex snapped; she stood and made her way into the kitchen. The apartment fell silent for a few minutes. "Talking about what happened that night won't help us find dad or J'onn."

"But it could help us." Kara replied as she approached Alex." I've tried to be strong like you but these feelings inside are suffocating me." Fresh tears began to run down Kara's face. "I feel so weak."

"What you're feeling is not a sign of weakness. It's a sign you've tried to remain strong for too long." Alex reached over and took hold of Kara's hand. She stared towards the area she was shot. "You wanted to know how I cope."

Kara nodded

"I keep busy. I try to keep my mind occupied."

"It sounds more like you're avoiding what happened."

"You're properly right but right now I need to keep it buried because I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with it just yet." Tears were in her eyes but she blinked them away. "You're stronger than me Kara. This fear, this anxiety you're feeling; you will overcome it."

Kara felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders; she knew these feelings wouldn't vanish over night but just talking about them gave her some relief. Kara embraced Alex and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Alex frowned "For what?"

"Just being you. I'm strong because I have you by my side."

Alex smiled and returned the sisterly embrace. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I shouldn't have pushed you." Kara turned and lowered her head onto her sister's shoulder. "I know you will talk when you're ready."

Alex rested her head on top of Kara's. "We should order food."

"We should...wait." Kara replied as she looked around. "What time is it?"

"Just after 4:30"

"You're kidding? I've slept the whole day?"

"You obviously needed it."

"I need to call Miss Grant."

"I've already taken care of it. Well James has; he's covering for you."

"He is?"

Alex nodded "And we are having a much needed sister bonding night. No calls, no talk of work or Cadmus; just pizza, ice cream and Game of Thrones."

00

"General Lane" Donovan called as he entered the room.

General Lane stood and turned to face Donovan; he was clearly annoyed with being kept waiting. Lane had been asked to take over liaisons when Corporal Jim Harper resigned as Director.

"Sorry I'm late; can I get you anything to drink?"

"No" Lane replied sharply "I've waited long enough; let's just get on with it."

"Of course General." Donovan replied "This way." General Lane and his assistant followed Donovan into elevator. "I think you'll be impressed with the progress we've made since Harper's last visit."

"We shall see." Lane replied with a doubtful expression.

Donovan spent the next two hours showing Lane around his labs; stopping to demonstrate the weapons they had created with alien technology.

"As you can see we have improved the armour..."

"We've already tested robots; they don't work." General Lane interrupted.

Donovan clenched his jaw and took a moment to compose him-self. "With all due respect General; this is far more advanced then red tornado."

"I didn't come here to see robots or flashy weapons Donovan; I'm here for an update on the Superhuman's."

Donovan chuckled "Is that what you're calling them."

"Enough with the tourist tour; it's time I was shown Cadmus."

"Unfortunately General, that's won't be possible."

"Are you forgetting who you report too or where your funding comes from?"

"I'm well aware General but you don't have the clearance."

"The hell I don't." Lane snapped "My people want to know what's taken so long."

"These things take time."

"Maxwell Lord managed to create a clone of Supergirl within months."

"He had her DNA" Donovan snapped.

"He had a small drop of DNA from an arm." Lane replied "You've had countless of Fort Rozz prisoners and have still failed to produce anything."

Donovan glared at the General. "Remind me again what did happen to Lord's clone?"

"You have one week; if there are no results the funding will be pulled." Lane said as he headed back towards the elevator.

"And who will you give it too? Lord?" Donovan asked as he followed the General. "Rumours are he doesn't play well with others; especially those in government."

"That really isn't your concern." Lane smiled; if only Donovan knew Lord was already working with them.


	14. Chapter 14

Donovan stared down from his office window; rage building within as he watched General Lane drive away. As the vehicle disappeared from sight, Donovan unleashed his anger by knocking over the ornaments from a nearby cabinet; causing them to crash and break against the marble floor.

"I take it the meeting with the General went well." Sasha said as she appeared behind Donovan.

Donovan glared at her for a moment. "The fool acts as if I work for him." Donovan spat before turning back to the window. He glanced over to the coffee shop where Alex had spent the last week surveilling him but there was no sign of the agent. "Where's Danvers?"

"She returned to National City but I suspect she'll be back." Sasha replied.

Donovan continued to stare out of the window. Although the anger still ran through his veins it was tempered with the thought of Alex. There was something about her that intrigued him.

"Arrange another meeting with the General."

"Sir?" Sasha asked confused by his request.

"If the General wants to see Cadmus, then I will show him Cadmus." Donovan turned and walked to the opposite side if the room and pressed his hand against the wall. A small device appeared and scanned his eye. Second's later part of the wall slid open and he stepped inside.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sasha asked as she followed Donovan into the room.

"It's time to move forward; no more hiding in the shadows."

00

"Psst!"

Kara and Alex turned to see Reynolds motioning them over. The two sisters exchanged confused looks before making their way over to him. As they approached, Reynolds turned and headed down the corridor towards Winn's office. They picked up their pace and followed him.

"What is it?" Alex asked as they entered the office.

"Winn may have found something." Reynolds replied as they made their way over to Winn and Lucy.

"Any idea's what it could be?" Lucy asked Winn.

"Honestly...I have no idea. I haven't seen anything like it." Winn replied.

"Like what?" Kara asked.

"After I ran the thermal scan on Donovan's building I decided to hack in and take a look around."

"Winn" Kara interrupted.

"Don't worry; I was careful." Winn replied.

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked.

"I didn't find anything on Cadmus but I did notice this strange energy pattern." Winn replied as he pointed towards the monitor. "I've been watching it over the past week. It happens two, sometimes four times a day but only lasts a few seconds."

"It could be anything." Reynolds said.

"Whatever it is; it's coming from Donovan's office." Winn leaned back, allowing the others to take a look at the blue prints he'd retrieved. "What do you think?"

"It's worth checking out." Kara replied.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Lucy asked. "You're last visit proved to be unsuccessful."

Alex thought for a moment before turning to face Winn. "Do you think you can hack back in and shut down their defences?"

"You mean shut down the manufactured kryptonite which turns Kara into a care free, burger loving..."Winn began.

"Can you do it?" Alex interrupted. She refused to joke around when it came to her sister's safety.

"Possibly but I can't guarantee it won't alert their security team." Winn replied more seriously.

"Looks like you'll be sitting this one out sis." Alex said to Kara.

"No way" Kara replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"We can't risk you being exposed again."

"I'm not letting you go in there alone." Kara replied.

"She won't be." Reynolds replied. "I can get us in."

"You can?" Alex questioned.

Reynolds pointed to the blue prints displayed on Winn's screen. "Our best option is to enter Donovan's office via his balcony."

"That will be difficult; Donovan hardly leaves his office and security has been increased out of hours."

"According to his diary he will be out all day on Wednesday." Winn said.

"How do you...never mind." Alex said before turning her attention back to Reynolds. "How do we gain access to his balcony?"

"Simple; we use the window-washing platform." Reynolds replied.

"Won't that leave you too exposed?" Lucy asked.

"Donovan's office is located on the 87th floor. We would only need to descend three floors which appear to be vacant." Reynolds replied.

"So no one will see us." Alex added.

"How will you get on the roof?" Kara asked.

"We zip line." Reynolds replied confidently.

"Zip line? in broad daylight." Kara replied.

"I'm confident we won't be seen."

"Well that makes me feel much better." Kara replied sarcastically.

"Kara this is what we're trained to do; I need you to trust me ok." Alex said reassuringly.

Kara sighed; she couldn't help but feel outnumbered. "Fine but I'm coming to Metropolis with you."

"Great; you can give us a lift." Reynolds added.

00

"I think I'm going to be sick." Reynolds said as he, Alex and Kara landed on a rooftop opposite Donovan's building.

Kara and Alex both smiled. "I guess my sister is a little too quick for you." Alex teased.

"You think?" Reynolds replied.

"Come on." Alex made her way over to the edge of the roof, knelt down and retrieved the equipment from her rug sack.

Kara looked down and watched as the citizens of Metropolis made their way around the City. "What if someone sees you?"

"They won't; their too preoccupied with their own lives to notice us." Reynolds replied as he took the zip line gun from Alex; he aimed it at the rooftop of Donovan's building and fired.

Kara watched as the two agents quickly connected their harnesses to the wire. Reynolds was the first to step off the edge and zip line across to Donovan's building.

Kara took hold of Alex's arm. "Promise me you'll be careful and won't do anything reckless."

"When have I ever been reckless?"

Kara raised her eyebrows "You have the habit of acting before thinking when it comes to family, especially when their in danger."

"I guess it runs in the family."

"Just promise me."

Alex wrapped one arm around Kara and pulled her close. "I promise." She placed a kiss on Kara's cheek before turning and stepping off the edge. It took only seconds for Alex to reach the roof and disconnect her-self.

Kara watched as Alex and Reynolds descended down the side of the building and onto Donovan's balcony.

"Kara." Superman called from behind her.

Kara turned to face her cousin. "Kal El."

"What's going on?"

Kara inhaled a deep breath before explaining everything to her cousin and pointing towards Alex and Reynolds who were still working on unlocking the balcony door.

"That explains why you look so worried." Superman said.

"I should be over there with her."

Superman placed his hand on Kara's shoulder. "If there's anyone you can trust with your sister's life; it's Reynolds."

Kara sighed. "Will you stay with me?"

Superman smiled. "Of course I will."

They watched as Alex and Reynolds entered Donovan's office; closing the door behind them.

"Now we wait." Kara said sadly.

00

"Is it me or did this office look bigger on the blue prints?" Alex asked.

"It would be if it wasn't for this." Reynolds nodded to the wall opposite. "It could be a panic room."

"Or the source of those energy bursts." Alex replied as she began examining the wall. "There has to be an opening."

Reynolds smiled before pressing his hand against the wall. A small part of the wall opened, revealing a screen.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked

"Finger prints." Reynolds replied as he pointed towards the smudge marks. "Donovan should really consider hiring a cleaner."

"I'm impressed."

"Don't get too excited. That's an eye lock security system." Reynolds nodded towards the screen. "We won't be able to open it without Donovan's eye."

"Sounds like a job for Winn." Alex replied; she retrieved her phone from her back pocket and dialled Winn's number.

"You rang." Winn answered.

"We've hit a wall, literally." Alex replied as she turned her phone towards the security lock.

"This is state of the art." Winn said

"Can you open it?" Alex asked.

"Luckily your boy has some skills but it will take time."

"I thought you said you had skills." Reynolds joked.

"Ouch; you've been spending too much time with Alex." Winn replied.

"I wish." Reynolds whispered so only Alex heard him; their eyes locked for a few seconds before Alex turned away.

"We should take a look around while we wait." Alex said; she began searching through Donovan's desk while Reynolds searched through the filing cabinet. They both knew they wouldn't find anything but Alex was happy for the distraction.

 _ **Twenty minutes later.**_

Alex felt her phone vibrate and quickly answered it.

"Open sesame." Winn said.

Alex and Reynolds watched as the wall slid open, revealing a smaller room with a circular platform located in the centre.

"It's a teleportation machine." Alex said as she stepped into the room.

"Wait...did you say teleportation machine?" Winn asked. "That is so cool."

"Thanks Winn." Alex replied before ending the call.

"How on Earth does Donovan have a teleportation machine?" Reynolds asked.

"The Kryptonians used teleportation beams to transfer prisoners to Fort Rozz. Its possible Cadmus retrieved the equipment when Rozz crashed on Earth."

"How do you know this?"

"I spent some time in my sister's head." Alex replied. Reynolds looked back at her with a confused look on his face. "It's a long story." She added before examining the control panel. The controls seemed simple enough; she hesitated before pressing a button on the panel. 30, 29, 28; a countdown appeared on the panel; she turned and quickly made her way to the circular platform.

"What are you doing?" Reynolds asked as Alex stepped up onto the platform.

"We've come this far." She felt her phone vibrate once more and saw a text from Kara asking what was taken so long. She quickly replied and placed her phone back in her pocket.

Reynolds stepped up onto the platform, facing Alex. The two agents shuffled closer together as steel rings dropped from the ceiling; locking them on the platform. "No turning back now." Reynolds said.

"Turning back was never an option for me." Alex replied. Suddenly bright lights surrounded them but faded within seconds.

"Woah" Reynolds said as he stepped off the platform and staggered to his right, falling against the wall.

Alex's head buzzed and she almost lost her balance but after a few steps she regained control and began taken in her surroundings. The room was small and dimly lit and only contained the teleportation device. It was clear they were no longer in Donovan's office.

"Where are we?" Reynolds asked; pushing himself off the dark stone wall.

"I think we've found Cadmus."

Reynolds expression went from surprise to wary in the space of a heartbeat. "Do you have a signal?" He asked, pulling his mobile from his pocket.

Alex retrieved her own mobile from her back pocket. "I have one bar."

"That's one more than me." Reynolds replied as he stared down at the "No signal" message. He sighed and placed his mobile back in his pocket. "We should go back." Alex simply nodded and stared at the metal door. She felt Reynolds gently take hold of her arm. "You did it; you found Cadmus but now's not the time to take any unnecessary risks."

Alex sighed. "I know but every part of my body is telling me to open that door."

Reynolds stared back at her "Turning back really isn't an option for you."

Alex shook her head "But it is for you. You should go, tell Kara what we've..."

"The hell with that Danvers; I'm coming with you." Reynolds interrupted.

Suddenly the door opened and a middle aged man with red hair stepped into the room. Their eyes locked for a moment before the man made a move towards a red button located on the wall to his right.

Reynolds launched towards him, throwing his right arm around the man's neck and putting him in a chokehold. Alex walked over to the door and popped her head out. Once she was sure no one had been alerted she closed the door and turned her attention back to Reynolds who was now dragging the unconscious man to the corner of the room.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Reynolds asked as he tied the man's hands behind his back.

"I don't think so." Alex replied as she knelt down and retrieved the man's ID/Pass. "You know, you can still go back."

Reynolds stared back at her. "I thought we just had this conversation." He paused before nodding towards the door. "Lead the way Danvers."

Alex couldn't help but smile as she stood and headed for the door.

00

"Alex wait." Reynolds whispered as they entered a vacant office. They had spent the last thirty minutes searching and had found nothing. "We need to go back."

"I can't..."

"We have no idea how big this place is; we could spend a day searching and still come up with nothing. We need backup." Reynolds interrupted. Alex sighed before turning her attention to one of the computers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hacking into the DEO database." Alex replied.

"I thought Winn's firewall was unbreakable and since when do you know how to hack?"

"I know enough to raise an alert and leave Winn some breadcrumbs to follow."

"You're a genius."

Alex smiled and shook her head. "There, that should do it."

"Let's get out of here." Reynolds said as he headed for the door. He paused and raised his hand. Alex froze as a voice outside the room grew louder.

"General Lane this way." Donovan's voice echoed down the corridor. Alex's heart skipped a beat as she pressed her-self up against the door and waited for the men to pass. A few seconds past before she and Reynolds stepped out of the room.

Reynolds turned in the direction of the teleportation device but stopped when he realised Alex was already heading in the opposite direction. "Alex."

"Shh" Alex replied as she took a right at the end of the corridor. To her surprise there was only one door located in this area.

"We can't stay out here." Reynolds said.

"I agree; come on." Alex hurried over to the door and retrieved the ID card from her pocket and pressed it against the scanner. Relief washed over her as she heard the door unlock. "As soon as we're in, find cover." Alex ordered. Reynolds simply nodded before following Alex into the room.

They quickly took cover behind what appeared to be a large server. "Now what?" Reynolds asked.

"I don't see them." Alex replied

"Maybe they didn't come in here."

"It's the only room..."

"Shh." Reynolds interrupted. "I think I can hear them."

Alex tilted her head; she could hear the voices but was unable to make out what they were saying. "We need to get closer."

"I was worried you'd say that."

Alex was the first to run forward; closely followed by Reynolds. "Is this close enough for you?"

"It is for now." Alex replied. From her location she had a clear view of the General and his military guard but couldn't see Donovan.

"Here they are; your Superhumans." Donovan said with a smirk.

Lane stared at the four large glass pods and the unconscious figures inside. "Four?" General lane asked unimpressed. "I asked for an army."

"Firstly, you didn't ask for anything and secondly, I don't work for you." Donovan pulled out his gun and aimed it at Lanes guard. Everything happened so fast, Alex didn't have the chance to react; she stared at the lifeless body of the guard lying on the ground. Anger began to flow through her veins and she reached for her gun; she was about to make her move when Reynolds grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She glared at him as he shook his head side to side.

"Have you gone mad?" Lane shouted as he took a step backwards; closing the space between him and Alex.

Donovan chuckled as two of his men took hold of the General. "I'm not mad General; I just have problems with taken orders from those who allow aliens to roam free."

"Those who pose a threat are dealt with..." Lane began.

"What about those in red capes?" Donovan interrupted. "They pose the greatest threat and yet you do nothing."

"The Kryptonians have saved this planet and the lives..."

"Enough." Donovan shouted and aimed his gun at the General. "Where were they when my mother lay dying on the side walk." Donovan spat. "It's time we take our planet back."

Lane shook his head "You're wrong."

BANG

General Lane dropped to the floor as the bullet ripped through his abdomen. Donovan stood over him with his back to Alex.

"Why?" Lane asked

"Because you're too weak to do what needs to be done. These false guards have brainwashed you into believing they're Earth's protectors." He nodded towards his men who took hold of Lane and began dragging him towards the door.

Alex tapped Donovan on the shoulder and as he turned she punched him hard in the face; breaking his nose. Donovan fell backwards, cupping his face as blood poured from his nose. She shook her hand hard to ease the pain from her knuckles and made her way over to Reynolds who was busy fighting with the two guards.

"We have to go...now!" Reynolds shouted as he knocked one of the guards to the floor.

"Agreed" Alex replied as she disarmed the other guard and used his own weapon to knock him unconscious. She turned and helped Reynolds pick General Lane up from the floor.

"You fool." Donovan shouted as he staggered to his feet. "Do you really think you can come in here and take what is mine?" Blood pooled over his mouth as he tried to blink the tears from his eyes.

Alex shifted Lane's weight onto Reynolds and walked back towards Donovan. Without warning, she kicked him in the groin and he fell back to the floor. "This isn't over."

As much as Alex wanted to stay and find her father and J'onn; she knew she had to get the General out before reinforcements arrived.

They managed to make it to the end of the corridor before the alarm was raised. Alex and Reynolds picked up their pace and dragged Lane back towards the teleportation room. "Stay back; get back in your rooms." Alex shouted as Cadmus employees stepped out into the corridor.

"Stop!" A guard shouted from behind them. Alex looked over her shoulder and so a group of guards rushing towards them.

"Damn it." Alex aimed her gun at the ceiling and fired causing the Cadmus employees to run down the corridor towards the guards. Alex and Reynolds increased their speed once more.

"We're nearly there sir; just hold on." The muscles at the top of her thighs burnt and her shoulders began to cramp but she continued to push her-self forward.

Minutes later they entered the room where the teleportation device was located and locked the door behind them. "Get him on the platform." Alex ordered as she made her way over to the control panel.

General Lane cried out in pain as Reynolds lifted him up onto the platform. "Sorry sir." Reynolds said as he made sure there was enough space on the platform for Alex.

30, 29, 28...the guards began banging on the door. 27, 26, 25...Alex made her way towards the platform but froze as she heard the door unlock. She quickly turned and launched her-self at the door; trapping the guards arm. She slammed her body repeatedly against the door; the guard cried out in pain before removing his arm.

"Alex." Reynolds shouted as metal rings dropped from the ceiling; locking him and the General on the platform. "Turn it off...stop it..." Reynolds shouted.

Alex looked over her shoulder and watched as both Reynolds and Lane vanished. Suddenly she was knocked backwards and fell to the floor as the door burst open. She looked up at the guard, their eyes locking for a few seconds before her training kicked in. She kicked out, slamming her boot against the guard's knee. The guard cried out and dropped to the floor. A second guard aimed his gun at Alex but she grabbed his wrist, turned her body into his and aimed the gun at the control panel; she couldn't risk Donovan or his guards following Reynolds so she emptied the clip into the controls.

The guard kicked the back of Alex's knee; her leg buckled and she dropped to the floor. She went to stand but stopped her-self as more guards entered the room and aimed their weapons at her.

"Where are the others?" Donovan asked as he stepped into the room.

"They got away." A guard replied, looking down at his feet.

"Go after them." Donovan ordered.

"We can't; she's destroyed the control panel."

Donovan glanced at the control panel and back to Alex. "Stand her up."

Alex fought against the guards as they pulled her to her feet. They twisted her arms behind her back and held them there; making it impossible to move without causing injury to her-self. She glared at Donovan as he stood in front of her. Without warning Donovan delivered a blow to her abdomen; knocking the wind out of her. If it hadn't been for the guards holding her she would have falling back to her knees.

"That's for breaking my nose." Donovan spat.

Alex straightened her-self up and stared back at him. "You should be thanking me for improving your face."

Donovan turned and picked up the guards empty gun from the floor before swinging round and hitting it against the side of Alex's face. Pain erupted in her cheek as her world turned dark.


	15. Chapter 15

"No...no...No!" Reynolds shouted as sparks flew up from the control panel. "Damn it Alex." He knew she had somehow disconnected the controls; preventing him from returning. His eyes fell on the General; he was barely conscious and losing a lot of blood. Reynolds took one last look at the control panel before rushing over to the General and pulling him to his feet.

00

"You're doing it again." Superman said as he glanced down at Kara's hand; she had been subconsciously drumming her fingers against the ledge ever since Alex and Reynolds entered Donovan's office.

Kara sighed and folded her arms. "Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"I'm sure their fine."

"Then why won't Alex answer her phone?"

Superman thought for a moment. "It could be on silent. Just give them some more time."

"It's been over an hour Kal." Kara replied before starring back towards Donovan's balcony. "Reynolds." She said as the agent appeared on the balcony.

"See, I told you..." Superman paused. "Is that General Lane?"

"Where's Alex?" Kara asked; she could feel the panic rising within as she scanned the balcony and saw no sign of her sister.

"He's hurt." Superman said noticing Lane's blood stained shirt.

Reynolds looked up at the rooftop and was glad to see both Supergirl and Superman looking down at him. "I'm going to need your help. The General's been shot; he's lost a lot of blood."Reynolds said; knowing they could hear him.

"Where's Alex." Kara called back.

"He can't hear you Kara."

"I'm going to throw the General off the platform."Reynolds called as he pulled open the gate and placed Lane on the edge.

"You catch Lane and..." Superman began.

"I want Reynolds." Kara interrupted; she needed to know where her sister was and Reynolds was the only person who could give her the answers.

"Lane doesn't have much time; he needs medical treatment and you're faster than me."

Kara sighed before nodding her agreement.

"Sorry sir." Reynolds said before pushing Lane from the platform. Kara swooped down and caught the General in her arms. Reynolds watched as she disappeared from view.

"It's your turn Jack." Superman said as he hovered a few feet away from the platform.

Reynolds took one last look back before leaping from the platform.

00

"Dad?" Lucy said as she saw her father being wheeled towards her on a stretcher. "What happened?" She asked as she quickly caught up with them.

"I don't know." Kara replied sadly as they rushed down the corridor towards the medical bay.

"Lucy." Lane said faintly as he lifted his hand.

Lucy took hold of her father's bloodied hand. "I'm right here dad."

Kara stopped and watched Lucy and the medical team disappear through the medical doors. She knew there was nothing she could do for them so she turned and marched back up the corridor towards the entrance.

"Where's Alex?" Kara almost shouted as Reynolds and Superman entered the DEO.

"Kara, calm down." Superman said as he positioned himself between the two.

"I'm so sorry Kara." Reynolds said.

"I trusted you."

"Kara, please." Superman said.

"What happened?" Kara asked ignoring her cousin.

Reynolds shook his head. "We found a teleportation device in Donovan's office." He paused and took a step closer towards Kara. "It took us to Cadmus."

Kara felt paralyzed; panic rising as she replayed his words over and over in her head. "Cadmus has Alex."

"We will get her back." Superman said as he placed his hand on Kara's shoulder. "Where are you going?" he asked as Kara pushed past.

"I'm going to find my sister." Kara replied.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Kara stopped and turned to face both Superman and Reynolds; her fists clenched "I will tear down that building if that's what it takes to get her back"

"Are you forgetting about the Kryptonite?" Superman interrupted.

"I don't care."

"I do."

"I have a way to locate Cadmus." Reynolds said. Both Kara and Superman stared at him as he explained how Alex had hacked into the DEO database. "Winn should be able to track their location."

Kara changed her direction and hurried down the corridor towards Winn's office; closely followed by Superman and Reynolds.

00

Alex's head jerked upwards as she inhaled a sudden breath. Her body ached and her cheek throbbed; she tried to raise her hands but they had been bound to the chair. Her vision started to clear as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

"Welcome to Cadmus Alex." Donovan said as he took a seat opposite her.

Forgetting about her restraints, Alex shot forward. Donovan's smug expression fuelled her rage as she strained against the straps. She felt one of the straps loosen before a hand slapped down onto her shoulder and pulled her back against the cold metal chair. Sasha's other arm came across her chest; locking her into place. Unable to move her arms or legs; she bit down on Sasha's arm. Causing Sasha to scream out in pain and release her hold on her.

Donovan quickly stood, grabbing Alex by the jaw. "Enough!" he spat.

Alex winced as his thumb moved over the cut on her cheekbone. "Let go." Alex said through gritted teeth.

Donovan smiled before tightening her restraints and returning to his seat. He tilted his head "How did you gain access to my office."

Alex ignored the question and surveyed the room. She had been placed in the centre of the room, with Donovan sitting a few feet in front of her. The room itself wasn't much bigger than her lab. There was a large monitor mounted on the wall behind Donovan, a steel table sat below it and ran the length of the room. Her eyes fell on the metal door to her right.

Donovan looked towards the door and back at Alex. "Are you expecting someone?" He teased. "No red capes are coming for you Alex. Destroying the teleportation device wasn't your smartest move."

Alex glared at him. "It stopped you following Reynolds and Lane."

"It did but now I have you."

"For now."

"You're not going anywhere Alex; you belong to Cadmus now." Donovan said coldly.

Alex knew she couldn't escape on her own but she also knew Kara and the DEO would be looking for her; she just needed to buy some time. "Why did you shoot Lane? Why kill his man?"

Donovan hesitated before pulling out a USB stick from his shirt pocket. "They were caught stealing from Me." he dropped the USB to the floor and stamped on it. "Just like you."

"I'm not here to steal from you; I only came for my father and J'onn."

"They belong to me."

"No they don't." Alex replied as her anger built within.

Donovan stood and made his way over to the monitor on the wall. He turned back to face Alex before pressing the play button.

Alex strained against her restraints as footage of her father rocking back and forth in his cell appeared on the screen. "What have you done to him?"

"I'm glad you asked." Donovan pressed a few keys on the keyboard and the footage changed. Alex watched as her father was dragged into a room and strapped down to a stretcher.

"That's Dr Steinberg." Donovan pointed towards the man on the screen. "You will meet him soon enough."

"You..." Alex began

"Shh...this is where it gets good." Donovan interrupted.

Alex turned her attention back to the footage and watched as Dr Steinberg injected her father with a blue liquid. Her father's screams were deafening. Her restraints dug into her skin as she tried to break free. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched her father's body shake uncontrollably. "Turn it off." Alex spoke low, unable to watch any more.

"I thought you wanted to know what happened to your father."

"Turn it off!" Alex shouted.

Donovan smiled "The drug Dr Steinberg injected your father with is used to wipe memories. It's much easier to control people when they don't remember who they are."

"You took his memories?"

"We did but no matter how many times we administered the drug, your father eventually remembered." Donovan muted the footage before returning to his seat.

"Does he remember now?" Alex asked.

"He remembers." Donovan replied; he watched as relief washed over her. "He used to draw pictures of your home in Midvale, of you, your mother and _her_."

"Just let him go."

"No."

"Why?"

"Three years ago your father's memories came back stronger than before. He remembered everything and began plotting his escape." Donovan paused. "My father tried to stop him but Jeremiah killed him."

"My father..."

"Is a murderer" Donovan interrupted.

"You don't have the right to keep him here."

Donovan chuckled. "Your father had the choice to leave Cadmus and he chose to stay."

"You're lying. My father would never abandon his family."

"I promised not to harm his family as long as he continued to work for us. I never expected his daughter to come looking for him." Donovan chuckled "I almost have the full set; I just need mama bear. How is your mother? Is she still enjoying her weekly book club?"

"You son of a bitch." Alex once again pulled on her restraints. "Stay away from my mother!"

Donovan checked his watch before making his way to the door. He looked across to Sasha "You two play nice."

"Donovan!" Alex shouted as he closed the door behind.

00

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Jeremiah stop!" Dabney Donovan called.**_

 _ **Jeremiah paused at the top of the stairs; he was so close to freedom and only Dabney stood in his way. "I remember everything Dabney."**_

" _ **Let me help you." Dabney replied as he took a step closer towards Jeremiah.**_

" _ **You mean help me forgot."**_

" _ **You've helped us achieve so much over the years..."**_

" _ **You used me. You took away my memories; you made me believe I was helping people."**_

" _ **You have and you can still help them."**_

" _ **You mean continue to create weapons for you; I'd rather die."Jeremiah spat.**_

" _ **I'm sorry you feel that way Jeremiah." Suddenly Dabney swung his fist and it collided with the Side of Jeremiah's face; knocking him off balance.**_

 _ **Jeremiah managed to dodge the second blow and punched Dabney on the bridge of the nose. He heard a crack before blood exploded from Dabney's nose. He made a run for the door but was tackled from behind by Dabney. The two struggled before losing their balance and falling down the metal staircase. Jeremiah heard another crack as they landed hard at the bottom of the stairs.**_

 _ **Suddenly guards surrounded them and pulled Jeremiah up to his feet, slamming him against the wall. He felt the restraints tighten around his wrists as the guard checked Dabney.**_

" _ **He's dead." the guard called.**_

 _ **Jeremiah stared down at Dabney's lifeless body before pain erupted in his head and his world turned dark.**_

 _ **00**_

 _ **Jeremiah opened his eyes, he had no idea how long he had been unconscious but he knew he had been moved into Dr Steinberg's lab. He pulled on his restraints but was unable to break free.**_

" _ **Save your strength Jeremiah, you're going to need it." Dr Steinberg said.**_

 _ **Suddenly the door to the room swung open and Simon Donovan stepped inside. His eyes were red and puffy but immediately filled with rage when he saw Jeremiah lying on the stretcher. He ran over to him, wrapped his hands around his throat and began to choke him.**_

 _ **Jeremiah felt the pressure building in his head as Donovan tightened his grip.**_

" _ **That's enough Simon." Dr Steinberg appeared and tried to pull Donovan away. "Let him go!" Steinberg gave one last pull and both men staggered backwards.**_

" _ **Let me go." Donovan snapped as he tried to push past Steinberg.**_

" _ **Calm down Simon."Steinberg replied.**_

 _ **Donovan turned his attention to the rest of Steinberg's lab and began flipping furniture and throwing items across the room. A few minutes passed before Donovan fell to the ground and buried his head in his hands.**_

 _ **Dr Steinberg knelt down beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder."I'm so sorry Simon."**_

" _ **My father's dead." Donovan sobbed.**_

" _ **He's at peace." Steinberg replied.**_

 _ **Donovan glared back at Jeremiah, he didn't deserve peace. Death would be too easy. He wanted Jeremiah to suffer, to feel his pain. Donovan quickly stood and made his way over to fridge where Dr Steinberg stored his samples.**_

" _ **What are you doing?" Steinberg asked.**_

" _ **There has to be something in here to make him suffer." Donovan pulled a glass tube from the fridge.**_

" _ **No Simon, you can't. It isn't safe."**_

" _ **I don't care."**_

" _ **It hasn't been tested."**_

" _ **I don't care!" Donovan shouted. "You either help me or you can leave."**_

" _ **We should wait for Thomas."**_

" _ **No! Thomas doesn't have the stomach for what needs to be done."**_

 _ **Dr Steinberg looked back at Jeremiah, curiosity got the better of him and he quickly retrieved a syringe and needle.**_

" _ **Good man." Donovan said.**_

" _ **What are you doing?" Jeremiah asked as Steinberg tied a tourniquet around his arm. "No." Jeremiah began to struggle against the restraints. "Not again, please."**_

" _ **You can keep your memories." Donovan spat as he pressed the needle against Jeremiahs arm. "I want you to remember everything."**_

 _ **Jeremiah flinched as the needle pierced his skin. He felt a warm sensation travel up his arm, followed by a strange tingling. "What have you done?"**_

 _ **A wicked smile spread across Donovan's face. "Time will tell."**_

 _ **00**_

 _ **Two years ago**_

" _ **Go ahead Jeremiah." Donovan said as he slid open the van door. "You're free to go."**_

 _ **Jeremiah sat in the corner of the van, shaking his head. "No...You're playing games...again."**_

 _ **Donovan knelt down beside him. "No games Jeremiah. The choice is yours."Donovan lied; he knew Jeremiah had been plotting another escape.**_

 _ **Jeremiah looked up at Donovan "I want to go home."**_

" _ **Then go." Donovan replied as he pushed the back door open.**_

 _ **Jeremiah raised his hand in an attempt to shield his eyes from the daylight. Once his vision adjusted, he stepped out of the van and inhaled a deep breath. The smell of garbage filled his nostrils but he didn't care; this was the first time he had been outside since Cadmus captured him. A smile escaped him as he stared up at the clear blue sky.**_

" _ **Just one thing" Donovan said as he stepped out of the van. "I'm going to need this back." Donovan raised his hands and removed the silver headset from around Jeremiahs head. They locked eyes before Donovan nodded towards the entrance of the alley. "Go"**_

 _ **Jeremiah hesitated before slowly walking towards the end of the alleyway. The closer he got to the edge, the more he felt.**_

 _ **Donovan and Steinberg had spent months experimenting on Jeremiah. The result left Jeremiah with the ability to feel other people's energies; he became highly sensitive to everyone's emotions which caused him a great amount of pain.**_

 _ **Jeremiah felt the pressure build in his head as he stepped out of the alleyway.**_

" _ **Watch it!" A man snapped as Jeremiah knocked into him.**_

" _ **Sorry" Jeremiah staggered backwards and fell against the wall. He looked up and down; Donovan had dropped him off during the morning rush; he was surrounded by people and their emotions. He pressed his hands against the side of his head and dropped to his knees. The pain was becoming unbearable.**_

 _ **Donovan knelt down beside Jeremiah once more and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Can you hear me Jeremiah?"**_

 _ **Jeremiah flinched from Donovan's touch and slowly nodded his head.**_

 _ **Donovan grabbed Jeremiah's jaw and pulled his head up until their eyes met. "I know about your plan to escape Jeremiah. This little test is to help you realise you can no longer survive in this world; the life you once knew is gone." Donovan paused and glared at a women who was about to offer some assistance. She quickly looked away and carried on her way. "Cadmus is your home now."**_

" _ **I won't go back." Jeremiah used all his strength and pushed Donovan. He fell backwards as Jeremiah quickly stood and began staggering down the street; crashing into passersby as he tried to put enough distance between himself and Donovan.**_

 _ **Donovan jumped to his feet and retrieved a small silver device from his pocket. As a backup plan, he had his team implant an explosive pellet in Jeremiah's head. His thumb hovered over the black button as he watched Jeremiah. He could end his life with a press of a button but he had no intention of ending his suffering just yet. He placed the device back in his pocket and quickly followed Jeremiah.**_

" _ **Are you ok?" A woman asked as Jeremiah fell to her feet clutching his head. Blood poured from his nose as the pressure in his head built.**_

" _ **Please...help me." Jeremiah forced the words out as he fought to remain conscious.**_

" _ **Jeremiah it's ok." Donovan said as stepped closer.**_

" _ **Are you together?" The woman asked.**_

" _ **I'm his carer." Donovan replied. "Come on Jeremiah, it's time to go home."**_

" _ **No!" Jeremiah shouted. He shuffled closer towards the woman; more people began to stop and stare.**_

" _ **Do you know this man?" The woman asked Jeremiah.**_

 _ **Jeremiah nodded. "I'm not going back."**_

" _ **Perhaps we..."The woman began but Donovan raised his hand to stop her; they we're attracting to much attention. He needed regain control of the situation.**_

 _ **Donovan knelt down opposite Jeremiah. "Jeremiah, look at...look at me." Donovan ordered. Jeremiah reluctantly stared back into Donovan's cold eyes. "Think of your family, they must be worried about you. I could arrange for them to be brought to you."**_

" _ **No...you promised." Jeremiah replied. He knew Donovan was threatening his family.**_

" _ **I did and I would like to keep my promise."**_

 _ **Once Jeremiah gained the ability to feel other people's emotions he was unable to concentrate or carry out the research Cadmus required of him. Donovan had his team create a device which could block out these emotions. As long as Jeremiah wore the headset, he felt no pain but he refused to carry out any more research for Donovan.**_

 _ **This angered Donovan and he threatened the lives of Eliza, Alex and Kara if Jeremiah didn't cooperate. Jeremiah had no choice but to continue working for Cadmus.**_

" _ **The choice is yours Jeremiah; are you going to cooperate?" Donovan asked.**_

 _ **Jeremiah nodded.**_

" _ **Are you sure?" The woman asked.**_

" _ **We'll be fine."Donovan answered as he helped Jeremiah to his feet.**_

 _ **The woman watched as Donovan and Jeremiah made their way down the street and disappeared into the alley.**_


	16. Chapter 16

"This is taken to long?" Kara said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Winn replied without looking up from his PC.

"Kara..." Superman began.

Kara raised her hand "If you're about to tell me to stay calm or be patient again; don't."

"I'm sorry." Superman replied sadly.

Kara locked eyes with her cousin; a pang of guilt shot through her. "I didn't mean to snap." Kara said as she perched her-self on the edge of Winn's desk. "I just feel so helpless."

"If there's anyone who can get Alex back it's you but we can't go in guns blazing. Cadmus has been operating for many years; who knows what weapons or defences they have."

"I just wish Alex was here to tell me what to do." She stared down at her lap.

"Guy's, I'm in." Winn said.

Kara turned to face the monitor as Reynolds and Superman moved closer. "Do you have their location?" Kara asked. Winn hesitated and looked up at Superman. "What is it?" Kara asked noticing his hesitation.

Winn turned back to his PC and began typing. "I just need a few minutes to check their security system and make sure there's nothing that can harm you two."

"There isn't time." Kara replied.

"It will only take a few minutes."

"A few minutes can seem like a life time when being held captive. I need the location."

"I'm almost done."

"Winn"

"Damn it Kara." Winn stood quickly, causing his chair to slide across the room and crash into the wall. "We already know Donovan's building is protected by some sort of Kryptonite. All I'm asking is for a few minutes to make sure Cadmus doesn't have anything that can harm or kill my best friend."

"Ok." Kara spoke softly.

"Ok" Winn replied as he blinked away the tears fighting to escape.

"Here you go." Reynolds said as he retrieved Winn's chair.

"Thank you." Winn replied as he took a seat.

"Any chance you can access their security cameras?" Reynolds asked as he leaned over Winn.

"I can but you need to back up and give me some space." Winn replied.

"Sorry" Reynolds took a step back and watched as Winn continued to work.

"What are you thinking?" Kara asked.

"It would be an advantage if we have eyes on the inside." Reynolds replied. "We have three people to rescue and Cadmus is a pretty big place."

"It would also be an advantage if Winn could lock Cadmus out of their system and take control." Superman added.

"No pressure." Winn said as he worked.

"Can you do it?" Kara asked.

Winn smirked and pointed at the screen. "I'm already doing it."

Kara watched as CCTV footage appeared on Winn's screen; she quickly scanned the images, her eyes opened wide as she saw footage of Alex. "There, that's Alex."

Winn clicked on the footage, maximising the CCTV video. They watched as a Donovan left the room. "Do you recognise her?" Kara asked as Sasha positioned her-self in front of Alex.

"No. Is there audio?" Reynolds asked.

"Yeah." Winn clicked a button and turned up the volume until Alex's voice could be heard.

" _ **If you hurt my mother, I will kill you." Alex said.**_

Kara felt her heartbeat skip a beat; she stared across to Superman who nodded before disappearing from the room. Kara turned her attention back to the screen and hoped Eliza hadn't been taken.

 _ **Sasha chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."**_

" _ **Untie me and I will gladly show you." Alex replied.**_

"At least she's ok." Reynolds said.

"She's strapped to a chair and being held against her will." Kara replied.

"I just meant..."

"Alex is pretty badass." Winn interrupted. "I almost feel sorry for them."

Kara frowned; she knew her friends were just trying to reassure her but it didn't stop the feeling of dread building in the pit of her stomach.

" _ **You don't need to fight me Alex." Sasha said. "We'll be on the same side soon enough."**_

" _ **I will never work for Cadmus."**_

 _ **Sasha smirked "Funny, that's what I said."**_

" _ **What happened?"Alex asked, hoping to buy some time.**_

 _ **Sasha hesitated "They experimented and eventually broke me down."**_

" _ **Experimented?" Alex asked.**_

" _ **They took away my emotions. I feel nothing."**_

" _ **You feel pain." Alex glanced at the bite mark on Sasha's arm.**_

" _ **Unfortunately I do but I could kill you now without hesitation and feel no remorse."**_

" _ **Sounds like Cadmus turned you into a killer."**_

 _ **Sasha narrowed her eyes "I didn't ask for this."**_

" _ **But you choose to stay and continue to work for them."**_

" _ **What choice do I have with this in my head?" Sasha tapped the side of her head."Donovan can end my life with a flick of a switch."**_

 _ **Alex thought for a moment "He's planted an explosive in your head?"**_

 _ **Sasha nodded. "Even if he hadn't planted the device, I can't survive without their medication."**_

" _ **There has to be a way. Help me escape and I promise..."**_

 _ **Sasha began to laugh "You can't save me Alex; you can't even save yourself."**_

Winn's office door opened and Superman stepped inside.

"Is Eliza safe?" Kara asked.

"She is. I've asked her to wait in Alex's lab but she's asking a lot of questions."

Kara sighed. "How do I tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Eliza said as she stood in the door way.

"Eliza" Kara said before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her adoptive mother. "You're supposed to be waiting in the lab."

Eliza cupped Kara's head in her hands "What's happened?"

Kara hesitated "Cadmus, they have Alex." She watched as Eliza's eyes filled with fear. "We're going to get her back. Winn's located their base..." Kara began but was interrupted as an unfamiliar voice played over the speakers.

" _ **Agent Danvers, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Dr Steinberg said as he entered the room.**_

"Is that Alex?" Eliza asked as her eyes focused on the screen. Winn quickly stood and positioned himself in front of the screen.

"Eliza." Kara said as her adoptive mother made her way over to Winn. "Alex wouldn't want..."

"You can either move or be moved." Eliza said to Winn.

Winn looked to Kara for help.

"It's ok Winn." Kara said.

Winn stepped away from the screen. "I can see where Alex get's it from." He whispered to Reynolds.

Eliza raised her hand to her mouth as she saw Alex strapped to a chair. Kara moved closer and placed her arm around Eliza's shoulder. "I'm going to get her back."

Eliza nodded and took a few seconds to compose her-self. "Do you know where their keeping her?"

"It's an old underground military base." Winn answered as he pulled up the layout and images of Cadmus.

Eliza stared at the screen. "Is that where Jeremiah has been all these years?"

"We think so." Kara replied.

The room fell silent.

"So, what's the plan?" Reynolds asked, breaking the silence.

Superman quickly examined the layout. "This could be where their keeping Jeremiah and J'onn. I will search this area while you and Reynolds rescue Alex."

"I know you're used to going solo but I'm not letting you go in there alone." Kara said.

"Kara, I will be fine." Superman replied with a reassuring smile.

"That's what Alex said."

Reynolds raised his hand "You know we have a base full of highly trained agents, all eager to get their colleagues home safely."

Kara thought for a moment. "Ok. Put a team together; we leave in fifteen minutes."

00

"Relax Alex; I only need to take a few samples." Steinberg said as he tied a tourniquet around her arm.

"Why do you need my blood?" Alex asked as she continued to struggle. Sasha grabbed a handful of Alex's hair and pulled her head back. She felt a sharp scratch as Steinberg inserted the needle in her arm.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Steinberg said as he placed the third sample onto the trolley. He stared back at Alex's chest. "May I?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer as he slightly lowered her top and examined her gunshot wound. "Remarkable."

"Get your hands off of me." Alex said through gritted teeth.

Steinberg smirked and indicated for Sasha to release her hold on Alex before taken a seat opposite.

Alex stared back at him.

"Your father always said you were the strong one."

"Stop; you don't get to talk to me about my father, not after what you've done to him."

"I've given your father a gift."

"A gift...you destroyed his life." Alex almost shouted.

"I'm a scientist..."

"You're a monster." Alex interrupted.

Steinberg chuckled "No my dear, I'm the one fighting the monsters."

Suddenly the lights in the room went out, plunging them into darkness for a few seconds before the emergency lights lit up the room in red.

"My apologise Alex, it's an old building." Steinberg said calmly.

"Perhaps Donovan forgot to pay the bill."

Steinberg chuckled as Sasha made her way to the door and stepped out into the corridor. "The lights are still out." Sasha called from the corridor.

"Relax dear, this happens quite regularly."

Alex looked up at the monitor on the wall; a smile escaped her as she read the words on the screen.

 _She's on her way_


	17. Chapter 17

"It's hard to believe Cadmus operates under something so beautiful." Superman said as he and Kara hovered above the wooded area and waited for the DEO helicopters to catch up.

"Not for long." Kara replied. "We're shutting Cadmus down for good."

"Kara." Winn called over the comms.

"What is it?" Kara asked as she raised her hand to her ear.

"I have control of their security system; you guys are good to go."

"Do you still have eyes on Alex?"

"I do, she's ok. The creepy looking scientist is still with her but the red head left the room when I cut the power."

Kara felt her-self relax slightly. Alex was still alive and from what she saw unharmed. She narrowed her eyes and used her X-ray vision to scan the area. "There's an elevator shaft."

"I'm bringing the lift up now." Winn said.

"You know, we could just fly down." Kara replied.

"I know you and your cousin can but unfortunately we mere mortals can't. The agents will need the lift in order to follow you."

"There's another entrance." Superman said as he finished his scan of Cadmus. "Maybe we should split into two groups, cover more ground."

Kara nodded her agreement "Be careful."

Superman smiled "You too." he flew towards the second entrance as the four helicopters approached. Kara indicted for two of the helicopters to follow Superman and the two remaining to follow her.

Kara landed in front of two large steel doors and immediately pulled them open and entered Cadmus. As she approached the elevator, the doors opened. She stood on the edge and stared down the dimly lit elevator shaft. "Do you think they know we're here?"

"Their starting to suspect something's wrong." Winn replied as he watched Cadmus employees on the CCTV.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the DEO agents entering. "Winn if anything happens, promise me you will take care of Eliza for me."

"Don't talk like that." Winn interrupted. "You're going to be fine. This time tomorrow we'll be eating potstickers and drinking tequila."

"Tequila?"

"Ok, I will be drinking tequila."

Kara smiled at the thought "Thank you."

Winn swallowed the large lump rising in the back of his throat. There was so much he wanted to say but everything that came to mind sounded like a goodbye. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his computer. "Now let's kick some Cadmus ass."

"My thought's exactly." Kara replied before flying down the elevator shaft.

00

"Why are you smiling?" Steinberg asked.

"I'm smiling because my sister's coming for me..."

"The kryptonian?" Steinberg interrupted. "She's not your sister and she's not coming for you."

"Are you sure about that?" She watched as Steinberg glanced up at the lights; he spun in his seat as a loud bang came from outside the room.

Sasha ran back into the room and grabbed Steinberg by the arm. "We have to go, now!"

"What's going on?" Steinberg asked as Sasha pulled him to his feet.

"There's been a breach. Donovan has ordered me to get you to safety."

Steinberg glared back at Alex. "What about her?"

"The guards will take care of her." Sasha dragged Steinberg to the opposite side of the room and Alex watched as they disappeared into a hidden passage.

"You've got to be kidding." Alex said as she looked around the now empty room. She began pulling on her restraints but they wouldn't budge. "Come on" Alex called out in frustration. Her head snapped up as two guards' entered the room and made their way over to her. "I was beginning to think you guys had forgetting all about me."

One of the guards smirked before kneeling down in front of her and removing the straps from around her legs. "What's going on?" Alex asked.

"We have orders to move you." The guard to her left replied as he glanced back towards the door. "Matthews stop!" The guard called as he pulled his colleague back; stopping him from removing the restraints from around Alex's wrists.

"Jeez Brierley, what is it?" Matthews asked as he shrugged Brierley off.

"Donovan gave strict instructions remember? Use the sedative before removing her restraints." Brierley replied before returning his attention back to the door.

"She doesn't look so tough." Matthews said as he knelt back down and retrieved a small plastic box from his inside pocket.

"Tell that to Thomas and Dowling."

"She did that." Matthews asked surprised.

Alex watched as he prepared the sedative; her heart beat quickened as adrenalin pumped through her veins.

"You understand this is nothing personal." Matthews said as he stood in front of her with the needle in his right hand.

"Nothing personal" Alex replied with a smile before kicking Matthews in the groin. He dropped to his knees gasping. Alex raised her legs to her chest and kicked out; she watched as Matthews fell backwards.

"You stupid..." Brierley began before disappearing in a blur.

"Kara." Alex said as she saw her sister from the corner of her eye. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Kara asked as she removed Alex's restraints, pulled her to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. "I've been so worried."

"I'm ok. Did Reynolds and Lane get out?"

"They did." Kara replied as stepped back and looked Alex up and down.

"Honestly I'm fine...Hey" Alex said as Kara thumped her in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You should never have used the portal; it was reckless and dangerous." Kara replied.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't."

Matthews stood and raised his gun but Kara was quicker; without hesitation she turned and snatched the gun from his hand. Matthews bent down to retrieve his back up weapon but Alex kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall flat on his face. She quickly picked up the needle and jabbed it into Matthews's buttock. "Sleep tight."

"Let's get out of here."

"Not without J'onn and Dad." Alex replied as she picked up Matthews gun.

"Kal and the DEO agents are looking for them now. I will return to help search once you're..."

"I've come this far Kara; do you really think I'm going to leave without them or let you return without me?" Alex interrupted.

Kara sighed. "No but I had to at least try." Kara turned and raised her hand to her ear. "Winn, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, are you ok? Have you found Alex?" Winn asked.

"I have Alex but I need to know where their keeping J'onn and Jeremiah."

Winn hesitated; he hated the thought of sending his friend deeper into Cadmus.

"Winn" Kara said.

Winn sighed "Their being held three floors down."

"What about Kal El?"

"He's run into a little trouble but it's nothing he can't handle." Winn replied as he watched Superman on the CCTV cameras.

Kara and Alex exchanged looks as they heard gun fire from the floor above. "Are you sure they don't need our help?"

Winn watched as Superman threw one of the Superhumans across the room. "Nope, looks like they have everything under control. You guys need to take a right out of that room and head back to the elevator shaft. I've closed the emergency doors so you should have a clear path."

"Thanks Winn, you're the best." Kara replied.

"Just be careful."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have to admit I struggled writing the fight scenes. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter but hate keeping you all waiting. Hope you enjoy it : )**_

00

"Winn, have you heard from Kara?" Reynolds asked as he and the other agents began searching one of the floors above.

"She has Alex; their ok." Winn replied.

Relief brought a smile to his lips."Where are they?"

"They're going down to Level 3."

"What? Why?" Reynolds asked as his relief was replaced with worry.

"I think that's where Donovan is keeping Jeremiah and J'onn."

"And you're letting them go down there alone." Reynolds replied.

"Dude its Kara and Alex; I couldn't stop them even if I tried."

"They're going to need backup." Reynolds indicated for Lennox and Jackman to follow him while the other agents continued their search. "But she's ok...Alex?" he asked as they turned and headed back towards the elevator.

"She's ok." Winn replied.

Suddenly gun fire forced them to take cover as guards appeared at the end of the corridor and fired.

"Reynolds" Winn shouted. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine; it's just the welcoming party." Reynolds replied as he returned fire before taken cover again.

"That's some welcoming party." Winn replied as he pulled up the CCTV footage. "I count four approaching from you right and another three on your left."

"Should we go back?" Jackson asked.

"Not an option; more guards are on their way. They're boxing you in." Winn said.

"I'm sensing you have a solution." Reynolds said as he reloaded.

"The elevator doors will open in ten seconds; you guys better move fast." Winn replied.

Reynolds turned to face Jackson and Lennox. "Go, I will provide cover."

"But..."

"Go, now!" Reynolds ordered as he opened fire and took out two guards; from his peripheral vision, he saw Jackson and Lennox dive into the elevator unharmed before taken cover as the guards returned fire. Bullets skimmed past him; hitting the tiles on the wall.

"Reynolds" Lennox shouted. "We will cover you; on the count of three."

Reynolds nodded and watched as Jackson and Lennox took aim and fired; he inhaled a deep breath before darting towards the elevator. He crashed against the elevator wall and watched as the doors slowly closed.

As the lift descended the agents took the opportunity to reload their weapons and waited for the doors to open.

"Woah, Woah!" Reynolds shouted as the doors opened. "Alex it's us."

Alex lowered her gun "You took your time." Alex joked as she and Kara entered the lift.

"It's good to see you to Danvers." Reynolds replied with a smile which faded when he noticed the bruise and small cut on her cheek. "What happened to the other guy?"

"I broke his nose."

"Was it Donovan's nose?" Kara asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice." Kara replied as the elevator jerked and continued descending.

It took less than a minute for the elevator to reach level 3. As the doors opened, Kara took hold of Alex's hand. "No matter what, we stick together."

Alex smiled and gently squeezed Kara's hand "No matter what."

00

"J'onn" Superman called as he stepped inside the lab and saw the Martian submerged in a tank full of water. He glared at an older woman who looked nervously towards the tank before running out of the room.

Superman sped towards the tank and punched the centre of the glass. A crack appeared but the glass did not break. He clenched his fist, drew his arm back and delivered another powerful blow. Gallons of water exploded from the tank as the glass shattered.

"J'onn" Superman shouted as he knelt down beside him and removed his restraints.

J'onn stared up at him and waited for his lungs, inner valves and chambers in his air canals to adjust. He had been submerged in the tank for days but luckily his ability to alter his lungs allowed him to breathe underwater.

He swallowed and inhaled his first breath. "How did you find me?" J'onn asked weakly.

Superman smiled "You have Alex to thank..." Suddenly Superman felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him backwards. Unable to break free, Superman elbowed the superhuman twice in the side before grabbing his arm and flipping him over his shoulder.

The superhuman landed hard on his back but managed to raise his leg and kick Superman in the chest; knocking him back a few feet.

Superman quickly recovered as the superhuman charged towards him. The two flew across the room and crashed in to the wall. Dust surrounded them as debris fell to the floor.

The superhuman threw his left fist and it hit the side of Superman's face causing him the stagger backwards. Superman raised his arms and blocked three of the Superhumans strikes before knocking him up into the air with an uppercut to the jaw. He landed and slid across the floor.

"Stop!" Superman shouted as the superhuman pushed himself to his knees. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't belong here kryptonian." The superhuman replied.

Superman used his X-Ray vision to scan the superhuman and was surprised to see he was in fact human. "What have they done to you?"

The superhuman smirked "They've given me the strength to defeat you." He spat before charging back towards Superman. The two collided and locked eyes as they tried to overpower each other. The superhuman bent his knee and repeatedly kneed Superman in the side before flipping him over his hip. He sat on top of him; locking his knees against Superman's ribs before raising his fists and delivering blow after blow to Superman's face.

Superman tasted blood as the superhuman punched him in the mouth; splitting his lip. He watched as the superhuman pulled his arm back, his fist clenched and aimed directly at Superman's face. Superman moved his head to the side and dodged his fist; he heard the tile beneath his head crack as the Superhumans fist collided with the floor.

The superhuman cried out as he examined his hand. Superman bucked and managed to dislodge the Superhumans knee and push him back. He pushed himself to one knee but another superhuman entered the room and jumped on his back; he fell back onto all fours. His arms buckled as the other superhuman returned to his feet and kicked him in the torso.

"Leave him alone." J'onn shouted as he staggered towards them. He reached out and grabbed one of the Superhumans but he was too weak to pull them off of Superman. The second superhuman spun around and punched J'onn in the jaw; he flew across the room and crashed into some cabinets.

Anger burning through him; Superman pressed his hands against the floor and pushed himself up from the ground and crashed through four floors before landing in a much larger room. Cadmus employees screamed and ran from the room as Superman and the two Superhumans circled each other. The second superhuman raced towards him and swung his fist but Superman was quicker. He grabbed the superhuman and spun him around before letting go; he watched as the superhuman crashed through the walls and disappeared from view.

The first superhuman tackled Superman from behind, wrapped his arms around his torso and flipped him over his body. Superman quickly recovered and pulled him back through the hole he had created. He locked eyes with the superhuman as he flew as fast as he could back down. A loud bang exploded around them as they crashed onto the ground, causing a large indent as debris surrounded them.

Superman stood and stared down at the unconscious superhuman for a few seconds before rushing over to J'onn. He placed his hand on his chest and gently shook him "J'onn". Relief washed over him as J'onn groaned and opened his eyes. "Let's get you out of here." Superman placed J'onns arm around his neck and pulled him to his feet.

"What about Jeremiah?" J'onn asked

"Alex and Kara will find him."

J'onn froze. "They're here?"

"Yes; it's a long story."

"I'm not leaving without them." J'onn replied as he pulled away from Superman and staggered towards the door.

"No disrespect J'onn but you're in no condition to help anyone."

"I'm..." J'onns vision blurred and the room spun as he felt himself fall forward. Superman moved quick to catch him before he hit the ground. "Help them." J'onn whispered before blacking out.

"I'm getting you out first." Superman said before pulling J'onn over his shoulder and taken flight.

00

"Alex" Reynolds called. "I think I've found your father"

Alex felt her heart skip a beat as she stared back at Reynolds. She and Kara exchanged a look before rushing over to where Reynolds stood. He nodded towards the small window on the door before stepping back. Her mouth felt dry, she swallowed and took and step towards the door and looked through the small window.

"It's Jeremiah." Kara said softly.

Alex nodded and blinked away her tears before unlocking the two bolts. She reached for the handle but hesitated and looked over her shoulder at Kara "Together."

Kara smiled and reached for the handle. Alex placed her hand on top of Kara's and they pulled the door open.


	19. Chapter 19

The lights flickered on as Alex and Kara stepped inside the small room. They watched as the man quickly moved from his bed and stood with his forehead pressed against the wall and his hands crossed behind his back. The sisters exchanged looks before stepping further into the room.

The room itself was small; it contained a single bed, toilet, sink with no mirror and a white corner desk with a plastic stool.

"Dad" Alex spoke softly and moved towards him. Her eyes fell on the green lights attached to the thin metal neckband secured around his head. "Dad" Alex repeated when her father didn't respond. "It's Alex." She looked back to Kara who moved closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jeremiah, it's Kara; we've come to take you home."

Jeremiah turned his head slightly but did not look at his daughters. "More tricks."

Alex fought back her emotions; it broke her heart to see her father like this. "No tricks dad, we're getting you out of here." she placed her hand on Jeremiah's other shoulder.

Suddenly Jeremiah screamed out in pain and dropped to the floor clutching his chest.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she knelt down in front of him and placed her hand on his knee.

Jeremiah struggled to breathe as the pain shot through him. He had never felt pain like it; it felt as if his chest had been torn apart. "Stop...please." Jeremiah cried out and pushed Alex away before darting to the corner of the room.

Alex returned to her feet and looked to Kara. "What do..." Kara began but was interrupted as Reynolds entered the room.

"We've got company." Reynolds said as he stepped inside the room.

Alex sensed Kara stiffen beside her as gun fire echoed down the corridor. "I need a few minutes." Alex said.

"Alex, there isn't time." Reynolds replied. "Donovan's men are closing in and I've lost contact Winn. We..."

"Reynolds, please." Alex pleaded.

Reynolds glanced from Kara to Jeremiah before returning his attention back to Alex. "Five minutes."

"Thank you."

Reynolds nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kara turned and leaned over the sink; gripping the edge tight as her body trembled. "Please don't do this to me now." She silently pleaded as her anxiety rolled around her stomach.

"Kara" Alex said as she moved to her side; she placed her hand on Kara's back and began rubbing it up and down. "It's ok; I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Kara replied as memories of the shooting came rushing back. The emotions came flooding back and she felt her legs buckle; she dropped to her knees, still clutching the edge of the sink.

Unable to move Kara; Alex knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her "It's going to be ok Kara; I just need you to breathe." Alex could feel Kara's heart beat thumping in her chest.

Kara exhaled the breath she had been holding as tears ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Look at me Kara."

Kara hesitated before letting go of the sink and turning to face Alex.

Alex began to wipe away Kara's tears. "Don't ever apologise for how your feeling."

Kara glanced towards the door as gunfight continued.

"Ignore what's going on out there; I just want you to concentrate on me." Alex took hold of Kara's hands. "Remember what I told you."

Kara nodded and started to take slow steady breathes.

"Don't let your fear control you, embrace it; use it to give you strength."

Kara looked up at Alex "How can you be so calm?"

"I was trained..." Alex paused and looked down. She knew lying and pretending she was fine wouldn't help her sister; it would just make her feel weak and pathetic. Alex sighed before looking back up at Kara. "The truth is I'm terrified."

Kara raised her eyebrows "You hide it well."

Alex smiled and felt Kara's body relax slightly. "That's because I have you by my side."

Kara laughed softly "I'm no use to anyone like this."

"You're stronger then you know" Alex replied. "You can and will overcome this."

Kara nodded "Together?"

"Together" Alex repeated.

Kara felt the tension leave her body as her heartbeat and breathing returned to its normal rhythm. "Cadmus has taken so much from us; I say it's time we took it back."

"Absolutely" Alex replied before wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Alex" Jeremiah called from the corner of the room.

Alex and Kara turned to face Jeremiah and were surprised to see him standing.

Jeremiah looked between them "I'm sorry; I thought Donovan was playing tricks. I didn't recognise you." He paused and took a step forward "You two have grown so much." Without hesitation Kara and Alex moved towards him but Jeremiah raised his hand indicating for them to stop. He tapped the device on his head "This prevents other people's emotions getting in but I can still feel them through physical contact."

"What have they done to do?" Alex asked

Jeremiah rubbed his chest "I could ask you the same thing."

Suddenly Reynolds burst through the door "Sorry to be the one to break up the family reunion but we could do with a little help out here." He ducked as bullets flew past.

"I'm on it." Kara said

"Are you sure?" Alex replied

Kara smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, I promise not to freak out again." She flew out the room and down the corridor towards the gunfight. Adrenalin rushed through her body as she saw three bullets about to hit Jackson; she flew forward and positioned her-self in front of him and watched as the bullets bounced off her chest. She looked back up and locked eyes for a few seconds with the guard before he dropped his gun and disappeared down the corridor.

"Thanks" Jackson said.

"No problem" Kara replied as more guards appeared. She pushed both Lennox's and Jackson back as more bullets flew towards them. Kara turned and used her freeze breath which sent the guards flying backwards. She sped forward and quickly restrained four of them. A fifth guard managed to pull out his sidearm and point it directly at her face. Kara stared down the barrel for a second before snatching it from him and crushing it in her hand.

"You don't belong here." The guard spat. "We will rid this world of your kind."

"I think it's time for you to sleep." Kara flicked the guard on the forehead; knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks for the save." Lennox's said as he and Jackson stepped into the corridor.

"Don't mention it." Kara replied. Her anxiety still rolled in her stomach but she refused to allow it to control her.

"Kara" Alex called as she rushed towards them; followed closely by Reynolds and Jeremiah. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kara answered honestly.

"How about we get out of here before more guards arrive" Lennox's said.

"What about J'onn?" Alex asked.

"We've searched every cell; there's no sign of him." Reynolds replied.

"What about Winn?" Kara asked "Can't he access the cameras and..."

"We lost contact with Winn the moment we got off the elevator." Reynolds interrupted.

"I'm not leaving without him." Alex said.

Kara nodded her agreement.

"Then I suggest we go up a few levels." Reynolds replied as he headed towards the elevator.

"What about the others?" Jeremiah asked.

"Others?" Jackson asked.

Jeremiah looked nervously between Alex and Kara. "There are others down here Alex; we can't leave them."

"They could be dangerous." Jackson said.

"There not dangerous; there scared." Jeremiah replied.

"How can you be sure?"

Jeremiah looked at Alex "Trust me."

Alex nodded "No one deserves to be treated like this; open the cell doors."

The agents hesitated before making their way over to the controls and opening the cell doors.

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked.

"Not really." Alex replied; she frowned and stared back at the cells "Why aren't they leaving their cells?"

"Like I said; their scared." Jeremiah replied as he moved over to the fire alarm and pulled the lever. He glanced up at the ceiling "That was supposed to set the alarm off."

Kara thought for a moment "I'm guessing Winn's jamming the alarms."

Alex sighed "Jackson take the cells on the right and start at the top; Lennox start at the bottom. Reynolds, take the left and I will meet you in the middle."

"What about me?" Kara asked

Alex stepped closer to Kara and whispered "I need you to stay with dad."

"What about sticking together?" Kara replied.

"I'm only a few feet away; you'll be able to see me."

Kara nodded "Ok but be quick."

"Thank you." Jeremiah said as Alex walked past; she gave him a reassuring smile before entering the first cell.

"Are you ok?" Without thinking Kara placed her hand on Jeremiah's back and felt him flinch. "Sorry" she quickly removed her hand.

Jeremiah frowned "I didn't feel anything."

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"When you touched me, I couldn't feel your emotions." Without warning Jeremiah placed his hand on the side of Kara's face. There was no pain, no overwhelming or rush of emotions. He smiled before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"How is this possible?" Kara asked.

Jeremiah cupped her face and thought for a moment "perhaps it's because you're kryptonian." He wrapped his arms back around her.

Kara smiled "We will find a way to reverse whatever Cadmus has done to you."

A few minutes passed and the corridor was filled with over forty Cadmus prisoners.

"Is this everybody?" Alex asked.

"It is" Reynolds replied. "How do you want to do this?"

Alex glanced around at all the faces. "We will go up in groups; once the first group has moved up a few levels, try contacting Winn and explain what has happened. Make sure he stays in control of the elevator."

"Who goes first?" Jackson asked.

"You will take the first group, followed by Lennox and then Reynolds." Alex replied as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh my god" Kara called as she noticed the timer on the bomb ticking down.

Alex's eyes opened wide as she too noticed the bomb in the elevator. "Everybody take cover" she shouted.

Everyone began running down the corridor; some darted back inside their cells as the bomb exploded.

Kara grabbed Alex and Jeremiah and threw them inside a nearby cell; she was about to close the door when the force of the explosion forced her back and everything went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I wanted to post one more before Christmas. I hope to have another chapter up next week.**

 _ **Merry Christmas**_

"What the hell is going on down there?" Donovan shouted over the radio.

"We're trying to contain Supergirl and the others on level 3."

"By blowing up the base" Donovan spat. "Do me a favour and don't make any more idiotic decisions." Donovan slammed the radio onto the desk and glared at the man to his right. "How much longer"

"I'm trying Sir but this guy is good." Jax's replied as he typed frantically on his keyboard.

Donovan gripped the radio in his hand and smacked it across Jax's head; he toppled sideways and fell off his chair. "Get me back in control...Now!"

"Yes...yes Sir."

"Sir" Brierley said as he entered the room cradling his arm.

"What" Donovan shouted.

"I...we...I mean" Brierley stuttered.

Donovan slowly turned to face him; he could feel the anger building inside him as he stared back at Brierley. "Where's Alex?"

Brierley hesitated "We tried to move the agent but Supergirl, she..."

"She got away?" Donovan interrupted.

Brierley nodded and glanced around the room nervously.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Without warning Donovan pulled out his gun, aimed it at Brierley's head and fired. He turned and pressed the gun against Jax's head "If I'm not back in control in the next five minutes; you're next."

Jaxs felt the sweat run down his neck as his mind raced for ways to re-gain control. "I could do a full shut down."

Donovan chuckled "You mean turn it off and on again?"

Jaxs nodded "I would need to go down to the server room and power everything down but it should work."

Donovan leaned closer "For your sake it better."

00

"Alex" Jeremiah called; he coughed and squinted through the haze of smoke "Alex" he quickly crawled over towards his daughter but hesitated before touching her. He feared the pain and the overwhelming rush of emotions any physical contact brought him. "Wake up sweetie." There was no response. The explosion had destroyed the lights in the room; making it difficult to see if Alex was actually breathing. Jeremiah swallowed before placing two fingers on her neck. He felt the sting in Alex's cheek, the ache in her right hand and the throbbing in her head as if it was his own. He did not fight these feelings; instead he chose to accept them just as Alex had told Kara. He smiled as he felt her pulse under his finger tips. Jeremiah was about to remove his hand but stopped himself as he remembered the pain he felt from Alex's last touch. Curiosity got the better of him and he needed to know what Cadmus had done to his daughter. He allowed her emotions and muscle memories to flow through him and was immediately overwhelmed with sadness, anger and pain. Tears ran down his face as he sat back. All this time he thought he had been protecting them when in fact he had failed them. His daughter had been forced to grow up too soon and take on his responsibilities.

Alex rolled onto her side coughing and she saw her father watching her. "Are you ok" She asked once she caught her breath.

Jeremiah nodded his head. As he dried his tears he was thankful the room was to dark for Alex to see them "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" She squinted and looked around the room "Where's Kara?"

"Here" Kara called as she pushed the steel door off of her-self.

Alex stood and took two large steps towards Kara "Are you ok?"

Kara took Alex's hand and pushed her-self up from the ground "I'm fine; are you two ok?"

Alex nodded "We are but we need to get out of here" she made her way over to the entrance and stepped out into the corridor. She raised her arm to shield her face from the heat.

"I got it." Kara said as moved closer to the fire; she inhaled a deep breath before using her freeze breath to put out the flames. Kara sighed "Guess we'll be taken the stairs."

"Reynolds" Alex called as he and the others appeared in the corridor. "Are you alright?"

"I will be when the ringing in my ears stops."

Alex smiled and looked back down the corridor; her heart sank a little when she realised not everyone had survived the explosion. "So what's the plan?" Reynolds shouted.

"The lift is completely destroyed; we will have to take the stairs." Kara replied

"That's a long way up" Reynolds said as he glanced over his shoulder at the others. "There's no way they will make it to the top."

"Are you feeling strong?" Alex asked Kara.

Kara counted twenty eight survivors; thirty three in total if you counted Alex, Jeremiah and the DEO agents. "It will take at least seven to eight trips."

"Ok" Alex thought for a moment. "You, dad and Lennox's take care of the survivors; Reynolds and I will take the stairs and start looking for J'onn."

Kara folded her arms across her chest "What happened to sticking together."

"There's no way I'm leaving you down here alone." Jeremiah added.

Alex looked between Jeremiah and Kara "Firstly I'm not alone; I will be with two highly trained DEO agents. Secondly we will cover a lot more ground if we split up."

Kara stood firm and stared back at Alex; their eyes locked. "Either we all take the stairs or you promise to wait for me."

"Kara, we need to find J'onn..."

"Then stop wasting time and make a decision." Kara interrupted.

Alex tried to hide her smile; Kara was clearly using "the mom tone" with her." "Ok, I will wait for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now stop smiling and get these people out." Alex replied.

"Jeremiah..."Kara began.

Jeremiah shook his head "I'm staying."

"Dad, you need to go with Kara." Alex said. Jeremiah once again shook his head and began walking down the corridor.

Alex sighed and looked back to Kara "Take the first group up; I will deal with Dad." Alex quickly caught up with her father. "Dad, I need you up top, where it's safe."

"What kind of father would I be if I left my daughters down here?"

"You will be safe and that's all I care about." Alex replied.

"What about J'onn?" Jeremiah asked.

"We will find him."

"Cadmus has many levels..."

"Then I will search every floor." Alex paused and locked eyes with her father "You know where their keeping him; don't you?"

"I have an idea."

"Tell me."

"No; I will show you."

"Damn it dad" Alex turned and kicked the wall in frustration.

"Watch your tone Alexandra" Jeremiah said.

Alex placed her hands on her hips and stared down at the floor; she needed a moment to calm her-self. "Kara must get her stubbornness from you."

Jeremiah chuckled "I think we both know she learnt it from you."

Alex took out her gun and held it out in front of Jeremiah. "Do you remember how to use it?"

Jeremiah took the gun; he ejected and replaced the clip, pulled the upper receiver back and checked the safety. "It's like riding a bike."

"Good; let's hope you don't need to use it." Alex turned and made her way back over to the group. Reynolds handed her his Glock 17 as she passed "Thanks."

"That's the last of them." Kara said as she reappeared; she looked down at the weapon in Jeremiah's hand "I'm guessing Jeremiah's staying." She said to Alex.

Alex stepped closer to her "For now; he might know where their keeping J'onn." Alex lowered her tone so only Kara could hear her "I want you to get him out as soon as we have J'onn."

Kara nodded slightly; she agreed with Alex. She would prefer to have Jeremiah up top with the others.

"Were you able to contact Winn?" Reynolds asked.

Kara shook her head "The blast knocked out my ear piece."

Suddenly the lights went out; plunging them into darkness. Reynolds and Jackson quickly turned the torch on their assault rifles on. "Why would Winn cut the power?" Reynolds asked.

"He wouldn't; it's Donovan." Alex replied as she headed towards the door leading to the stairs. "Which floor do we need?"

Jeremiah stepped forward and looked up the stairwell "Level 8."

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked.

"If J'onns not in his cell he will be in the lab which is on level 8." Jeremiah replied sadly.

Alex and Kara exchanged worried looks. The thought of J'onn being experimented on sickened them. "I will take you up in pairs." Kara said as she took hold of Jackson and Reynolds. She returned in seconds and quickly flew Alex and Jeremiah up to Level 8.

00

"What the hell" Winn said as the screen displaying the Cadmus CCTV footage went blank.

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

"I've lost the connection." Winn sat forward and began tabbing his keyboard; he tried re-connecting but the signal kept dropping. "They must have cut the power; it's the only way."

"Can you..." Eliza paused as she tried to think of the technical word. "Dial back in?"

Winn glanced up at Eliza "I'm trying but without power there's not a lot I can do."

"But my girls..."

"Dr Danvers" Vasquez interrupted as she appeared in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt but you're needed in Med bay."

Eliza felt her heart skip a beat "Who?"

"It's J'onn" Vasquez replied.

"Go; I will keep you informed." Winn said

Eliza hesitated for a few seconds before leaving the room.

"Need any help?" Vasquez asked as she stepped further into the room.

Winn chuckled "Depends; do you code?"

Vasquez took a seat and stretched her fingers out in front of her-self "I thought you'd never ask."

00

Donovan smiled as the monitors in the control room began to power up. "Good work Jax's"

Jaxs sat trying to catch his breath after racing back up from the server room. "I still have to run some checks..."

"Just get my camera's back up and running."

"But..."

Donovan glared at Jaxs.

Jaxs swallowed "Yes sir." A few minutes passed before Jaxs managed to get the cameras back on. "He's trying to hack back in."

"Make sure he doesn't." Donovan replied as he took a step closer to the monitor; his eyes fell on the shattered, empty tank which had held J'onn. He clenched his jaw and continued to scan the other monitors. "There" He tabbed on the screen. "They're on level 8"

"I will isolate the floor and..." Jaxs began.

"No" Donovan interrupted "I have a better idea." He pointed to another screen "Lock this section down and send some men to force them into this area."

Jaxs smiled when he realised what Donovan was planning. "Brilliant Sir."

A wicked smile appeared on Donovan's face "Just make sure you keep that little hacker out."

00

"Everybody out" Reynolds shouted as he entered one of the offices. He and Jackson followed the Cadmus employees as they ran from the room and disappeared down the corridor with their colleagues.

Suddenly gun fire echoed down the corridor as Cadmus guards appeared; forcing them all to take cover in a nearby lab.

"What the..." A man in a lab coat began "You can't be in here."

"Don't you move" Jackson shouted as he pointed his weapon at the man.

Reynolds glanced around the room for another way out but there was none.

"Argh" Jeremiah cried out.

"What is it? Are you hit?" Alex asked as she looked him up and down.

"My head...Argh" Jeremiah dropped to his knees and pressed both his hands against his head.

"Dad" Alex shouted as she and Kara knelt in front of him.

"There's something planted in his head" Kara said as she used her X-ray vision to scan Jeremiah.

Alex lowered her head; she had heard rumours of the military testing such devices "It's an explosive pellet" she looked back up at Kara "We don't have much time."

"There has to be something you can do" Kara said.

Alex's mind raced as she tried to think of something, anything to help save her father. She looked up at the man in the lab "Take it out." She ordered.

The man shook his head "I can't; I don't know how."

"He's lying." Jeremiah said before falling backwards and landing on his back. "He's one of Steinberg's men."

Kara charged towards the man and grabbed him by his lab coat. "Help him...Now!"

The man chuckled "We both know you're not going to hurt me. You're Supergirl and Supergirl doesn't..."

Kara slammed the man against the wall; her eyes filled with heat vision. "You have no idea how far I'm willing to go to save my family.

"I wouldn't be able to remove the pellet safely when he's conscious and there isn't time to sedate him. There's nothing I can do." The man replied.

Kara screamed and punched a hole in the wall next to the man's head before stepping back.

"Kara, you have to freeze him." Alex called.

"What...who?" Kara asked confused

"You have to freeze dad."

"Are you crazy?"

It's the only way..."

"I could kill him." Kara interrupted.

"He's going to die if we do nothing; at least this way he will have a chance."

"Kara" Jeremiah spoke softly. Blood ran from his nose and left ear as the pain intensified "Please."

Kara felt the tears run down her cheeks "There has to be another way." She took hold of his hand and looked back to Alex who shook her head. "I hope you're right." Kara said before using her freeze breath on Jeremiah.

Everyone in the room fell silent; the only sound came from the guards trying to get in.

"I guess Supergirl does kill after all." The man in the lab coat said.

Alex pulled out her gun, walked over to him and smacked it against his kneecap. He gasped and fell sideways against the wall. She threw her-self onto him and pressed her arm against his neck.

"Alex" Kara called from behind.

Alex ignored her and pressed her gun against the man's other knee cap. "You're right, Supergirl won't hurt you but I'm afraid the same can't be said about me." She smacked his knee again and he cried out.

"Alex stop" Kara placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Back off Kara" Alex snapped. Kara removed her hand and stepped back. Alex raised her gun high above his knee again once more.

"Wait, wait" The man called. Alex paused and stared back at him. "I will help him."

"If you try anything..."

"I won't...I promise" He interrupted.

Alex lowered her gun and pulled the man to his feet.

"I will need my equipment." He nodded towards a cabinet and Reynolds hurried over to retrieve the contents.

"That door won't hold much longer." Jackson said.

Alex looked to Kara "Could you seal it?"

Kara nodded and used her heat vision to seal the door.

"Thank you." Alex took hold of Kara's arm "Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's ok; Are you ok?"

"I will be when we get out of here."

The man tried to kneel down beside Jeremiah but the pain in his knee made it difficult. "Could you place the patient on the table?" He asked.

"His name is Jeremiah." Kara replied before gently lifting Jeremiah from the floor and placing him on the table.

They were surprised it only took the man a few minutes to remove the pellet from Jeremiahs head. They watched as he dropped it into a small silver dish.

Reynolds took him by the arm and pulled him away from the table.

Kara stood at the end of the table and used her heat vision to unfreeze Jeremiahs body.

Alex frowned when there was no movement from her father.

"Is he alive?" Kara asked

Alex felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. Her heart began pounding against her chest as she began CPR.

"What have I done?" Kara cried. Her legs felt weak and threatened to give way as nausea rolled around her stomach. "I've killed him."

"You haven't" Alex shouted as she pressed down on his chest; she knew if there was anyone to blame it was her. "Come on dad; don't give up."


	21. Chapter 21

Kara stood frozen, unable to move as she watched Alex start the next round of compressions. The room fell silent as the guards outside the room stopped trying to break down the door.

"Come on, Breathe." Alex shouted as she pressed up and down on her father's chest; blocking out the pain that was burning through her thighs and upper arm muscles. Her shoulders felt as if they were going to collapse with each compression but she pushed on.

"Alex he's..." Reynolds began.

"No he's not" Alex growled.

Reynolds sighed and took a step closer "Let me take over."

"I can do this" Alex replied. Her muscles ached and her breathing was heavy but she would not give up on him.

Suddenly Jeremiah inhaled a breath.

"You did it" Kara called. She tilted her head and smiled at the sound of Jeremiah's heartbeat.

Alex stared down at her father and watched as his chest slowly moved up and down. Relief brought a smile to her lips; she had brought him back. "We have to get him out of here."

The man in the lab coat chuckled "Donovan won't let you leave." He sat nursing his injured knee. "If you're lucky the guards will kill you..."

"Oh shut up." Kara interrupted.

A horrible sound of crunching metal filled the room as the door was ripped from its frame and a superhuman stepped inside; its eyes locked onto Kara as it charged towards her.

"Kara" Alex shouted as she watched her sister and the superhuman crash through the wall and disappeared from view.

"Don't move"

"Everybody get down on the ground...now"

"Do you have any ideas?" Reynolds asked Alex as four guards entered the room.

"I'm thinking" Alex replied as she glanced from one guard to another. They could easily take down the four guards but there was no telling how many more was outside. She lowered her weapon and placed it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Reynolds asked surprised.

"Trust me." Alex whispered as she raised her hands in surrender. Reynolds and Jackson both hesitated before dropping their weapons.

A guard quickly moved behind Alex and kicked the back of her knees; she dropped to the floor.

"Hey" Reynolds shouted but a guard grabbed him and slammed him face first against the wall.

"Put your hands behind your head." The guard ordered Alex. She watched as three more guards entered the room. One of them made his way over the man in the lab coat and gently helped him to his feet.

"I do hope you end up on my table Agent Danvers." The man said wickedly before limping out of the room.

Alex glared at him and watched as he exited the room. She waited but no more guards arrived.

"I said put your hands behind your head" The guard repeated. Shoving her forward with the end of his gun.

Alex slowly raised her hands and placed them behind her head. As the guard took hold of her right hand she reached over with her free hand and used her body weight to pull him over her shoulder. The guard fell forward, hitting his head off the edge of the table. She quickly retrieved the guard's gun and fired two shots at a guard to her left.

Reynolds swung his elbow back and felt it hit the guard in the face. The guard staggered backwards clutching his nose. Reynolds turned and swung his fist; knocking the guard to the ground.

Jackson retrieved his own gun and took down two guards without hesitation.

Alex staggered backwards as a fist collided with her jaw. The guard swung his fist again but Alex raised her arm and blocked it. She kneed him twice in the gut before grabbing the back of his shirt and slamming him head first into the wall.

"Danvers" Jackson called from the door way. "We have a problem."

Alex hurried over to the door way and peered out. Her heart sank as more guards started to arrive. "Damn it" She looked from her father to the hole in the wall opposite before turning her attention back to Jackson. "You and Reynolds take my father..."

"We're not leaving you." Reynolds interrupted.

"Reynolds there isn't time..." Alex paused as something flew by with a whoosh. She watched as Superman disarmed the guards and used their own belts to restrain them.

"Sorry I took so long; I ran into a little trouble on my way back down." Superman said.

"Have you seen Kara?" Alex asked.

"I thought she was with you."

"She was but something attacked her." Alex paused and looked back at the hole in the wall. "Whatever it is, it's not human."

"No it's not and there's more than one." Superman said as he entered the room "What happened to Jeremiah?"

"It's a long story but he needs medical treatment. Can you take him back to the DEO?"

Superman felt torn; he wanted to help Jeremiah and Kara but knew even with his powers he couldn't do both.

"Clark" Alex whispered as she took hold of his arm. "I will find Kara and J'onn but..."

"J'onn is back at the DEO." Superman interrupted.

"He is" Alex asked confused.

Superman nodded "I got him out; he's safe. Did Winn not tell you?"

"We lost contact with Winn but J'onn is safe?" Alex asked.

"He is; your mother is with him now."

Alex fought back the tears of relief trying to escape and glanced back at her father. "I will find Kara but I need you get my father out?"

Superman nodded and made his way over to Jeremiah; he lifted Jeremiah into his arms and walked back over to the door. "I will be back as soon as I can. Be careful."

"You too" Alex replied as she watched Superman disappear with her father. She turned to face Reynolds and Jackson "You guys don't have to do this."

"We know" Reynolds said as he headed towards the hole in the wall.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily Danvers." Jackson added as he followed Reynolds.

Alex tried to hide her smile as she followed the two agents.

00

Kara slide across the floor and crashed into the wall opposite. She pushed her-self up onto all fours but fell back to the ground as the superhuman raised both fists and slammed them down hard on her back. Kara was sure she heard something crack; she craned her neck up but was to slow to avoid the fist coming towards her face. She cried out as pain erupted around her left eye.

The superhuman grabbed Kara and hauled her up to her feet. She swung her fist but the superhuman blocked it and tossed her across the room. She crashed hard onto her back; knocking the air from her lungs. She took a deep breath and pushed the pain to the back of her mind.

As the Superhuman approached, Kara flew upwards and out of reach. She balled her fist and pulled her arm back before flying towards the superhuman. Kara delivered two blows to the Superhuman's face and it staggered backwards.

"What are you?" Kara asked as they began to circle each other. The superhuman did not answer. "You don't have to do this. Whatever Cadmus has done to you, we can help?"

"I must destroy you."

"You don't..." Suddenly the Superhuman sped towards her and swung its fist. Kara caught its fist in her hand "Stop, I don't want to hurt you."

The Superhuman swung its free hand but Kara caught it; she held both its fists in her hands "Let me help you." The superhuman launched its head forward. Fireworks exploded in Kara's head as the Superhumans forehead collided with her own. She felt its cold hand wrap around her neck as she was lifted from the ground. Kara stared into the cold blue eyes; they were filled with rage. The pressure in her head built as the superhuman tightened its grip around her neck. Her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen; she needed to break free. Kara raised her fist and punched the superhuman repeatedly in the face until it eventually loosened its grip and she dropped to the floor coughing.

The superhuman lifted a large metal cabinet from the ground and smashed it down onto the back of Kara's head. It raised the cabinet again and smashed it down onto her back. She was in agony; the pain travelled from her lower back up to her head as she rolled over onto her back. She raised her arms to protect her face as the superhuman pulled the battered cabinet above his head.

"Get the hell away from her." Alex shouted as she took aim.

Kara was filled with hope as the sound of her sisters voice echoed around the room. She lowered her arms and noticed the Superhumans attention was on Alex. She quickly inhaled a deep breath and used her freeze breath to send it crashing backwards. The superhuman crashed through several walls before colliding with some large grey tanks; an explosion echoed down the corridors as the ground shook beneath them.

Alex rushed over to Kara and knelt down beside her. "Are you ok?"

"I've been better." Kara replied. She winced as she sat forward.

"Take it easy." Alex said. She looked Kara up and down. "Can you stand?"

Kara nodded slowly as the pain dulled a little. "Yeah" She slowly stood and took a few seconds to steady her-self.

"We should get out of here before that thing comes back." Reynolds said.

"Or this place collapses." Jackson added as a crack appeared in the ceiling.

"We have to go." Alex said as she took hold of Kara's arm.

"Where's Jeremiah? What about J'onn?" Kara asked.

Alex smiled "Clark got them out."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief "They're safe."

Alex nodded

Kara thought for a moment "We need to get back to the elevator shaft."

00

"I don't remember coming this way." Jackson said as he stared at the steel door located on the opposite side.

"Me either" Reynolds replied as he looked over the railing. "That has to be at least a five hundred foot drop." He looked up and saw four more metal platforms above him. "Should we cross?"

"I could just fly us up..." Kara began but stopped as someone began to chuckle. She turned and saw Donovan walking slowly towards them. He had them right where he wanted them.

He clapped his hands "I have to say I'm impressed Alex; I never expected you to make it this far."

"Don't clap just yet; I'm not finished with you." Alex took a step towards Donovan but Kara pulled her back as his guards took aim. Jackson and Reynolds pointed their weapons and removed the safety.

"I see you managed to rescue the Martian." Donovan said.

"And my father" Alex replied with a smile.

Donovan's nostrils flared as his anger rose within. He quickly composed himself "Lose a Danvers, gain a Danvers." He smiled wickedly.

Kara turned as the door on the opposite side of the platform opened and more guard's appeared. One of the guards pointed a large silver weapon at Alex and fired; Kara watched as pale red light shot towards Alex. Without hesitation Kara positioned her-self between Alex and the light. It hit her in the chest, forcing her and Alex backwards.

Reynolds and Jackson opened fire; forcing the guards and Donovan to take cover.

"What the hell was that?" Kara asked as she and Alex took cover.

"I don't know. Are you hurt?" Alex began checking Kara over.

"Ouch" Kara cried as Alex examined her.

"You're bleeding." Alex said. She used her sleeve to wipe the blood from Kara's knee and applied pressure to the cut. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak" Kara replied honestly.

"Stop" Donovan shouted to his men. "Stop firing you idiots." He waited for his men and the agents to stop firing before calling down the corridor. "Are you still alive Alex?" He waited but there was no reply. "How's your sister feeling?"

"What have you done to her?" Alex shouted back.

Donovan's lip curled into a smile; Alex's question confirmed his weapon had worked. He had instructed the guard to aim the weapon at Alex; knowing Kara would take the hit. "The device mimic's the krypton sun. You have General Lane to thank; he provided the technology from the Jailers ship. Are you still glad you saved his life?" Donovan teased.

Kara and Alex locked eyes. "Try using your X-Ray vision." Alex said.

Kara squinted and focused all her energy on the wall opposite. Her vision flickered for a second before returning to normal. She tried using her heat vision and then her freeze breath. "I can't." She sighed in frustration. "I don't have my powers."

"You're human" Alex added as panic grew inside her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Last chance to surrender Alex" Donovan called down the corridor.

Alex clenched her jaw and glanced over her shoulder towards Reynolds and Jackson. They had taken cover on the opposite side of the corridor. The guard who had fired the weapon had retreated back across the walk way; locking the door behind him.

"What do we do?" Kara asked.

"Wait here." Alex replied.

"Where are you going?" Kara grabbed Alex's arm.

"I'm just going to take a look." Alex gently pulled her arm away and crawled to the edge. She peered around the corner and saw Donovan and eight Cadmus guards positioned at the end of the corridor. She narrowed her eyes and read their lips.

"How long until the weapon recharges" Donovan asked.

"Five, maybe ten minute's sir" Sullivan replied.

"Has Superman returned?"

"There's no sign of him."

Donovan rubbed his chin "Instruct your men to wound them only."

"Sir" Sullivan asked confused.

"I want them alive." Donovan replied.

Alex pushed her-self back and rested her head against the wall. A feeling of dread settling in her stomach as her mind raced to come up with a plan.

"Is it that bad?" Kara asked.

Alex swallowed and looked back at her sister "We just need to stall them until back up arrives." She stood and began checking her ammo.

"Tell me what you want me to do?" Kara said as she stood.

"Stay down. As soon as..." Alex began.

"I may not have my powers but I can still fight." Kara interrupted.

Alex placed both hands on Kara's shoulders "No you can't; you're too vulnerable right now."

"I'm no more vulnerable then you; you're not even wearing a vest."

"You've never fired a gun in your life."

"Do you honestly expect me to hide while you're risking your life?" Kara interrupted.

Alex sighed and stared down at the ground. She turned her head to the side as the sound of something rolling across the floor caught her attention. Her eyes opened wide as a grenade rolled past them. "Get down" Alex shouted; pushing Kara to the ground.

Reynolds ran towards the grenade, picked it up and threw it towards the walk way. It exploded and blew a hole in the middle. Reynolds cried out in pain as a bullet ripped thru his thigh. He turned and returned fire but another bullet hit his shoulder causing him to drop his gun and fall backwards.

"Reynolds" Jackson shouted as he grabbed Reynolds by the vest and dragged him back. Jackson quickly returned fire and retrieved Reynolds rifle before taken cover.

Alex felt someone grab the back of her neck and pull her to her feet. She spun around to face the guard; wrapping her hands behind his neck and pulling his head down as she raised her leg and kneed him in the face. He staggered backwards cradling his face.

A second guard appeared and slammed her against the wall. She tried to push back but his fist collided with her mouth.

"Get off her." Kara shouted as she jumped on the guards back; wrapping her limps around him. She tightened her grip as the guard spun around and smacked against the wall. Unable to shake Kara off; the guard grabbed her arm and pulled her over his shoulder. She landed hard on her back; the move knocking the wind from her lungs. Pain shot through her torso as the guard stamped down on her abdomen. She coughed and rolled onto her side. She cried out as the guard delivered a blow to her back.

Alex went to help Kara but her vision blurred as another guard delivered a blow to her temple. She shook her head and looked back at him; dodging his fist. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back until something snapped. She grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall; knocking him unconscious. She turned her attention back to Kara and saw the guard raise his foot above her head; she darted towards him, tackling him to the ground.

Jackson took aim and began firing towards the guards; forcing them to take cover. From his peripheral vision he could see Alex and Kara fighting with three other guards. Suddenly he heard two gunshots from his right; he looked down and saw Reynolds pointing his gun towards the walk way.

"I've got your back." Reynolds said; pointing his gun towards the walk way above. Each move caused pain to burn through his body. Jackson nodded before turning his attention back to the guards approaching from the corridor. He quickly aimed his rifle at the doors access controller and fired. The steel door slowly closed; trapping four guards on their side and preventing Donovan and more guards advancing.

"That should buy us some time." Jackson said.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Reynolds replied as a superhuman leapt from the walk way above and landed on their level. He emptied his entire clip as the superhuman made his way across the walk way; jumping over the gap created by the grenade. The superhuman charged towards them; snatched their weapons away before dragging them towards the others.

"Let them go" Kara shouted.

A sneer filled the Superhuman's face as he locked eyes on Kara. He flung both Reynolds and Jackson to one side before charging towards her.

Kara swung her fist and it collided with the Superhumans face. She screamed and shook her hand wildly as pain erupted in her knuckles. The Superhuman didn't hesitate; he grabbed Kara by the neck and slammed her against the wall; her feet dangled inches from the ground as it lifted her up with one hand. Kara felt its hand tighten around her neck as she tried to break free.

"Kara" Alex shouted; she fell sideways as the guard bucked and kicked her off. Pain exploded in her head and she tasted blood as another guard kicked her in the jaw. She fought back the pain and struggled against the guard as he pressed his knee between her shoulder blades and pulled her arms behind her back. The other guard quickly tied her wrists together before pulling her up onto her knees.

"Hey" A third guard shouted as he approached Kara and the Superhuman. "Donovan wants her alive remember."

Kara felt the pressure building in her head; her lungs burnt with the lack of oxygen. She could feel her-self slipping into the darkness.

"Let her go" The guard ordered.

The superhuman glared back at the guard before releasing its hold on Kara; she fell onto all fours gasping for air and rubbing her throat.

"Now go open the door for Donovan" The guard instructed. He watched the superhuman disappear around the corner before turning his attention back to Kara.

Alex could feel the anger burning inside her as she watched one of the guards secure Kara's hands behind her back before grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her up to her knees.

"Not so tough now, are we?" The guard said pulling Kara's head so far back she thought it would snap.

"You son of a bitch" Alex shouted. She saw the other guard's foot coming towards her but was to slow to react. Pain shot through her chest and she flew backwards; smacking her head off the ground.

"Alex" Kara called; she pulled on her restraints but was unable to break free. "Alex" Kara called again when her sister didn't reply. She tried to stand but the guard kicked the back of her knee, forcing her back down. "Just let me help her." Kara snapped.

"Kara, I'm fine." Alex replied. She rolled onto her side and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You see; she's fine." The guard swung his foot and kicked Alex in the ribs. The pain shot up her side but she wouldn't cry out; she refused to give him the satisfaction. She heard something crack as another blow hit her lower ribcage.

"Stop it" Kara screamed.

"Or you'll do what?" The guard asked before raising his hand and slapping Kara across the face. "You're nothing without your powers" he spat. He raised his hand again.

BANG

The guard dropped to the ground. Kara stared into his blank eyes as blood poured from his head.

"Fritz always did enjoy inflicting physical pain." Donovan said as he stepped closer. He shook his head and stared down at Fritz's lifeless body. "If only he followed orders." Donovan tutted and looked between the four of them. "This could have been prevented if you had just surrendered."

"Screw you." Reynolds shouted. He could feel himself growing weaker by the minute but there was still some fight left in him.

Donovan smiled and nodded towards the three guards standing over Reynolds and Jackson. The guards hauled the two agents to their feet and dragged them towards the walk way. Reynolds and Jackson shouted and struggled against the guards but were unable to break free.

"Where are you taken them?" Kara asked. She watched as Reynolds and Jackson disappeared through the door on the opposite side of the walk way.

Donovan didn't answer; instead he stood over Kara and seemed to take moment to study her before pulling out a small blade.

"Don't" Alex shouted but it was too late. Kara cried out as Donovan slashed her upper arm. Ignoring her own pain, Alex shot forward but was held back by two guards. "Donovan" She shouted as she struggled against them. "Kara look at me. I promise I'm going to get you out of here."

Kara nodded her head and inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to dull the pain. Her arm stung and sent pain all the way up to her head.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Alex." Donovan said as he cleaned his blade.

"I swear if you hurt her..."

"Relax." Donovan interrupted "I'm just checking her powers haven't returned before I send the weapon upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Alex asked confused.

"A little surprise for The Man of Steel." Donovan replied with a smile.

"No" Kara said. The thought of her cousin being exposed to the same weapon that left her powerless filled her with a mix of anger and panic. She pulled on her restraints; hissing as the cold metal dug into her skin.

"I will have both Kryptonians captured within the hour and I have you to thank." Donovan stared back at Alex; his face lit up in triumph.

"I wouldn't bet on it Donovan." Winn's voice echoed around the room. He and Vasquez had managed to hack back into Cadmus and take control. "I've informed Superman of your so called surprise."

"How the hell did you get back in?" Donovan asked starring up into the camera.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Winn teased. "The way I see it; you have two choices. Let my friends go and surrender or wait for them to break free and beat the crap out of you and your men."

Donovan chuckled "I think you overestimate your friends."

"Not likely" Winn replied confidently. "You don't know the Danver sisters like I do."

"Keep stalling" Vasquez whispered to Winn. "They're almost in position."

"You've been a very naughty boy." Winn continued as he scanned through the Cadmus files currently being downloaded. "Illegal imprisonment, experiments, kidnapping, murder; the list goes on and on."

"And who do you think helped funded Cadmus." Donovan replied.

Winn's laughter echoed around them "Do you really think the Military are going to protect you after you shot the General? I think it's safe to say you're screwed."

Donovan glanced down the corridor as he heard gun fire in the distance. He ordered some of his men to investigate but instructed the superhuman to stay.

"That would be the Military and DEO; they should be with you any minute now." Winn said.

They watched as Donovan paced up and down; his eyes locked on the camera above him. The thought of any outsider taken control of Cadmus sickened him. "Stand them up" Donovan ordered his men. Both Alex and Kara we're hauled up to their feet.

Alex and Kara exchanged looks and continued to pull on their restraints discreetly. They watched as Donovan pulled his blade out once again and stepped towards Kara.

"No...wait." Alex said. Donovan ignored her and stepped closer towards Kara. Alex stamped down on the guards foot; he screamed out. She quickly pushed her-self backwards and knocked the guard of balance before charging towards Donovan. She managed to kick the side of his knee hard before being dragged back.

Donovan cried out and dropped to one knee; his face filled with pain but was quickly replaced with pure rage. He pushed himself back up to his feet and staggered towards Alex; grabbing the front of her top and pulling her close. "You will watch her die; knowing there..." Donovan cried out again as Alex head butted his already broken nose. He stamped the ground in anger as blood poured through his fingers. Without warning, he swung the blade towards Kara's abdomen.

Kara closed her eyes and braced her-self. To her surprise there was no pain, only a slight pressure. She opened her eyes and looked down. The blade had bent on impact. Kara smiled as she felt her strength slowly returning; she pulled on the restraints once more and her hands exploded apart.

"That's my girl" Winn shouted over the intercom.

Kara took a step towards Donovan but the superhuman swung his fist towards her. She caught his arm, swung him around and watched as he crashed into the wall. Donovan stared back at Kara; still holding the bent blade in his hand. The superhuman quickly recovered and charged towards her; tackling her to the ground. The two rolled around the floor; punching and kicking.

"This is all your fault" Donovan spat as he grabbed Alex and slammed her against the wall. She tried to push back but he used his body to pin her against the wall.

"It's over Donovan." Alex said as she felt her restraints loosen.

"Cadmus will burn before ending up in the hands of traitors." Donovan replied. Blood ran from his nose over his chin and his eyes had already begun to swell.

The skin around Alex's wrists burnt as she pulled her hands free. She kneed Donovan in the groin and he dropped to his knees; she delivered another blow to his face and he fell backwards.

Bullets bounced off the wall behind her as two guards appeared and opened fire. Alex quickly took cover. The guards ran towards Donovan, pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the exit.

"No" Donovan shouted as he pulled away from the guards. "Give me your grenades"

"Sir" The guard asked.

"Now, give them to me." Donovan ordered.

The guard reluctantly gave Donovan his grenade.

Alex made a move for the rifle opposite her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw both Donovan and the guards pull the pin out of their grenades before throwing them in her direction.

Everything seemed to run in slow motion for Kara as she watched the grenades fly across the room towards Alex. The superhuman had her pinned to the floor; her arms buckling under his weight. Under able to push him off; she inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. The superhuman flew backwards and crashed in to the guards and Donovan. Kara leapt to her feet and sped towards Alex; positioning her-self in front of Alex, seconds before the grenades exploded.

There was a flash of light followed by a "whump" of physical impact. Kara felt her-self fly backwards before her world turned to darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

Pain seared through Alex's body as she regained consciousness. She instinctively raised her hand to her head and winced as her fingers touched the deep, bloody cut above her left temple. Ignoring the pain shooting through her body Alex slowly rolled onto her back and stared up at the red flashing light. She could hear the siren faintly over the ringing in her ears. For a moment Alex couldn't recall what had happened or how she had ended up on the walk way. She closed her eyes as the agony took hold.

Gradually the fog of confusion cleared and her memories came flooding back. The last thing Alex remembered before the explosion was her sisters red cape in front of her. "Kara" Alex shot forward; ignoring her own, she scanned her surroundings for any sign of her sister.

There was no sign of Donovan, the guards or the superhuman. Alex craned her neck and looked over her shoulder. "Oh my god" Alex staggered to her feet; wrapping one arm around her torso. She used the railing for support and hurried towards the gap between the walk ways.

The force of the explosion had pushed Kara over to the opposite side of the walk way. Alex looked on in horror as her sister hung over the edge by her cape.

"Kara" Alex shouted in the hope of waking her sister up but there was no response from Kara.

Suddenly the walk way shook and Alex dropped to one knee as another explosion erupted above her. Panic rose within her as the piece of metal holding Kara up began to buckle. Alex glanced down into the darkness; there was no telling how much of a drop was beneath them. She looked back across to her sister and wondered if her powers had fully returned.

"Kara" Alex shouted once more. Her voice bounced off the walls but still did not wake her sister. Alex made up her mind; she would not let her sister fall. She stared down at the gap; it was roughly ten feet long. A distance Alex would normally have no problem clearing but her injuries would make it difficult. Her breath caught in her throat as the metal continued to buckle under Kara's weight. She was running out of time.

Alex pushed her-self up to her feet, turned and moved back along the walk way. Once she had enough running space she turned back to face Kara; without hesitation she ran along the walk way and leapt from the edge.

The wind was knocked out of her lungs as her upper body collided with the edge of the walk way. Alex winced as bits of the metal frame dug into her stomach. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind, kicked her legs and pulled her-self onto the walk way. She quickly swung her body around and grabbed Kara's cape; taken hold of the railing with her free hand as she was pulled towards the edge.

"Kara please wake up." Alex said as Kara's cape began slipping through her fingers. The muscles in her shoulder burnt as she clung to the railing. She let go of the railing and took hold of Kara's cape with both hands. "I won't let you go" Alex said; her boot collided with the railing as her upper body was pulled over the edge. Alex used every ounce of strength she had left and with a hand over hand motion began pulling Kara closer. She wrapped Kara's cape around her hand while placing her other hand under Kara's arm.

Suddenly Alex cried out as something popped in her knee. Pain shout up her leg and both she and Kara fell from the walk way.

00

"Miss Grant" Kara asked confused as she stood on the ledge of CatCo's roof. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."Cat replied as she stood beside Kara. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm..." Kara paused and tried to recall how she ended up on the rooftop of CatCo. "I was looking for my sister...there was an explosion." Suddenly Alex's voice echoed around her. "Alex" Kara said as she scanned the rooftop for any sign of her sister. Kara looked up and watched as the sky turned a deep red and bolts of lightning struck the ground. "This isn't real; I'm dreaming." Kara said as she looked back to Cat. Cat simply nodded her head and gave Kara a knowing look. "I have to wake up, Alex needs me."

"I agree; it's time you stop slacking and get back to work." Cat said before pushing Kara from the ledge.

Kara's body jerked and her eyes snapped open. She saw the ground rushing towards her and immediately tried to stop her descend but her powers hadn't returned fully and she continued to fall towards the ground. She reached over her shoulder and placed her hand on top of Alex's. Seconds later both sisters crashed in to the icy water below.

Alex was the first to emerge, quickly followed by Kara.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked as she reached and took hold of Kara.

Suddenly there was a rumble followed by a large explosion. The two sisters looked up and watched as the walls began to crumble around them.

"Watch out." Kara shouted as part of the walk way broke loose. It swung and crashed against the wall before dropping towards them.

Adrenalin took over and both sisters kicked and swam as fast as they could. The walk way crashed into the water, creating a wave which forced them forwards before dragging them under. They tried to kick back to the surface but were sucked back down as more debris crashed into the water.

Kara and Alex felt themselves being pulled backwards; bouncing off the sharp rocks around them. When they finally emerged they found themselves inside a small dimly lit cavern.

"This way" Kara said as she guided Alex towards a large flat rock.

Alex followed her sister and crawled up the rock; she collapsed onto her back as the pain in her knee became unbearable.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"It's my knee" Alex said through the pain. She propped her-self up onto her elbows and looked down. She felt the colour drain from her face when she saw the deformity in her knee.

"Oh my God" Kara said when she too noticed the state of Alex's knee.

"It's dislocated" Alex replied as the pain intensified.

Kara nodded slowly and stared down at Alex's knee cap. "I have to get you out of here."

Alex shook her head. "I need you to relocate my knee cap."

"I can't...I don't have my X-ray vision" Kara began.

"You won't need it; I will guide you" Alex interrupted. Sensing Kara's hesitation she added "I've already lost feeling and movement below my knee. Any delay in relocation will only cause more damage."

"No pressure than" Kara replied.

"You can do this" Alex said

Kara nodded "Tell me what to do."

Alex swallowed "Ok; I just need you to place one hand around my lower leg."

"Like this?" Kara asked as she placed her hand above Alex's ankle.

Unable to feel Kara's touch, Alex glanced down towards her foot "That's it. Now place your other hand on top of my knee cap." Alex sucked in a breath as the pain shot up her leg.

Kara felt her sisters body tense; she quickly removed her hand "Perhaps we should just wait until we're back at the DEO."

"It's ok" Alex closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breathe through her nose. She looked back at Kara and braced her-self "You need to pull my leg straight and push my knee cap back into place."

Kara hesitated before taken hold of Alex's leg once more. "Just try to relax."

Alex nodded and relaxed her body as much as she could. "Kara" Alex locked eyes with her sister. "No matter what; don't stop until my knee cap pops back into place."

Kara nodded "On three."

Alex lay back and placed her arm over her eyes. On three she felt Kara slowly pull her leg while manipulating her knee cap back into place. The pain was so severe Alex couldn't stop the scream from escaping her. Alex fought through the pain to remain conscious.

"Almost there" Kara said as she fought back her own tears. Seeing her sister in this much agony broke her heart but she knew it was the only way. She pulled Alex's leg straight and felt her knee cap pop back into place. "Are you ok?"

"Better" Alex replied; her breathing was heavy and her heart beat erratically. "I just need a minute."

"Take your time" Kara replied as she glanced around the cavern. She could hear the explosion's on the other side of the wall and watched as large and small fragments of rock fell into the water. "I guess Donovan meant it when he said Cadmus would burn."

Alex sat her-self forward "We should get out of here."

"Agreed" Kara stood and helped Alex to her feet. She wrapped her arm around Alex's back and supported her body against her own.

They turned and walked deeper into the cave in hope of finding a way out.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi, just a quick thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hope you guys continue to read and enjoy the story.**_

"What happened" Eliza shouted as she ran into Winn's office. "We're are they?"

Winn stood and turned to face Eliza "I...erm...there's been an explosion."

"An explosion" Eliza repeated; she stepped past Winn and stared at the static on the monitors.

"I think Donovan had the place rigged to blow." Winn replied.

"Did they get out?" Eliza asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"We're not sure." Agent Vasquez replied.

"Superman is looking for them now." Winn added.

Eliza opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She stared wide-eyed, frozen to the spot as she tried to process everything. She had just seen her husband for the first time in years only to watch him being rushed in for head surgery; her daughters were lost; possibly dead. The hope of reuniting her family was slowly slipping away. She felt her heart beat quicken and the colour drain from her face.

"Dr Danvers, are you ok." Vasquez asked.

"I..." Eliza raised her hand to her forehead. "I'm just a little dizzy."

"You should sit" Winn placed his chair behind Eliza while Vasquez guided her into it.

"I will get Hamilton." Vasquez said before hurrying out of the room.

"I'll get you some water" Winn said as he stood.

Eliza grabbed Winn's wrist. "Their alive; they have to be. I would know if they weren't."

Winn placed his hand on top of Eliza's "You raised two of the strongest woman I know; one of them also happens to be the scariest woman I know but that's a story for another time."

Eliza chuckled and dried her tears on her sleeve.

"They're going to be ok." Winn added.

00

The cave wormed its way around the mountain. Spires of rock hung from the ceiling while small and large stones littered the floor. Kara and Alex had been walking in the darkness for what seemed like forever. There was no telling how deep inside the mountain they were or even if they we're heading in the right direction.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't just break through one of these walls again?" Kara asked. She had one arm wrapped around Alex's waist; supporting her sister's weight against her body. She had felt Alex's pace slowly slowing down as her breathing became more rapid.

Alex sighed "You don't have your powers."

"Not true; I have my strength and speed."

"They haven't fully returned." Alex added. She reached out her hand and used the cave wall to guide her way. She felt physically and mentally exhausted. Each move caused pain to shoot through her body.

"I have to at least try" Kara said.

Alex shook her head "I can't risk you burning out."

"It's you I'm worried about." Kara replied, tightening her grip on Alex.

"I'm fine. Besides without your X-Ray vision you could hit the wrong wall and cause the cave to collapse."

"Point taken" Kara replied as she and Alex pushed on. She chuckled as a memory flashed before her.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked a little confused.

"This reminds me of that time we explored the caves in Midvale."

"You mean that time I lost you at the beach and found you exploring the sea caves." Alex corrected. "It was a good job little Henry Patterson saw you going in otherwise I would never have found you."

"That's right." Kara replied. "He told his mother..."

"Who then told Mom" Alex interrupted. The memory of her mother waiting for them outside of the cave pushed its way to the surface. She would never forget the look of disappointment on her mother's face. "I was grounded for two weeks remember."

"That was the first time Eliza grounded me. It was weird"

Alex shrugged "It gave me time to complete my science project"

Kara laughed "You're such a nerd."

"A nerd, that won first place." Alex replied with a smile. Suddenly, Alex cried out as she stumbled forward. Pain shot up her leg; taken her breath away.

"I got you." Kara said as she helped Alex regain her balance. "Are you ok?"

"I just need a minute." Alex replied. She felt the sweat run down her face as she leaned back against the cold, rough cave wall. Her body shivered from the cold air and damp clothes.

"It shouldn't be much further."Kara said as she gently rubbed Alex's arms.

Alex nodded and waited for the pain in her knee to ease; her head pounded and her ribs burnt but at least she was alive. She glanced back in the direction they had come. A pang of guilt shot through her "Do you think they got out?"

"I'm sure they did." Kara replied. Part of her couldn't help but wonder how many lives had been lost today.

Alex took hold of Kara's hand "I'm sorry."

"For what" Kara asked confused.

"For being reckless; you and the others wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Alex paused "I should never have used the teleportation device; I just wasn't thinking." She felt the lump rising in the back of her throat.

Kara gave Alex's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's difficult to think straight when it comes to family; especially when their in danger."

Alex shook her head and swallowed back a sob. "My actions cost you your powers, countless agent lives and..."

"Stop that" Kara interrupted. "No one was forced to come here today. Each agent chose to come because they wanted to help find you and J'onn. They took the same risks you would have if their lives were in danger. And as for my powers" Kara paused "I will get them back."

"We just have to get you back in the light." Alex said as she painfully pushed her-self to her feet; pausing as a sliver of light appeared above them.

"What is that?" Kara asked as she stood and stared up at the light. Small rocks began to fall around them. Alex raised her hand to shield her eyes as the light surrounded them.

"Kal" Kara said relieved to see her cousin looking down at them.

"Are you two alright?" Superman asked as he landed beside them.

Kara wrapped her arms around him "How did you find us?"

"It took a few fly by's; several actually but I eventually picked you two up with my X-Ray vision." His eyes fell on Alex leaning against the wall "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Alex lied.

"No she's not." Kara said.

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara.

"She's right." Superman said as he used his X-Ray vision to scan Alex's body. "You have two broken ribs, a deep head wound..."

"How's my father?" Alex interrupted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."Superman said; regretting not asking permission before using his X-Ray vision on Alex.

"You didn't" Alex replied.

Superman looked between Kara and Alex and sighed sadly. "Jeremiah didn't look good."

"But he's alive" Kara asked.

"The medical team were working on him when I left." Superman paused. "He suffered a brain hemorrhage."

Alex swallowed "Can you take us to him?"

"Of course" Superman looked back to Kara "Have your powers returned yet?"

Kara struggled to shake the image of Jeremiah lying frozen on the table.

"Kara" Superman repeated.

"No" She replied sadly; unable to think of anything but Jeremiah.

"Give it time." Superman replied before holding out his hands. The sisters reached out and took hold and the three headed back to the DEO.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex, Kara and Superman arrived just outside of the medical bay. Superman pulled one of the doors open but paused and glanced back down the corridor.

"What is it?" Kara asked as she and Alex stepped inside.

"There's trouble on the docks" Superman replied. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"No rest for the Kryptonians." Kara said as she kissed her cousins cheek. Superman nodded his agreement.

Alex stepped forward and placed one arm around Superman "Thank you."

"I will return as soon as I can" Superman said before disappearing down the corridor.

Kara wrapped her arm around Alex's back and the two made their way down the medical bay corridor.

"Agent Danvers" One of the agents called as he pushed a wheel chair towards her.

"That won't be necessary Reeves" Alex replied stepping past the wheelchair. Her body ached and she felt exhausted but she refused to be pushed around in a wheelchair; especially in front of her colleagues.

"Are you sure you don't want the chair." Kara asked

"Ask me that one more time." Alex joked.

Kara smiled and tightened her hold on Alex. "Eliza" She whispered as her adoptive mother came running towards them.

Eliza threw her arms around her daughters and they both returned the hug. "Thank God your both ok; I've been so worried."

"We're ok" Alex said as she pulled away from the embrace; trying to look stronger than she felt. The fluorescent lights causing her head to throb. "Where's dad? Clarks said he had a brain hemorrhage." She felt Kara's body stiffen as they waited for their mother to reply.

"He's in surgery." Eliza replied sadly. She reached out her hand and cupped Alex's face. It pained her to see her daughter this battered and bruised.

"But he's going to be ok? Kara glanced between Eliza and Alex. "Isn't he?"

"I..." Eliza swallowed hard and blinked away the tears threatening to escape. "Come on, you two need medical treatment."

"Mom" Alex stood firmly. She could feel the pressure building in her head.

Eliza sighed "I've been told Dr Simmons is one of the best neurosurgeons and your father is a fighter."Suddenly Eliza began to sob uncontrollably. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok" Kara said as she placed her arm around Eliza. Her body ached but she needed to be strong for both Alex and Eliza.

Alex fought back her emotions and quickly composed her-self "What about J'onn?"

"He's stable." Eliza replied.

Alex limped forward; ignoring the ringing in her ears.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked.

"To..." Alex shook her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Her mind raced as she tried to force the words out. She glanced up at the lights and felt her-self sway as pain exploded in her head.

"Alex"

Alex heard Kara shout her name before falling forward into darkness.

00

"Open your eyes Alex" The words repeated themselves over and over in Alex's head. She felt a hand resting on her own. She gently squeezed the hand.

"Alex" Kara called. "I think she's waking up."

Alex blinked and waited for her eyes to adjust. When she finally opened them she saw both Kara and her mother staring down at her; their faces full of concern. Her head throbbed and her whole body ached. She closed her eyes and swallowed "What happened?"

"You passed out sweetie. Thankfully Kara caught you before you hit the floor." Eliza said smiling back at Kara.

Alex painfully opened her eyes once more. She still felt a little confused as she glanced around the room.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Foggy" Alex replied.

"That will be the drugs." Kara replied. "Dr Hamilton wanted to make sure you got some bed rest so had you sedated."

"Sedated? Why?" Alex asked confused.

"You had a concussion Alex and six stitches to a head wound." Eliza added.

"How..." Alex began but stopped as memories flashed before her. "Dad" Alex shot forward but immediately regretted it.

"Not so fast" Kara said

"You need to rest sweetie."

"But dad...J'onn"

"They're both recovering nicely down the hall." Dr Hamilton said as she entered the room.

Alex felt her-self relax slightly "Their ok" Kara and Eliza both nodded and Alex felt relieved. "How are you doing?" She asked Kara.

"I'm ok"

Alex raised her eyebrow.

"I'm still a little sore and my body aches in places I didn't know could ache but I'll be ok."

"What about your powers?"

"I'm getting there." Kara replied.

"I'm confident your sister's powers would return sooner if she took my advice and actually left the DEO for some real sunlight." Dr Hamilton said as she began examining Alex.

"I've been using the solar bed." Kara replied

"An hour here and there is no substitute for the real thing." Eliza said. She looked back at Alex "She refused to leave your bedside. I had to use the mom look before she agreed to spend some time on the solar bed."

"Wait" Alex said. "How long have I been out?" She glanced down and saw the brace around her injured knee. She watched as the three woman exchanged looks.

"You're injuries were quite severe Alex." Dr Hamilton answered.

"I know; I was there when they were inflicted." The words sounded harsher than Alex had intended them to be. "Sorry"

Dr Hamilton smiled before continuing. "I kept you sedated to ensure you received enough bed rest. After all, you're not the most cooperative patient when you're conscious." Kara tried to hide her smile but Hamilton caught her. "You're not much better Kara. Honestly Eliza I don't know how you've coped with these two."

"We've had our moments." Eliza replied.

Alex shuffled uncomfortably in her bed; she hated her mother seeing her like this. "So now that I'm awake does that mean I've had enough bed rest?"

Dr Hamilton rolled her eyes "You see what I mean." Hamilton pulled out Alex's chart. "Concussion, broken ribs, dislocated knee cap, countless bruises and cuts."

"Sooo...is that a yes" Alex asked.

"No Alex, it's not a yes." Hamilton placed the chart down.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Eliza asked. Dr Hamilton nodded before leaving the room. Once the door was closed Eliza turned her attention back to Alex and Kara. "I know you want to see your father and J'onn Alex so I will take you to them."

"You will?" Both Kara and Alex replied in surprise.

Eliza nodded "On one condition." She glanced towards the wheel chair in the corner of the room.

"You're kidding right." Alex said. Eliza shook her head; her lips curling into a smile.

"It sounds fair to me." Kara added.

"And you young lady are going home." Eliza said

"What did I do?" Kara asked

"Nothing..." Eliza began.

"Then why am I being sent home?" Kara interrupted.

"You need to rest; the last couple of days have been tough on you."

"A couple of days" Alex almost shouted. "How could you keep me sedated for two whole days?"

"Alexandra" Eliza snapped. She took a moment to compose her-self. "Kara; home, shower, rest and don't even think of coming back here until tomorrow." Kara opened her mouth to protest but Eliza gave her a look which stopped her. "Alex; I will take you to see your father and J'onn as long as you promise to listen to Dr Hamilton." She looked between Kara and Alex "Well?"

Both sisters exchanged looks before nodding their agreement.

"Good, I will go see if their up for visitors." Eliza said. Kara sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Eliza made her way to the door. "Home Kara" Eliza called before leaving the room.

Kara stood but as soon as the door closed she sat back down.

Alex smiled and took hold of Kara's hand. "Have you seen them?"

"I have."

"And"

"J'onn is still weak and more concerned with how were doing."

"That sounds like J'onn." Alex smiled "What about dad?"

Kara sighed "He's been in and out of consciousness. It will take time but Simmons is confident he will make a full recovery." She looked away.

"Are you ok?"

Kara nodded and locked eyes with her sister. "It was just a little too close this time."

"We've had worse." Alex replied.

"That's not the point." Kara stood "We have to be more careful."

"You mean I have to be more careful. I already said I was sorry."

"I'm not having a go Alex. I..." Kara paused and slumped back down onto the bed "I've already lost one family; I can't lose another one. I can't lose you."

"You won't" Alex pulled back her blanket and patted the side of the bed; indicating for Kara to lie next to her. She winced as she pulled the blanket back over them.

Kara rested her head on Alex's shoulder; her eyes suddenly becoming heavy.

Alex kissed the top of Kara's head "I promise to make only smart decisions from now on."

Kara smiled "Me too."

Eliza returned twenty minutes later to find both her daughters sleeping. She stood in the door way and watched them. The last few days had been an emotional rollercoaster but now she had her family back and there was no one or anything that would take them away again.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where do you two think you are going?" Eliza asked as she hurried down the corridor towards her daughters.

"Uh-oh; busted." Kara said to Alex.

"Mom" Alex said as she turned to face Eliza. "I thought..."

"Never mind what you thought." Eliza interrupted. "We had an arrangement remember."

"Yeah but that was yesterday." Alex replied.

Kara raised her hand slightly "I did go home."

"And I did rest while she was away." Alex added.

"Picking up a few things for Alex and returning within the hour was not what we agreed." Eliza shook her head and looked back towards Alex. "You shouldn't be on your feet."

"I've made it this far." Alex replied.

Eliza sighed before stepping past them and walking towards Jeremiah's room. Kara and Alex followed; stopping a few doors down. "You will need to wear one of these." Eliza said as she handed Alex the head device.

"Neural disruptors" Alex frowned as she took the device from her mother and placed it on her head.

"Jeremiah's device broke when I froze him." Kara answered.

"Winn has adjusted the disruptors so your father won't feel our emotions." Eliza added.

Alex nodded "Can Winn repair the device from Cadmus?"

"He's working on it." Kara replied as she followed Eliza and Alex into Jeremiahs room.

"Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see again." Jeremiah said as he stared at his wife and daughters. His head pounded but the medication managed to keep the pain at bay.

Dr Simmons had performed an Endoscopic evacuation on Jeremiah which involved drilling a hole in his skull and draining the blood using an endoscope. The operation was a success but the brain hemorrhage had left Jeremiah with a slight weakness down the left hand side of his body. It would take time but Simmons was confident Jeremiah would make a full recovery.

Alex smiled back at her father; her eyes focusing on the bandage wrapped around his head. All she wanted was to hug him but she knew any physical contact would only course him pain. "How are you feeling?"

Jeremiah smiled "Like the luckiest man alive." His speech was slightly slurred due to the weakness in the left side of his body. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Alex replied.

"You see what I mean" Eliza said as she stepped closer to his bedside.

Jeremiah chuckled. "You've always been too strong for your own good."

"More like too stubborn" Kara smirked.

"Headstrong like her father" Eliza added with a smile; resisting the urge to take hold of her husband's hand.

Alex put both hands up in surrender "Ok, ok...enough about me." She took a few steps towards her father's bed and perched on the end.

"I still can't get over how much you two have grown." Jeremiah said "I see you have decided to follow in your cousin's footsteps." He nodded towards the symbol on Kara's chest.

"Sort of" Kara replied "I still have a lot to learn."

"Stop being modest Kara" Alex said. "She saved the world last year."

"The world" Jeremiah smiled proudly at Kara.

"I had help" Kara replied.

Suddenly there was a knock and the door slowly opened.

"J'onn" Alex said as he appeared in the doorway. Without hesitation Alex hurried over and wrapped her arms around him.

J'onn returned the hug; perhaps a little tighter than intended as images of her lying on Kara's apartment floor flashed before him. He quickly composed himself before taken a step back and looking her up and down. "You should be on bed rest."

Alex raised her eyebrows "Look who's talking." J'onn smiled but Alex could see the sadness behind his eyes. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he must have gone through.

"I didn't mean to intrude..." J'onn began.

"Don't be silly" Eliza interrupted. She stood and made her way over to J'onn; placing a kiss on his cheek. "You're family."

Kara stood and hugged J'onn. "You're looking well."

J'onn smiled "One advantage of having regenerative healing."

"Oh how I wish I shared that ability." Alex said.

Jeremiah watched J'onn, his wife and daughters; there was no denying they had become close over the years and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He had missed out on so much.

"It's good to see you Jeremiah." J'onn said

"It's good to see you too J'onn."

"If I had known Cadmus had you..."J'onn began

"You couldn't have known." Jeremiah interrupted. "Although when I asked you protect my family I didn't mean recruit my daughter into the DEO."

"Dad" Alex said surprised by her father's comments.

"I did what I thought was best." J'onn replied

"Best for who?" Jeremiah fought to keep his eyes open as they grew heavy from the medication.

"J'onn didn't force me to join the DEO." Alex said in his defence.

"I'm sorry." Jeremiah paused as his eyelids grew heavier "I didn't mean..." He lost the battle and slipped into the darkness.

"Dad" Alex called.

"Don't worry Alex, he's only sleeping." Eliza said as she stepped closer to Jeremiahs bedside and checked the monitors. "He's been slipping in and out of consciousnesses since the surgery; it's normal." She smiled reassuringly.

Kara and J'onn stared at one another. Both wondering what Alex, Eliza's and Jeremiahs lives would have been like if aliens hadn't come into it.

"We should let him rest." Eliza said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." Alex said as she followed J'onn out of the room. "He's been through a lot and the medication..."

J'onn placed his hand on her shoulder "Your father had every right to say what he did." J'onn checked his watch "I have a briefing in ten minutes."

Alex nodded and took a step forward.

"Where are you going?" J'onn asked

"You said there was a briefing." Alex replied playing dumb.

J'onn shook his head "Nice try but you're going back to your room."

"That sounds like an order" Eliza smiled

"Oh come on. This is ridiculous; I'm fine" Alex said.

Kara wrapped her arm around and tried to hide her own smile. "Come on I will stay with you."

"Not so fast Kara" J'onn called "You're on bed rest too."

"But..." Kara began.

J'onn raised his hand "If you both promise to rest I will have an agent move Alex's bed into the solar room."

Both sisters nodded and watched J'onn limp away.

"You know you could just break us both out of here" Alex whispered.

"Don't tempt me" Kara replied.


	27. Chapter 27

"I see you're taken full advantage of having your powers back." Alex said as she nodded towards the TV. Images of Supergirl arriving at the scene of a pile up on the highway played behind the news reporter.

"I was in the area" Kara replied as she stepped down from the ledge and headed into her bedroom to change. As soon as her powers returned, Kara insisted on helping in the search for any survivors at Cadmus.

"I'm sure the family you rescued are glad you were." Alex pushed her-self up from the sofa and limped into the kitchen. She had finally worn Dr Hamilton down and was discharged on the promise she would spend the next few days at Kara's apartment and report back to medical bay if her pain increased. "I'm making coffee; do you want one?"

"I have to get to work; I'm already running late." Kara called.

"You've been up all night searching; you need to rest or at least eat something." Alex replied.

Kara re-appeared and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Ok but it will have to be something quick. Cat has already noted my recent absence." She watched her sister pour the coffee into mugs before placing two doughnuts onto a small plate and sliding them across to her.

"I thought J'onn took care of that for you."

"He did but even a call from a fake FBI agent doesn't give you a free pass in Cat Grants book." Kara replied before taken a bite of her doughnut. "Where's Eliza?"

"She spent the night at the DEO."

"Is she any closer to reversing what Cadmus has done to Jeremiah?

Alex shook her head "No but she has lifted my ban so I'm heading over there soon."

Kara tried to hide her smile as she recalled the memory of J'onn and Eliza banning Alex from her own lab. "Do you need me to take you?"

"Thanks but Vasquez is picking me up." Alex raised her mug to her lips "How's the search going?"

Kara hesitated for a second "They're calling it off."

Alex sighed "I thought they would." The DEO and military had been searching for days but found no survivors. Donovan had rigged the base to collapse in on it self's making it impossible to recover anything or anyone; even with Kara's help.

Kara reached out her hand and took hold of Alex's. "I'm sorry; I know you and Reynolds were close."

"He..." Alex shook her head and looked away; taken a moment to push the guilt and pain back down. Her thoughts quickly turned to the man responsible "Donovan's still out there."

"There's no way he could have survived..."

"Donovan is many things but he's not suicidal" Alex interrupted.

"I feared you would do this."

"Do what"

"Obsess over him."

"I'm not obsessed"

"Than accept Donovan is dead and start dealing with what's really bothering you." Kara wished she had chosen better words.

"I don't need to deal with anything; I'm fine." Alex took a step back and leaned against the counter.

Kara made her way around the table and stood in front of Alex. "I know you have your own way of dealing with things and that normally means looking for something to distract you."

"It does not." Alex lied. Kara was right; she did need something to distract her from the pain threatening to overwhelm her. Being cooped up in Kara's apartment was making it more and more difficult to keep her pain buried.

Kara tilted her head and locked eyes with Alex. "I'm not going to push you Alex; just promise you won't go looking for trouble."

"I can hardly do that now can I" Alex glanced down at her knee. Although there was no ligament damage it would still take physiotherapy and time to heal.

"As if that would stop you" Kara smiled. "I'm here if or when you want to talk."

"Thank you" Alex replied.

Kara placed a kiss on her sister's cheek "I really should be going." She picked up the second doughnut. "I will see you at the DEO later."

Alex was left alone in the apartment; she hated the silence that surrounded her. A quiet inner voice spoke _"you should have saved them."_ she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shake the image of Reynolds and Jackson being dragged away by the guards. They had given their life for hers and now like so many others were buried beneath the remains of Cadmus. They deserved better. A rush of guilt accompanied the thought. She forced her anger and frustration away and decided to wait for Vasquez outside; leaving her thoughts behind as she left the apartment.

00

"Miss Grant" Kara said surprised to see Cat standing in her office. "What are you doing here? I mean...can I help you with something."

"I thought it was time we had a little chat."Cat replied but continued to stare at the picture on the wall "Did you paint this?" She asked.

Kara looked towards the painting and nodded her head.

"It's good"

"Thank you." Kara replied. She watched as Cat made her way across the small office and took a seat on the sofa. She patted the space next to, indicating for Kara to sit. "Have I done something wrong because whatever it is I can fix it?"

"No Kara, you haven't done anything wrong." Cat replied.

"Is it about my recent absence because I'm happy to take it unpaid or make up the hours?"

"Shh" Cat raised her hand. There was a moment of silence broken only when Cat spoke. "I've decided to take a leave of absence from CatCo."

"What; Why?" Kara almost shouted.

"I..." Cat paused and slowly shook her head. "I've spent most of my life building a career for myself; I've missed out on so much and it's taken me too long to realise my sons should have been my priority from day one."

"There's no denying how much you love your sons." Kara said.

"I know but it's time I show them and thanks to you I have a second chance with Adam." Cat interrupted. "I'm not going to risk losing him again."

Kara smiled "This place won't be the same without you."

Cat chuckled "You're going to be too busy to notice I'm gone; besides, Snapper will keep you on your toes."

"Snapper?" Kara asked confused.

Cat glanced over to the pile of files on Kara's desk. "Over the last several months you have helped sort and identify stories worth publishing. I think you've earned the right to try your hand at becoming a reporter."

"A reporter...me"

"Yes you" Cat replied "You are smart, talented and astonishing. I've always seen potential in you; even if you haven't." Cat stared back at Kara and waited for her to reply but Kara just stared open mouthed, unable to find the words. "Well, say something."

"I...I..." Kara stuttered as she tried to process everything. "Thank you."

"You deserve it." Cat reached out and straightened Kara's collar. "These colours really do suit you; I see that now."

Kara looked down at her navy blue chinos and red top before looking back up. Cat smiled and gave Kara a knowing looking before leaving her office.

"What just happened?" Kara whispered to her-self.


	28. Chapter 28

Alex had come to work in the hope of helping her mother create a cure for her father but Eliza insisted she was to look through the data Winn recovered from Cadmus.

"You do know I'm a scientist." Alex said as she picked up another file. She had spent the whole morning reading and making notes. She discovered Cadmus had located and imprisoned four humans with the same genetic mutation back in the 1950's. They had cloned the humans before experimenting on them. When one set of clones died or failed to adapt to the serum; they were replaced with the next set. Unfortunately her father, like so many others did not share this gene; he had only survived this long because Cadmus continued to inject him with the serum.

"Research is part of being a scientist." Eliza replied.

"Yes but the DEO has plenty of agents who could be doing this. I should be helping you."

"You are helping."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing" Eliza replied avoiding eye contact with her daughter.

"Do you want to try that again?"

Eliza sighed and removed her glasses; she thought about telling Alex what was happening but she promised Jeremiah to keep it between them. "If you don't want to help with the research, you're more than welcome to leave."

Alex glanced around her lab "Isn't this my lab?" Eliza didn't answer; instead she turned her attention back to the sample on the slide. Alex shook her head and picked up another file.

"Hey" Kara said as she entered Alex's lab.

"Hi sweetie" Eliza replied without looking up from her microscope.

Kara looked between Eliza and Alex "Is everything ok?"

Alex shook her head "It's nothing. What's up with you?"

Kara lowered her tone so only Alex could hear "I think Cat knows I'm Supergirl." She watched as her sister's body tensed.

"What makes you think that?" Alex whispered.

"Just something she said or more the way she said it."

"I will talk to her."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"The last time you talked to someone who discovered my identity you locked them in a DEO cell."

"We both know Max Lord deserved it."

Kara smirked "Cat is different; I trust her."

"Kara..." Alex began.

"You two are looking very suspicious over there." Eliza called. "What are you whispering about?"

"Nothing" Alex replied. "We will talk about this later." she whispered.

"Are you any closer to finding a cure for Jeremiah?" Kara asked.

Eliza sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Some of your father's genes have been re-written."

"Re-written" Kara repeated.

"They've been using radiation to mutate genes and give humans superpowers." Alex said. "However the mutation is only permanent for those who share a certain gene."

"Like the four Superhumans we fought?" Kara asked.

Alex nodded "It still didn't stop Cadmus from experimenting on humans." She thought for a moment "If dad..."

"Unfortunately radiation mutates randomly and can affect any of the 20,000 genes." Eliza interrupted. "This isn't science." Eliza shook her head. "They couldn't possibly know how the serum would affect each individual."

"They didn't" Alex said as she flicked through a file. "Many of their victims ended up with cancer, mutated bodies, death." she paused "Dad was lucky"

"Lucky" Eliza repeated "How can you say that after everything he's been through?"

"I just meant..." Alex began.

Eliza raised her hand "I'm sorry; I'm just tired."

Kara took a step closer to Eliza and placed her arm around her back "You and Alex will find a way to cure Jeremiah but right now you need to rest."

Eliza nodded and patted Kara's hand "I will take a quick break."

Kara raised her eyebrows "You need sleep."

"There are some bed's downstairs." Alex added

"OK" Eliza replied knowing they wouldn't back down. "But only for a few hours."

Alex watched as her mother left the lab "There's something she's not telling me."

"Who?" Kara asked

"Mom" Alex replied.

Suddenly Kara's phone vibrated "It's Winn; there's been an earthquake in South Chile." She looked up from her phone with an apologetic look.

"You're going to miss the Eulogy." Alex said. "You should go" she added before Kara could answer.

"Are you sure because I know how much you hate eulogies."

"I don't hate them; I just find them uncomfortable."

"I'm sure Kal can take care of it." Kara replied

"Kara, I will be fine. Now go save some lives."

"Ok but I will be back as soon as I can."

"Just be careful" Alex replied; hugging Kara before she left the lab.

00

J'onn cupped his glass in his hands and looked around the cafeteria; all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat. "We've lost a lot of good men and woman." J'onn began.

Alex stood with her arms crossed; her eyes fixed on the monitor located behind J'onn. One by one images of her falling colleagues appeared on the screen. Her heart skipped a beat as an image of Reynolds flashed up. She looked away, her eyes meeting Lennox who glared at her before turning away.

"We will remember them and never forget the sacrifice they've made." J'onn paused and glanced over his shoulder "They are the true heroes." He raised his glass, "To the falling."

The agents raised their glasses and repeated "To the falling."

J'onn nodded towards them before downing his shot of bourbon. The agents copied and the cafeteria fell silent for a minute.

J'onn instructed the agents to help themselves to food and drink before making his way over to Alex.

"That was a nice speech" Alex said as J'onn sat beside her.

"I'm surprised you heard it." J'onn replied with a soft smile. "You seemed a little distracted."

"I can't help but feel responsible. If I had of waited..."

J'onn placed his hand on top hers "You're not responsible Alex."

"Some might disagree with you." Alex nodded towards Agent Lennox.

J'onn glanced towards Lennox, immediately regretting allowing alcohol on the premises. "He and Jackson were close."

Alex nodded

"What you did almost cost you your life." J'onn leaned closer and lowered his tone "You can't put yourself at risk like that; not for me."

Alex locked eyes with J'onn "I will always fight for my family."

J'onn shook his head. "I'm responsible for your safety. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or Kara."

"This is touching." Lennox slurred. "Are you trying to decide which of us to lead to our deaths next?"

J'onn turned in his chair and looked up at Lennox "I think you've had enough."

Lennox raised his glass to eye level "Nope." He said before taken another mouthful.

"Lennox" Alex said as she stood.

"Yes ma'am" He replied mockingly.

"Perhaps you should go home and sleep it off." Alex said.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes" J'onn answered firmly.

Lennox staggered forward and leaned against the table for support. "What if I don't want to go home?"

"I know you're upset but..." Alex began.

"Upset" Lennox interrupted. "He was my friend and you left him there to die."

"How dare you." Alex could feel her hands tremble with rage.

"Their deaths are on you." Lennox continued.

Alex took a step towards Lennox.

"That's enough" J'onn shouted as he stood. The cafeteria fell silent once again as the agents turned their attention to Alex, J'onn and Lennox. "It's time for you to leave."

"Come on Lennox" Agent Helms said. He placed his arm around Lennox and tried to guide him away but Lennox shrugged him off.

"Just answer me this Danvers; did you even try to save them or were you too preoccupied saving your family?" Lennox asked.

Alex could feel all eyes on her.

"Tell me Lennox; did you try to go back for Jackson?" Vasquez asked before Alex could reply.

"What?" Lennox replied.

"I saw what happened that day. Supergirl and Alex fought until Cadmus crumpled. Trust me; they were lucky to get out alive."

"But they got out" Lennox slurred.

"And so did you." Vasquez took a step closer to Lennox "I know you're hurting but you can't blame Alex for their deaths. You know her and you know she would never give up without a fight."

Lennox looked back at Alex; tears in his eyes "He was my friend." His lip trembled.

"I'm sorry." Alex replied. Tears stung her eyes but she fought them back along with the memories threatening to break her.

He shook his head before turning and leaving the cafeteria.

"Helms go with him and make sure he's ok." J'onn ordered. Helms nodded before following Lennox. "Are you ok?" J'onn asked Alex.

"I'm fine" Alex lied.

"Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off."

Alex shook her head "I will be in my lab." she said as she headed for the door. However Alex found her-self heading towards the medical bay to see her father.

"Should I go with her?" Vasquez asked.

J'onn watched Alex exit the cafeteria "No; give her some space."

00

Alex paused outside of her father's room and listened to her parent's conversation. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she also knew her mother was holding something back. She tilted her head in order to hear more clearly.

"Your body is starting to reject the cells which were re-written by the serum and those cells have released some sort of defence which are now attacking your healthy cells." Eliza began "I've managed to slow the process down but if we don't find a cure soon..."

"I will die." Jeremiah interrupted. Alex stood frozen on the opposite side of the door.

"How long do I have?" Jeremiah asked.

"I can't be sure" Eliza replied sadly. "I won't lose you again."

"You're dying?" Alex said as she burst into her father's room.

"Alex" Eliza said as she stood.

Alex glared at her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I made her promise not to say anything." Jeremiah said.

"Why?" Alex asked. Her eyes were filling with tears at the thought of losing her father all over again.

"You girls have been through enough."

"You're going to have to do better than that." Alex replied.

"I didn't tell you because I don't want you to feel responsible if the worst was to happen." Jeremiah swallowed and blinked away his own tears. "I don't fear death Alex but I do fear you blaming yourself for not being able to save me."

"Sounds like you're given up already."

"No one's given up sweetie." Eliza replied.

"You should have told me." Alex glared back at her mother. "I deserved that much after everything Kara and I have gone through."

"Alex" Eliza began.

"Don't; just don't." Alex turned and stormed out of the room. The stresses and emotions she had buried so deep began making their way to the surface; suffocating her. She needed to get out and clear her mind before she broke down.

Alex wasn't entirely sure how she ended up in the DEO hangar mounting her motorbike and sliding on her helmet. Without thinking she fired up the engine; gripped the accelerator and sped out of the hangar. Ignoring the ache in her body she increased the speed; overtaken anything that was in her way. Concentrating on only manoeuvring her bike through a series of turn's helped erase everything else from her mind.


	29. Chapter 29

"Go" Kara shouted to citizens beneath her. Gritting her teeth and grunting under the weight of the building; she forced it back up and used her heat vision to repair the frame. Once she was satisfied the building was stable she flew towards a team of fire-fighters who were trying to extinguish a fire on a restaurant. Kara could see they were struggling to get the fire under control as it began to spread to the nearby buildings. She flew faster, arriving as an explosion forced the fire-fighters back. She inhaled a deep breath and quickly put out the fire with her freeze breath. The fire-fighters below began cheering and calling her name. Kara smiled and waved in response.

Suddenly the ground shook and a large crack appeared along the road. Kara watched in horror as two fire-fighters disappeared into the crack. She flew forwards and dived down; catching the men and pulling them back to the surface.

"Gracias Supergirl" The two fire-fighters said.

"Su bienvenida" Kara replied before flying off. She hovered above the city and scanned the ground below. She could see her cousin helping those by the seashore. Homes, buildings, docks and boats had been destroyed by an earthquake triggered tsunami. Superman smiled and nodded as their eyes met. Kara smiled back; she always enjoined teaming up with her cousin. She watched as he tilted his head and turned his attention to his right. Kara followed his gaze and watched as the overpass began to crumple. Without hesitation she and Superman flew towards the overpass.

Kara arrived first and positioned her-self under the overpass. "Hey Cuz" Kara said as Superman arrived seconds later.

"Hey" Superman replied as he helped support the weight of the overpass. "You beat me" He smiled.

Kara smirked "I gave you a head start."

Superman chuckled "Do you have any ideas?" he asked as bits of the overpass fell around them.

Kara's arms buckled slightly as she looked around for anything that might help support the overpass. She could hear the screams of those still trapped in their vehicles above. She shook her head as another crack appeared. "We could knock out the two remaining pillars; each take an end and lower the overpass to the ground."

"Sounds risky" Superman replied.

Kara looked back at the two remaining pillars; the aftershocks had already weakened them. "We can do it." She replied confidently.

Superman nodded "I got this; you knock out the pillars."

Kara nodded before charging towards the pillars and crashing through them. She quickly turned and grabbed the opposite end of the overpass as it fell to the ground. Dust and debris surrounded them as they set the overpass down. Kara felt exhausted and her muscles ached as she flew back towards her cousin.

"You did it" Superman said.

"We did it" Kara panted. She glanced around "Do you think that's it?"

Superman looked around his surroundings "I think so. Although I have promised to repair a fisherman's boat" he chuckled. "Would you like to help?"

"I'd love to." Kara replied before flying towards the docks.

"How's Jeremiah?" Superman asked as he used his heat vision to seal the hole in the boat.

"It's difficult to tell" Kara replied "One day he looks well but other's he looks weak and tired."

"He's been through a lot."

"I know but Alex is convinced Eliza is keeping something from her."

"How is Alex?"

"She's fine" Kara lied as they lifted the fishing boat from the ground and placed it back into the sea. "It floats" she said cheerfully.

"So it does." Superman smiled.

Kara nudged her cousin "You know we make a pretty good team."

"Something tells me our parents would be proud."

Kara nodded in agreement her eyes suddenly opening wide as she remembered the eulogy. "I have to go."

"Why? What is it?" Superman asked.

"I forgot about the eulogy. I promised Alex..."

"Go" Superman interrupted. "I can clean up here."

"Thank you." Kara said before taken off.

00

Alex downed her first drink and ordered a second. The bike ride had provided her with the distraction she needed to help clear her mind.

"Tough day?" The barman asked as he placed her drink down.

"Try a tough year." Alex replied as she took a sip.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Alex shook her head "Just the drink thanks."

"Let me know if you need anything else." The barman replied as he moved to serve another customer.

Alex nodded. She stared at the pen on the counter before picking it up. Without thinking he began scribbling on some napkins.

00

"How could you keep this from us?" Kara asked.

"I did what I thought was best for you and Alex." Jeremiah replied.

"How can you even think this is what's best for us?" Kara paused "Alex is the smartest person I know; a genius and you've kept her in the dark." She turned to face Eliza "We both know she could help you find a cure."

Eliza and Jeremiah exchanged looks. "I didn't want the responsibility to fall on Alex." Jeremiah said.

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Kara replied without thinking.

"Kara" Eliza said disapprovingly.

"It's ok Eliza." Jeremiah said as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Kara's right; I should have been honest with them."

Kara sighed "Do you know where Alex went?"

"I don't; she took off about an hour ago. I've tried calling but her phones switched off." Eliza replied. "Where are you going?"

"To find Alex who will then help you find a cure for Jeremiah." Kara called as she left the room.

"Why are you smiling?" Eliza asked.

Jeremiah shook his head "I never thought I'd live to see them storm out of a room again."

Eliza chuckled "Trust me; I've seen my fair share."

"It's nice; seeing how much they care about each other."

Eliza smiled "They protect one another; they always have."

00

"I didn't order this." Alex said as the barman placed another drink in front of her.

"I know you didn't but he did." The barman replied as he pointed towards a man at the end of the bar.

"Thanks but I'm good." Alex replied as she pushed the drink back.

The barman shrugged before taken the drink away.

Alex glanced out the window to her left; her eyes falling on the figure standing on the opposite side of the street. "Reynolds" she whispered as she leapt from her stool and rushed outside. She looked up and down the street but there was no sign of him. Had she imagined him standing there? She took one more look before making her way back inside the bar.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." The barman said.

"You could say that." Alex replied as she glanced back towards the window. She tapped her empty glass "Can I get another?"

The barman nodded and poured Alex another drink.

"Was my drink not good enough for you?"

"Excuse me?" Alex said as she turned to face the man whose drink she refused.

"My drink, you sent it back." The man slurred.

"That's enough Paul." The barman warned.

Alex looked between the two men "Don't take it personal; I just prefer to buy my own drinks." She turned away.

"I'm still talking to you." The man spat as he slapped his hand down on Alex's shoulder.

A rush of anger burnt through her as she reached up and grabbed the man's hand. She stood and turned to face him; bending his fingers back. The man dropped to one knee and swung his free hand but Alex deflected it with her helmet.

"Stop it" The barman shouted as he made his way around from the bar.

Alex pushed the man back and he fell to the ground cradling his hand.

"Get out" The barman said as dragged Paul to his feet.

"You're kidding right" Paul replied. "You're chosen the crazy..."

"I won't ask you again." The barman said warningly.

"This place sucks anyway." Paul spat before stomping out of the bar and slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok" Alex replied as she sat back down. She tried wiping the napkins which were now covered with her spilt drink. She frowned as the ink smudged.

"On the house" The barman said as he placed a drink down in front of her.

"Thanks" Alex spent the next ten minutes drawing absentmindedly. She reached for her drink but a hand appeared on the top of the glass and pulled it away. She smiled "How did you find me?" Alex asked without looking up.

"I had a little help" Kara replied as she sat beside her.

"Let me guess; Winn?" Alex replied looking back at her sister.

Kara nodded "He used CCTV footage to track you here. That was some speed you were going." She said disapprovingly.

Alex smiled "You sound like mom."

"That's what she would sound like if she knew you rode a bike." Kara shuffled closer towards Alex. "I know about Jeremiah."

"Then you know I've failed." Alex reached for her drink but Kara moved it further away.

"How have you failed when you haven't even tried?"

"Because no matter how hard I try; something always knocks me back down."

"So what; you're just given up?"

"I'm not given up Kara; I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Than what is it?"

Alex hesitated before answering. "What if I can't find a cure?"

"You will"

"But what if I can't?"

Kara took hold of Alex's hand and nodded towards the napkins "It looks like you've already started."

Alex shook her head "This is nothing; it's just..." she stared at the smudge marks and the pattern they had made. Unable to put the pieces together she pushed the napkins away in frustration.

"You will figure it out; I know you will."

Alex smiled "You've always had faith in me."

"And I always will." Kara replied

Alex's eyes were filling with tears but she tried to look brave.

"Do you want to talk?" Kara asked.

Alex wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Not here."

Kara nodded "Come on." She stood and waited for Alex to follow her.

00

"What are we doing here?" Alex asked when they landed in a wooded area. "Is this..." She turned and took in her surroundings "Are we in Bon Creek?"

Kara nodded with a smile "We used to come here when ever things got a little too stressful. You used to say..."

"Whatever is said or done in Bon Creek, stays in Bon Creek." Alex interrupted; she smiled at the memory. The last time she and Kara visited the creek was shortly after her father's funeral. They hiked their way to the highest point and screamed at the top of their voices. It was a great stress release for them both.

"I still come here from time to time; to let off a little steam."

"I can see that." Alex replied, nodding towards the broken rocks.

"I thought this would be a good place for us to talk."

"I wish it was that easy."

Alex moved over to an opening in the trees and stared down at the creek. "I forgot how beautiful this place was." She watched as the sun began to set; it wouldn't be long before the creek was plunged into darkness. Just like her life had been plunged into darkness the day she died. Alex tried to push the memories back down but the emotion was so strong it brought tears to her eyes. She leaned against a tree and slide down to the ground.

Kara's heart ached at the sight of her sister; it was clear she was hurting. She quickly moved towards Alex and wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be ok; you're going to be ok." Kara said.

"I feel so weak." Alex sobbed.

"Allowing yourself to feel whatever you're feeling doesn't make you weak Alex; it's what makes you stronger."

"But I've been fine for months." Alex sat back and wiped away her tears.

"We both know you haven't" Kara sighed. "You've been through a lot and instead of dealing with it; you've buried it so deep it's tearing you apart."

"Kara..."

Kara raised her hand "You've dedicated your life to protecting me and making sure I'm ok."

"You're my sister; it's what we do."

"So let me help you."

Alex looked away and for a moment Kara thought she had pushed too hard.

"I remember how it felt when the bullet hit." Alex spoke but continued to look forward. "I think my body must have gone into shock as I don't recall feeling any pain." She frowned and looked back at Kara "I remember thinking its ok if I die; as long as you and mom were safe." She swallowed "But then I heard you cry out and I knew I had failed to protect you."

Tears began to run down Kara's cheeks. She wanted to reach out and reassure her sister; tell her it wasn't her fault but these were words Alex had heard over and over again. Alex was finally opening up and all she really needed was for someone to listen to her. So that's what Kara did; she sat and listened to her sister.


	30. Chapter 30

Kara and Alex had returned from Bon Creek feeling both physically and mentally exhausted. They had slept the entire night and awoke late the following morning.

"I can't remember the last time I slept in this late." Alex said as she rolled over to face her sister.

"Me either; we obviously needed it." Kara replied

"Do you know what else we need?"

"What?"

"Coffee"

Kara's eyes opened wide "Crullers"

Alex smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You wait here and I will be right back." Without hesitation Kara changed and flew out of her apartment and headed to her favourite cruller bakery.

Alex rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling; she inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and for the first time in months she felt relaxed. She reluctantly pushed her-self up and swung her legs over the side of the bed; reaching for her jeans and holding them up in front of her. They were her favourite pair but there was no denying the fact she would need to replace them soon. She quickly stood as an idea hit her. her mind raced as she began pacing up and down Kara's room; running the idea over and over in her head.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she entered her apartment.

Alex looked up; she smiled as her eyes met her sisters "I know how to cure dad."

Kara looked down at the two coffees and crullers she was holding. "How long was I gone?"

"Will you take me to the DEO?" Alex asked as she slipped on her jeans and grabbed her jacket from the chair.

"Yeah; but do you want to tell me what you're thinking?"

Alex took one of the coffees from her sister "I prefer to test out my theory first." She said before taken a sip of her coffee.

Kara could feel her curiosity growing "You're really going to make me wait."

Alex smiled "Come on and bring the crullers with you."

"As if I would leave the crullers" Kara replied as she placed the box under her arm and offered her other hand to Alex.

00

"How long as she been in there?" Eliza asked as she and Kara watched Alex from the control room.

"Three hours" Kara replied.

Eliza nodded and reached for the deli cake box; narrowing her eyes and looking back at Kara when she realised the box was empty.

"Sorry; I'm a nervous eater." Kara said with an apologetic look.

"You've always had quite a large appetite." Eliza teased.

"It must run in the family." Superman called from behind them.

"Kal; what are you doing here?"

"Alex called and asked me to come down." He looked between Eliza and Kara "She said something about finding a cure for Jeremiah."

Kara turned back in time to see J'onn enter Alex's lab. Without hesitation she made her way over to the lab and entered. Eliza and Superman quickly followed.

"Honestly you are so impatient." Alex said they entered.

"We've been waiting for hours." Kara replied as she stepped further into the lab.

Superman raised his hand "Technically I've just arrived."

Alex watched as her mother began looking over her notes.

"Gene therapy" Eliza said without looking up.

Alex nodded as her mother looked back at her. "It's still experimental but I believe it's out best chance at curing dad."

"How does it work" Kara asked.

Alex pointed to her monitor. "Dad's mutated cells are dying which is normal because most cells in the body are programmed to die if their DNA is damaged. What isn't normal is the virus the mutated cells have released. As you can see the virus has started attacking the healthy cells."

"It's a defence built into the serum Cadmus created." Eliza added. "So far; I've been unable to find an anti-virus."

"So how do we stop it?" Kara asked.

Alex inhaled "First we would remove the damaged cells and replace them with healthy cloned ones."

"You want to clone Jeremiah's cells?" Kara said. "That doesn't sound too difficult." She added trying to sound positive.

"It's extremely difficult and dangerous." Eliza said

"Cadmus has been successfully cloning for years. It's all here in the data pulled from their base."

"Does the DEO even have the technology you need?"

"No but he does." Alex nodded towards Superman.

Superman looked from Alex to Eliza. "The technology back at the fortress is built for Kryptonians; it's never been used on humans."

"There must be something you can use." Kara said.

Superman thought for a moment "I could make some adjustments to the crystal chamber but it will still be risky."

Alex turned to face her mother "We have to at least try." Eliza nodded and Alex let out a sigh of relief. "I will need your help with cloning the cells" Alex added.

"Of course..." Eliza began.

"Sir" Vasquez called as she entered the lab. "You're needed in the control room."

"Can't it wait?" J'onn asked.

"No Sir, I'm afraid it can't"

J'onn frowned before excusing himself and leaving the lab. Alex watched as J'onn and Vasquez made their way to the control room deep in conversation. She couldn't help but wonder what was so urgent.

"I will head to the fortress and get to work on the chamber" Superman said; snapping Alex from her thoughts.

"Thank you." Alex said.

"It's the least I can do." Superman replied before leaving the lab.

"I will let your father know what we've come up." Eliza said as she stood and left the lab.

"Don't you think we should wait to see if this will actually work? I don't want to give him false hope." Alex said

"Any hope is better than none." Kara said

"I agree besides I prefer there to be no more secrets between us. From now on, I want us all to be open and honest with each other." Eliza said. She moved towards her daughters and pulled them into motherly embrace. "I'm so proud of you both." She pulled them closer and placed a kiss on their cheeks before making her way to Jeremiahs room.

Alex frowned as agents hurried past her lab and headed towards the armoury; "Something's wrong." She said before making her way to the control room; followed closely by Kara. "J'onn, what's going on?"

J'onn glanced towards them before turning his attention back to the monitor. "There's been an SOS from the D.E.O Headquarters." J'onn replied. "We've been unable to contact the base since."

"I've tried pinging but there's no response; it's like the power has been cut." Winn said.

Alex and Kara exchanged looks. "Please tell me the backup generator is working." Alex asked; an image of the prisoners breaking free flashed before her.

"I don't know" Winn replied sadly. "There's nothing I can do remotely..."

"I'm going out there." Kara interrupted.

"Wait" J'onn shouted causing Kara to stop in her tracks. "My agents will be ready to leave in five minutes; we will go together."He watched as Alex turned in the direction of the armoury "You're not coming Alex."

"Why?" Alex asked surprised.

J'onn nodded towards her knee. "You haven't been cleared for duty."

"You're kidding right?" Alex replied. J'onn shook his head. "You really expect me to stay here while you and Kara go..."

"I expect you to follow my orders." J'onn interrupted. The control room fell silent as Alex and J'onn continued to stare at each other.

Kara moved towards Alex and placed her hand on her shoulder. "J'onns right Alex."

"Kara..."

"You and Eliza need to concentrate on saving Jeremiah. Let us handle this." Kara interrupted.

Alex sighed "What if Donovan is behind this?

"Donovan is dead" Kara replied.

"There's no way he could have survived." Winn added. "What's this for?" He asked as J'onn threw him a bulletproof vest.

"You're coming with us." J'onn said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Winn replied as he pulled on the vest and made his way over to the other agents.

Alex took Kara's hand in hers "Promise me you won't go in there alone."

Kara smiled reassuringly "I promise."

She watched as her sister and colleagues left the base. Resisting the urge to suit up and follow them; she turned and headed back to her lab.

 _ **Forty five minutes later**_

Alex's mind kept drifting from her work to Kara and J'onn. It had only been ten minutes since they had lost contact with them but she was already starting to fear the worse. Unable to concentrate on her work; she pushed the slide away and stood. "I should have gone with them."

"It's only been ten minutes." Eliza replied as she turned on her stool to face Alex.

"Ten minutes can seem like a very long time when you're pinned down." Alex immediately regretted finishing her sentence. "Sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

Eliza quickly composed her-self "I'm sure their fine." She glanced out the lab window and saw Vasquez still working on trying to contact them. "Where are you going?" Eliza asked as Alex headed for the door.

"I'm going after them." Alex replied.

"Alex wait" Eliza reached out and took hold of her daughters arm. "You need to have faith in your sister..."

"I do have faith in Kara." Alex interrupted. "But I always listen to my gut feeling and right now it's screaming."

"We should..." Eliza began

"Danvers!" The voice was cold and malicious.

Alex craned her neck and looked through the window. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she saw Donovan and his men standing at the edge of control room. From her peripheral vision she saw DEO agents take position and point their weapons towards them. Alex quickly moved towards her desk, pulled off the metal panel and retrieved a Glock 17 from inside.

"What's going?" Eliza asked.

"Wait here" Alex replied as she pulled the lab door open and made her way to the control room.

"Alex" Eliza called.

"There she is." Donovan said as Alex appeared. A slow smile spread across his face "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Not really" Alex replied as she glanced around the control room before focusing back on Donovan. His nose was distorted and off-centre from Alex's blow. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Well since you destroyed my base..."

"You destroyed Cadmus; not me." Alex interrupted

"Because of you" Donovan snapped.

"You killed all of those people; your own men."

"They were simply collateral damage." Donovan replied with no sign of emotion. "People can and will be replaced."

"You're sick"

Donovan chuckled "Perhaps." He flicked his fingers and Alex watched as someone stepped forward. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Reynolds move to Donovan's side. He was place with dark circles under his eyes.

"Reynolds" Alex called but the agent didn't respond.

"He can't answer you Alex; not without my say so." Donovan said.

"What have you done to him?" Alex asked as she fought to keep her voice steady.

His lips curled into a wicked smile "I've implanted a chip in to his cerebellum which enables me to control him."

"You son of a bitch"

Donovan tutted "You shouldn't use that sort of language in front of your mother."

Alex looked over her should and saw her mother standing just outside of her lab.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Doctor Danvers; Jeremiah has told me so much about you." Donovan said as he and Reynolds moved forward.

Alex took a step to the side and positioned her-self between her mother and Donovan. She raised her gun and pointed it at Donovan "That's close enough Donovan."

Donovan raised his hands in surrender. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you; especially in front of your mother" He teased.

Alex ignored his taunt and ordered Agent McCall to get her mother to safety. "Tell your men to drop their weapons and..."

Donovan chuckled "I didn't come here to surrender Alex; I came for the research you stole from me and some fresh lab rats." He narrowed his eyes and looked between the DEO agents.

Realization crossed her features and with it a flash of anger "You're after the Fort Rozz prisoners. That's why we've lost contact with are base."

Donovan clapped his hands "Well done Alex; ten out of ten."

"If anything happens to my sister..."

"Relax; my men are under strict orders to bring the kryptonian and Martian in alive. You however will suffer a slow painful death at the hands of one of your own." Donovan turned to face Reynolds once more "Kill Alex Danvers"

"No" Eliza cried as McCall dragged her back into Alex's lab.

Reynolds head snapped up; his eyes locking onto Alex. Without hesitation Reynolds charged, unarmed towards her.

Alex fired two shots into his bulletproof vest and he fell backwards. She aimed her gun at Donovan but he sped forward and snatched the gun from her hand. "I've had a few upgrades of my own." Donovan said before bending one leg up and thrusting it forward. The blow hit her with such force that she flew backwards. Glass shattered as she crashed through her lab window and landed hard on her back.

"Alex" Eliza shouted as she dropped to her knees beside her daughter.

Alex rolled onto her side in time to see the grenade bounce across the floor. She quickly pushed her-self to her feet and dragged her mother behind the nearest workstation; pushing her to the ground and using her own body to shield her mothers.

There was an enormous explosion followed by a flash of orange. The other windows shattered as smoke and fire filled the room. Pieces of glass, paper, metal, debris and water rained down on the two unconscious women.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hiya just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story**_ __

Dr Steinberg, Sasha and Jackson stood outside of cell twenty six and stared at the Fort Rozz escapee inside. Dev-Em charged and crashed against the glass but was pushed back by an electrical charge.

He quickly recovered and glared back at them.

Dr Steinberg smiled and nodded towards Jackson who typed in a code which released a sleeping gas through a vent in Dev-Em's cell. They watched as the Fort Rozz escapee dropped to his knees before falling unconscious. "Very good agent" Steinberg said as he crossed Dev-Em's name from his list. He glanced at the forth name on his list "Let's move onto prisoner thirty two; Jax Ur."

Jackson hesitated as three Cadmus guards entered Dev-Em's cell; he watched as they restrained the unconscious Fort Rozz escapee before dragging him from the cell. His mind screamed for him to act; to stop them from taken the prisoners but his body failed to respond.

"Prisoner thirty two" Steinberg repeated.

Trapped in his own mind, with no control over his own body; Jackson turned and headed towards cell Thirty Two. Steinberg and Sasha followed him closely.

 _ **Whoosh**_

Kara sped towards the guards and locked them inside an unoccupied cell. She quickly placed the three unconscious Fort Rozz escapee's back into their cells before turning her attention to Steinberg, Sasha and Jackson.

"I wouldn't do that Jackson." Kara called as Jackson was about to release the cells sleeping gas. "I don't know what they've done to you but..."

Suddenly Sasha sped forward and tackled Kara to the ground. Surprised by Sasha's speed and strength; Kara didn't see Sasha's incoming fist. Pain erupted in her cheek; snapping her mind back into action. Kara bent her knees and flipped Sasha over her head. The two women quickly jumped to their feet and locked eyes with each other.

"We don't have to fight" Kara said.

Sasha smirked and raised her fists "Yeah...we do." She charged towards Kara; swinging her fists. Kara took several steps backwards; ducking and dodging Sasha's attacks. Sasha growled in frustration as each swing failed to hit her target.

"Stop" Kara shouted as she grabbed Sasha's hands. "It's over, the DEO..." Kara staggered backwards as Sasha head butted her in the face.

Sasha grabbed Kara and slammed her against three different cells before collapsing to the floor.

Kara pushed her-self up and looked back towards Sasha. The women had fallen to her knees; her body shaking uncontrollably. She watched as Sasha pulled something from her pocket and without hesitation jabbed a needle into her chest; injecting a pale grey serum into her heart. She began convulsing; collapsing backwards with the pain.

"What's happening to her?" Kara asked.

"Nth Serum" Steinberg replied proudly. "It gives a person speed, superior strength and enhanced healing abilities. Unfortunately the human body isn't built for such abilities" He nodded towards Sasha "They tend to burn out; it's a glitch I was unable to overcome."

"A glitch" Kara repeated. "It's killing her."

"Her body is naturally fighting the serum." Steinberg replied. "Sasha knows not to fight it; she will be fine."

"Until she needs her next fix."

Steinberg tilted his head "You're concerned for her?"

"She's a victim of your inhumane experiments." Kara turned to face him; anger rising in her voice.

Steinberg chuckled "You're compassion makes you weak." He watched as Sasha returned to her feet.

Kara sensed the woman's movement behind her and turned. Sasha's hands were balled into fists; her eyes full of rage. Kara sighed knowing she had no choice but to fight.

Sasha kicked and swung at Kara with her fists; pain shot around Kara's body as she fought to gain control. She leapt from the ground and threw a punch at Sasha's face; causing her to stumble backwards. She quickly recovered and dove into Kara's torso; sending them both flying down the corridor. Kara was able to turn in midair and throw Sasha against the wall. She landed face first before sliding down to the ground.

"Stay down" Kara said but Sasha charged towards her. Kara ducked and dodged Sasha's fist before delivering an uppercut to her chin. Sasha flew upwards and crashed into the ceiling before dropping to the ground unconscious.

Not willing to take any chances; Kara grabbed Sasha's ankle and dragged her towards the cell holding the Cadmus guards. She opened the door and the guards hurried to the back of the cell. Kara glared at them before throwing Sasha inside and locking the door.

Kara grabbed the back of Steinberg's neck as he tried to escape. "Not so fast doctor." Steinberg cried out as the back of his head hit the glass cell.

"Is everything under control down here?" J'onn asked as he appeared.

Kara nodded "Looks like we got here just in time; the bad doctor was trying to remove prisoners."

Steinberg began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked.

"Did you really think Donovan would let your sister live after she destroyed everything he worked so hard for?" He chuckled.

Kara grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her before slamming him back against the cell. "Are you threatening my sister?"

Steinberg shook his head. "I'm just pointing out the fact that while you're here with me; Donovan is at the base in National City and he's going to make her pay."

Without hesitation Kara sped up to the exit and flew towards National City.

"You better hope no harm comes to Alex or you will have me to deal with." J'onn said.

"It's a shame you don't show the same concern for your other agents." Steinberg replied as he glanced towards Jackson.

"The safety and wellbeing of my agents is the..." J'onn began.

"Jackson" Steinberg interrupted. "Pick up that gun and shoot yourself in the head."

J'onn frowned before turning his attention to Jackson. He watched as Jackson picked up Sasha's gun from the ground; his hands shook as he slowly lifted it towards his head.

"No" J'onn shouted. He sped towards Jackson and tackled him to the ground.

The back of Jackson's head collided with the floor; knocking him unconscious. J'onn turned back in time to see Steinberg disappearing around the corner. Knowing Steinberg wouldn't get passed his men; J'onn turned his attention back to Jackson. He decided to take the agent to medical bay before following Kara to National City.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Ok, I was hoping to have this story completed in this chapter but it's taken a lot longer to write and I don't want to keep you all waiting. Enjoy**_ __

The alarm was deafening and didn't help with the throbbing in Alex's head. She buried her face further into her mother's hair; the smell of lilies and bushes that grow by the shore filling her senses, immediately putting her at ease. Her mother's scent was heavenly and brought back so many memories and emotions. For a moment Alex couldn't recall why or how she had ended up lying across her mother; she tried shifting her body but something was weighing her down. She opened her eyes to find a metal cabinet had toppled over; pinning her between it and Eliza.

Gunfire exploded around her; clearing the haze clouding her mind.

"Mom" Alex said as she gently shook her mother's shoulder. The ground shook as a small explosion went off nearby. "Mom" Alex shouted a little louder. Eliza moaned and relief washed over Alex. "I'm getting you out of here." Alex pressed her back against the cabinet and pushed her-self from the ground. Her injured leg shook under the weight and she fell back down panting. She was about to try again when the cabinet was suddenly lifted off of her. She turned to see Reynolds staring down at her. He immediately bent down and hauled Alex up; slamming her hard against the wall and locking his hands around her throat.

Alex's training kicked in. She raised her right arm above her head and bent it over his arms; dropping her left shoulder as she turned her body and slammed her elbow into his face. Reynolds cried out and staggered backwards.

"This isn't you Reynolds" Alex said. "You have to fight it."

Reynolds hesitated before charging towards her. He swung his fist but Alex grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back; pinning him face first against the wall. "I don't want to hurt you." Alex said as he struggled to break free.

Suddenly Reynolds kicked his foot back; striking Alex's injured knee. She dropped to one knee; her head snapped to the right and she fell to all fours as his fist collided with her left temple. Pain shot around her torso as Reynolds swung his leg and kicked her in the ribs. She coughed and fell sideways.

Reynolds turned Alex onto her back and sat astride her. She tried to turn her body and throw him off but his knees were locked into her ribs making it impossible to move. He once again wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed.

Alex could feel the pressure building in her head as she clawed at his hands. Unable to break his hold; she reached up and squeezed the area where a Cadmus guard had shot him previously. Reynolds cried out and loosened his grip. Alex gasped and pushed her-self up but Reynolds slammed her back down; the back of her head hitting the ground hard. She lay stunned as he wrapped his hands back around her neck. Her vision narrowed and the chaos around her began to fade as darkness crept in.

"Get the hell away from my daughter." Eliza shouted as she swung the fire extinguisher towards his head. Reynolds fell sideways and didn't get back up. Eliza dropped the fire extinguisher and rushed to her daughter's side. "Alex...Alex" She shouted.

"Argh"

"Are you ok?" Eliza asked as she helped her daughter sit up.

"I'm fine" Alex replied as she rubbed the back of her head. Her eyes fell on Reynolds unconscious body. "Did you do that?"

Eliza nodded "I woke up and saw him choking you." she swallowed down the lump rising in her throat and pushed the image to the back of her mind. "I hit him over the head with the fire extinguisher."

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise; she never expected her mother to be capable of such violence.

"Don't look so surprised Alex. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect my child."

Alex smiled and wrapped her arm around her mother "Thank you."

"Now isn't this sweet." Donovan said as he peered through the broken window. He glanced towards Reynolds "If you want something done; you have to do it yourself." He said as he raised his gun.

 _ **Whoosh**_

Eliza and Alex watched Donovan disappear in a blur.

"Was that..." Eliza began.

"Kara" Alex interrupted.

00

"Did you think I would let you hurt my family again" Kara shouted as she flew down the corridor with Donovan; she landed and threw him towards the wall.

Donovan chuckled and pushed himself to his feet; turning his head to his right and cracking his neck.

Kara looked him up and down "Nth serum?" She asked.

Donovan opened his jacket and revealed three syringes containing the serum. "I thought I'd make this a fair fight."

Kara smiled "Good." She dove into his torso and tackled him to the ground "This is for all the pain you've caused my family."

"Family?" he spat as Kara raised her fist. "You've caused them more pain than..."

"Shut up" Kara interrupted; still holding her fist back.

A wicked smile spread across his lips "The truth hurts doesn't it."

Unable to hold back her anger; Kara swung her fist towards Donovan's face. She raised her fist again but someone grabbed her roughly from behind; she spun around, knocking the Superhumans hand off of her shoulder.

Donovan swung his arm; his fist connecting with Kara's rib cage causing her to double over. She cried out in pain as Donovan and the Superhuman punched, kneed and kicked her body. She fought to think through the pain as she fell to the floor. She tried to crawl away but the superhuman grabbed her cape and dragged her back.

The Superhuman pulled Kara to her feet and kneed her in the stomach before tossing her back down the corridor.

00

"In here." Alex said as she pushed open the door. She stepped aside and waited for her mother to enter.

"Wait" Eliza said as she glanced around the small panic room. "Alex no" she shouted as Alex pulled the door shut; locking her inside.

"I'm sorry" Alex called through the door.

"Alexandra, open this door now." Eliza shouted as she hammered on the door with her fist.

Alex rolled her eyes at the use of her full name "I will let you out as soon as we've stopped Donovan."

"Don't do this" Eliza pleaded.

"I love you." Alex said before turning and heading back towards the control room; her mother's cries fading in the background.


	33. Chapter 33

Kara crashed through the control panel and slid painfully across the floor. Agony flooded her body as she quickly took cover behind one of the concrete pillars. Sunlight streamed through the tall DEO windows; bathing her in its warmth. She closed her eyes as her cells began absorbing the solar energies.

"Kara" Alex shouted as she limped badly towards her sister.

"Alex" Kara replied; her eyes snapping open. "What are you doing here? Where's Eliza?" she asked as Alex dropped to her knees beside her.

"She's safe." Alex replied as she began checking Kara for any sign of injuries.

"You shouldn't have come back for me; you and Eliza..." Kara began.

"I would never leave you." Alex interrupted.

Kara sighed "I know but Donovan..."

"Has enhanced his speed and strength" Alex interrupted once more. "I'm guessing he's injected himself with Nth serum."

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"Mom made me do my homework." Alex smiled referring to all the Cadmus files Eliza made her read through. "Can you move?"

"Yeah, can you?" Kara replied nodding towards Alex's own injuries.

Alex gave her sister a reassuring smile before pushing her-self to her feet; shifting her weight onto her good leg. "Come on"

Kara stood and followed Alex across the control room.

"You two are proving to be rather difficult to kill." Donovan called as he and his men surrounded them. The guards had their weapons drawn and pointed directly at Kara and Alex.

Alex moved so she had her back against Kara's; aiming her own weapon between the guards. She glanced up and saw DEO agents take position on the floor above.

Donovan locked eyes with Kara "Surrender yourself and I promise to make your sister's death a quick one."

"Go to hell" Alex spat.

"Look around you; you're surrounded." Donovan replied smugly.

"Any idea's" Kara whispered without taking her eyes off of Donovan and the superhuman.

"I'm thinking." Alex replied. She glared back at the three guards in front of her and then the idea came to her suddenly. "You're right" Alex said as she dropped her gun and raised her hands in surrender. Donovan eyed her suspiciously before nodding towards the guards.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Trust me" Alex whispered over her shoulder as the guards moved towards her. So far her plan was working.

"What have I always told you to do when surrounded by multiple opponents?" Alex asked Kara as one of the guards bent down to retrieve her gun.

Kara thought for a moment; a smile working its way across her face "Attack first."

"Exactly" Alex said as she kicked the guard on the floor hard. She grabbed the barrel of the second nearest guard's rifle; pushing it down as she turned her body into his and elbowed him twice in the face. She used her body to turn the guard and aim his rifle.

 _ **Pop, pop, pop.**_

The other guards scattered; pointing their weapons aimlessly and firing at anything that moved. A spray of bullets tore through the air and Kara sped after them; catching them before they struck anyone.

"Thanks" Vasquez said as she stared down at the bullets in Kara's hand.

"You're welcome" Kara replied.

Suddenly the superhuman shoulder-charged Kara and she stumbled to the right. He raised his fist but Kara blocked it with her arm and slammed her free hand into his gut. She grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him across the control room. The superhuman landed hard on the stairs and rolled back down to the floor.

"J'onn" Kara said as he phased through the glass entrance and stood on the landing. "Argh" Kara cried out as pain exploded in every nerve of her body. She looked down and saw the end of a dagger sticking out of her abdomen. Nausea rose in her throat as blood ran down her front.

"Martian, it's nice of you to join us" Donovan smiled as he twisted the long Nth metal dagger in Kara's lower back. A cry escaped her as she dropped to the ground; the pain fading as the numbness took over.

"Nooo" J'onn shouted. He flew towards them but the Superhuman leapt from the ground; grabbing his ankle and pulling him back.

Alex turned and saw Kara lying on the ground with Donovan standing over her. She aimed and fired her gun, emptying the entire clip.

Donovan fell backwards as the bullets struck his body. He quickly retrieved the Nth serum from his inner pocket and jabbed the needle into his heart. Alex watched as he shook violently on the floor but she didn't care; her only concern was for Kara.

"I'm ok" Kara called to Alex as she dragged her-self up from the floor. The wound had healed within seconds of the dagger being removed but she still felt a little weak from the sudden loss of blood. "Watch out" Kara shouted; pointing towards the guard sneaking up behind Alex. She took a step forward but a hand slammed down on her shoulder and threw her upwards; she crashed through the ceiling and landed on the second floor.

Alex grunted as the guard's dagger sliced through her shoulder. She turned and jabbed her palm under his chin. The guard reeled back before charging towards her again. Alex grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him over her hip; twisting his arm until he dropped the dagger. She swung her empty gun and it collided with his head.

Donovan sped towards Alex and shoved her hard, sending her flying through the air. She landed back first against the wall and slid down to the floor. She winced as Donovan grabbed her head; his fingers digging into her scalp as he dragged her to her feet.

Alex fought against Donovan as he held her in a choke hold.

"I want you to watch as I destroy everything and everyone you've ever cared about." Donovan spat as he pulled her head back.

Alex looked across the room, fear and anger flashing through her as several agents and J'onn fell to the ground. She watched in horror as the superhuman picked up the Nth metal dagger and leapt up through the hole in the ceiling. Within seconds the superhuman and Kara crashed back down to their level.

"Kara" Alex called as her sister landed face first. The superhuman was quick to his feet and placed his foot between Kara's shoulder blades; pinning her down.

"Let her go" Kara shouted; freezing as she felt the dagger press against the side of her neck.

"If you hurt, I swear I will..." Alex began.

Donovan chuckled "Isn't this sweet. You're each willing to die for the other."

Alex kicked, punched and screamed in frustration as she tried to pull free from Donovan.

"Relax Alex, I want her alive remember" Donovan teased. "Besides you're no match for me; I'm stronger and faster than you."

Alex's head snapped up as an idea came to her. "You had to inject yourself with Nth serum to try and beat me." she said as she slowly reached her hand back and began searching his pockets for the serum.

"But I have beat you" Donovan replied smugly.

"I'm not done yet" Alex said as she pulled the syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into her heart.

"Alex no" Kara shouted.

Donovan spun Alex around to face him; his face contorting with rage when he saw the empty syringe drop from her hand. He unleashed his anger and struck Alex with the back of his hand.

Kara watched helplessly as Alex flipped over the circular table and disappeared from view. Using her x-ray vision she scanned through the base of the table and saw Alex lying there, writhing in pain as the serum made its way around her body.

"Take her back to the base" Donovan ordered the superhuman as he walked towards Alex.

Kara quickly craned her head and shot a beam of heat vision at the superhuman; wincing as the dagger sliced her skin. She stood with renewed determination and charged towards Donovan.

The two exchanged blows and Kara appeared to have the upper hand until the superhuman grabbed her from behind. Bullets pierced the screens above them; reminding her of the gunfight surrounding her.

Donovan wiped the blood from his lip "I was hoping to take you in alive." He said as he pulled a smaller Nth dagger from his boot. "But your corpse will prove just as useful."

Donovan raised the blade and Kara braced her-self when Alex suddenly appeared and hit Donovan with a hard running tackle.

"You talk too much." Alex said as she drove her knee into his rib cage, knocking the wind out of him and cracking at least two of his ribs. Donovan coughed painfully and raised his arms in defence as Alex unleashed a combination of kicks and punches.

Kara launched her head back and it collided with the Superhumans nose, causing him to stumble backwards. She spun around and kicked him in the chest. She delivered several other blows to the body before grabbing him and flipping him over her shoulder. The superhuman raised his leg and kicked Kara in the forehead. She recovered in time to block the Superhumans counter attack and waited for an opening; ducking under his arm and slamming the palm of her hand against his jaw.

J'onn sped forward and caught the superhuman in mid air and slammed him back down. The floor cracked as the superhuman crashed hard onto his back. The two fought to contain the superhuman as Alex continued to battle Donovan.

Alex's attacks on Donovan were quick and powerful but she could feel her-self tiring. Knowing her strength was waning she delivered blow after blow until Donovan dropped to his knees.

Donovan stared back up at Alex and grinned "Careful Alex, you wouldn't want your body to burn through the serum too quickly." He coughed and spat blood before quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out the finale syringe.

"Nooo" Donovan screamed as Alex snatched the syringe from his hand and crushed it under her boot.

Alex raised her clenched fist and launched it towards Donovan's face; his head snapped back and he fell to the floor. Blinded by her rage she sat astride him and continued to punch him over and over again.

"Alex stop" Kara shouted as she dragged her sister off of the unconscious Donovan. "Argh" Kara cried out as Alex slammed her hard against the wall and pressed her elbow into her throat. "Alex it's me" Kara choked, surprised by her sisters strength.

Alex blinked her eyes to get rid of the rage blinding her. "I'm sorry" she said as she lowered her arms.

"It's ok, it's over" Kara replied as she pulled Alex closer.

The two held each other tightly as the Cadmus guards quickly surrendered after seeing Donovan and the Superhuman fall.

"Are you two ok?" J'onn asked.

"We need to get Alex to Med bay" Kara replied.

"I'm fine" Alex added, ignoring the strange tingling in her limbs.

"You've just injected Nth metal into your heart."

J'onn looked back at Alex; his face full of concern. "You need to..."

Alex didn't hear the rest of his words as her vision faded to black and she fell to the floor.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hamilton" J'onn shouted as he barged into medical bay and lay Alex on the nearest stretcher.

"What happened to her?" Hamilton asked as she rushed to Alex's side.

"She injected some sort of serum; it changed her, gave her enhanced abilities" J'onn replied.

"Please, you have to help her" Kara cried.

"Where did she inject the serum?" Doctor Hamilton asked; ignoring Kara as she concentrated on examining Alex.

"Her heart" Kara replied sadly.

"Ma'am" The medic standing opposite Hamilton said as he drew her attention to Alex's arm.

"What is it?" Both Kara and J'onn asked as they stepped closer.

"I'm not sure; I've never seen anything like this." Hamilton replied as she followed the grey tracks running up Alex's arm. J'onn turned away as Hamilton lowered Alex's top slightly to reveal more, darker vein like marks around her chest.

Kara placed her hand on Alex's shoulder; convinced if she held on tight enough, it would stop her sister slipping away.

"It's strange; there are cuts and blood stains on her clothing but I can't see any wounds" Hamilton said.

"It's the serum, it gave her healing abilities" Kara replied.

Hamilton frowned and pulled a small flashlight from her top pocket. "There doesn't appear to be any signs of brain damage" she said as she shined the light into Alex's eyes.

"Steinberg said something about the serum having a glitch and that the body eventually burns out" Kara said as the feeling of dread grew within her.

"It's normal for the human body to fight any foreign substances." Hamilton shook her head "I'll know more once I've run some tests."

Kara nodded slowly as her mind tried processing everything.

"I will arrange for Steinberg to be brought to this base. In the meantime Eliza and Jeremiah should be informed of what's happening. Where is Eliza?" J'onn asked realising he hadn't seen the doctor since returning to the base.

"She's safe." Kara replied without taken her eyes off of her sister.

"Yes but where?"

Kara thought for a moment "I don't know, Alex just said she was safe."

J'onn placed both his hands on Kara's shoulders and turned her to face him. "I need you to find Eliza and explain what has happened."

Kara shook her head "I'm not leaving Alex"

"If you want to help save Alex, find Eliza."

Kara locked eyes with J'onn. On the surface the Martian looked calm and in control but there was no denying the flash of fear she saw in his eyes. She swallowed her own fear and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead "I'll be right back" she whispered before leaving the room.

J'onn stared down at Alex and taken her hand in his. From the corner of his eye he could see Dr Hamilton writing notes on a chart and ordering tests. He leaned closer towards Alex and whispered "Come back to us" before turning and heading towards the door.

"J'onn" Alex's voice was barely audible but the Martian heard her.

"Hamilton" J'onn shouted as he hurried back to Alex's side. "You're ok; you're safe."

"Agent Danvers" Hamilton said "You gave us all quite the scare"

Alex fought against the overwhelming fatigued and forced her eyes open. "Is Kara ok?"

"She's fine" J'onn replied with a reassuring smile.

"Do you have any pain or discomfort?" Hamilton asked.

"It's my chest" Alex replied breathlessly. She closed her eyes as the uncomfortable pressure began to build. She felt the colour drain from her face as the pressure turned to an unbearable pain which shot around her body. Alex writhed in pain, clutching her chest. She fought to remain conscious but she was hit with overwhelming fatigue which forced her back into darkness.

"Alex" Hamilton placed two fingers against Alex's neck but was unable to find a pulse. "Get me the crash trolley." she shouted as she started chest compressions.

"What's happening to her?" J'onn asked.

"She's going into cardiac arrest" Hamilton replied as she continued to press up and down on Alex's chest.

00

Unable to use her X-Ray vision due the lead-lined walls; Kara hovered above the control room, closed her eyes and tuned out all other sounds. It didn't take long until she picked up on her adoptive mother's sobs and heartbeat; it was something she grew to recognise over the years. Her eyes snapped open and she flew off in the direction of Eliza.

"Eliza" Kara said as she pulled the steel door open and saw her adoptive mother crouched down with her head in her hands.

"Kara" Eliza said as she leapt to her feet and ran towards her. "Thank goodness you're ok. When the gunfire faded and no one returned to let me out I thought..." Eliza hesitated "Let's just say I feared the worst."

"Eliza I..." Kara's voice broke and a tear slide down her face.

"It's Alex, isn't it?" Eliza asked; a sense of dread filled her as Kara nodded her head. "Is she..." She swallowed, unable to finish the sentence.

"She's alive but she injected her-self with Nth serum."

Eliza gasped and covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Where is she?"

"Come on, I will take you to her." Kara took Eliza's hand and guided her back towards medical bay.

00

"What's taken them so long?" Kara asked anxiously.

"I wish I knew" Eliza replied as she continued to stare out of Dr Hamilton's lab window. She frowned and hurried over to the door; pulling it open as J'onn wheeled Jeremiah into the lab. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"J'onn told me what happened; has there been any update on Alex yet?" Jeremiah replied.

Eliza shook her head and fought back her tears "we're still waiting."

Jeremiah watched as J'onn moved towards Eliza and put his arm around her. The move made him feel helpless; what good was he to them if he couldn't even comfort his own wife. "I'm sure they're doing everything they can."

"We've been waiting in here for over an hour" Kara replied.

"Dr Danvers"

Kara spun around but was disappointed to see Agent Brady entering the lab with the files Eliza had requested.

"Thank you" Eliza said as she took the Cadmus files from Brady.

"This is ridiculous" Kara said as she stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Eliza asked.

"To get some answers."

"Dr Hamilton asked us to wait" J'onn added.

"I think we've waited long enough" Kara replied as she accidently pulled the door from its hinges.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting" Dr Hamilton said as she appeared. She glanced between Kara and the lab door she still held in her hand.

"Sorry" Kara said as she leaned the door against the wall.

"How's Alex?" Eliza asked as Hamilton stepped into her lab.

Hamilton sighed "Perhaps you should take a seat."

J'onn pulled a stool behind Eliza and guided her back onto it. He looked back to Hamilton and nodded for her to continue.

"The serum has caused a lot of strain on Alex's heart which lead to heart failure."

"Are you saying Alex suffered a heart attack?" Kara asked in disbelieve.

Hamilton nodded "We were able to resuscitate her but the damage caused to her heart is severe."

"How severe?" Jeremiah asked.

"Her heart muscles are too weak to pump blood efficiently" Hamilton paused. "This is causing blood to backup into her lungs."

The room fell silent.

"Shouldn't the serum heal her heart the same way it's healed her other wounds?" Kara asked.

"Alex's immune system is recognising the serum as a foreign substance and has already started to reject it" Hamilton replied.

"There has to be something we can do" Eliza said.

Hamilton hesitated before answering "Alex will need a heart transplant but the chances of finding a suitable donor in time is slim."

"Have you asked Winn to check the donor database?" J'onn asked.

"Yes and he found a match..." Hamilton began.

"Just say where and I will go collect it myself" Kara interrupted.

Hamilton shook her head sadly "I wish it was that easy Kara but that heart is already promised to someone. Someone who has proberly waited a very long time."

"I don't care" Kara said "She's my sister."

"And she's refused it" Hamilton said.

"She knows"

"That's why I took so long coming to see you. Alex regained conscious and I thought it was only fair I told her before discussing anything with you."

"But why would she..." Kara paused as the answer came to her. "She won't take an innocent life to save her own."

Dr Hamilton nodded.

"Can we see her?"Eliza asked.

"Of course" Hamilton replied as she stood.

"Eliza wait; can I have a word with you in private?" Jeremiah asked.

"Can't it wait?" Eliza asked.

Jeremiah shook his head.

Eliza eyed him curiously before turning back to J'onn and Kara "Can you give us few minutes."

"Of course" J'onn replied as he beckoned Kara out of the room. Kara was tempted to use her Super hearing to listen to their conversation but the urge to see her sister stopped her.

"What is it?" Eliza asked Jeremiah.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it." Jeremiah looked up at his wife "I'm given Alex my heart."

Eliza stared back at her husband. Her mouth hung open as she struggled to think of a response.

"Say something, please" Jeremiah said.

"Have you gone mad?" Eliza asked as she checked the Cadmus head device Winn had repaired wasn't malfunctioning.

"You heard Dr Hamilton; Alex will die if she doesn't get a heart transplant and I'm the perfect donor."

Eliza thought for a moment "No, Alex would never forgive us."

"She doesn't have to know"

"It's suicide"

"It's the only way to save our daughter."

Eliza shook her head "I'm sorry but I can't...I won't support this."

"Eliza" Jeremiah called as she rushed out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

"It looks like Donovan had some fun in here" Steinberg smiled as two DEO agents guided him across the control room.

J'onn charged towards Steinberg and grabbed him by the shirt; pulling him closer. "Another comment like that and you'll be sharing a cell with a Kerfuffle."

"That doesn't sound too bad" Steinberg replied with a smile.

"Let's find out." J'onn grabbed the back of Steinberg's neck and pushed him forward.

"Where are you taken me?" Steinberg asked as he struggled to break free.

"To meet your cellmate; I'm sure he'd be interested in hearing all about your experiments."

"You wouldn't..."

J'onn stopped and spun Steinberg back around to face him. "You kept me captive for months; experimented and tortured me day and night" he paused as a wave of raw emotion washed over him.

"I'm a scientist" Steinberg shrugged "I was just doing my job."

J'onn growled and slammed Steinberg against the wall; lifting the man a few inches from the ground.

"Sir" One of the agents called "He's not worth it."

Blinded by pure rage; J'onn tightened his hand around Steinberg's neck.

"Director" Vasquez called as she hurried towards him. "He's no good to us dead." She placed her hand on J'onns shoulder and waited for him to look at her."Think of Alex."

J'onn blinked away his anger and released Steinberg.

"I knew there was a reason you brought me here." Steinberg coughed as the agents pulled him up straight. "Something's happened to your right hand girl and you need my help."

J'onn clenched and unclenched his fists "The Nth serum; there has to be a cure."

"Did Alex inject it?" Steinberg chuckled. "I can see why Donovan became obsessed with her."

J'onn glared back at him. "I asked you a question."

Steinberg shook his head "The serum was never the problem; it was the damage it caused the internal organs. You see the human body wasn't built for such abilities."

"Alex's heart is failing" J'onn said without thinking.

Steinberg tilted his head and studied J'onn for a few seconds "I will help save Alex on one condition."

"Let me guess; you and Donovan walk free."

"I have no use for Donovan; it's because of him I'm in this mess." He took a step forward and locked eyes with J'onn. "Guarantee my freedom and I promise to do everything in my power to save your agent."

J'onn hesitated before nodding in agreement.

"Well that was easy; now what about these?" Steinberg raised his cuffed hands.

"They stay on at all times" J'onn replied as he shoved Steinberg forward.

00

Kara's steps slowed as she made her way across to Alex's bedside. She stood, completely transfixed with how frail and gaunt her sister looked. Her skin a shade darker then the sheet covering her and her lips a bluish colour from the lack of blood supply.

"Do I look that bad?" Alex asked breathlessly.

"You look beautiful" Kara replied blinking away the tears threatening to escape her.

Alex smiled weakly "Liar." She patted the mattress and indicated for Kara to sit.

Kara sat and took Alex's hand in hers "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better; whatever pain medication their pumping me with seems to be working" Alex smiled. "I assume you've spoken to Hamilton."

Kara nodded and stared down at her sister's hand; it felt so cold against her own. "Why did you do it Alex? You knew the risks and yet you still injected the serum."

"It was the only way to stop Donovan."

"We could have found another way" Kara replied.

"There wasn't time; they had us pinned so I just reacted."

"And look where it's gotten you. You can't keep putting yourself in harm's way; especially for me."

"You're my sister and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Alex paused as she suddenly remembered her failing heart. "Kara, I don't know how long I have..."

"Don't talk like that" Kara interrupted.

"And I'd rather not spend whatever time we have together talking about what we should or could have done." Alex continued, ignoring her sister's interruption. She took a moment to steady her breathing "I don't regret what I did Kara and I would do it all again if it meant keeping you safe."

"We will find a way to save you." Kara said determinedly.

Alex shook her head slowly "There's too much damage to my heart."

"So take the heart Winn located on the database"

Alex shook her head "No."

"You've fought as hard as I have; if not harder, to protect this planet. You deserve..."

"That heart is going to a twenty three year old woman who has been waiting three years for a transplant. I won't take that from her; I won't take her life" Alex interrupted.

"So you're just given up?"

"I've accepted my fate." Alex turned her head so that Kara wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Well I haven't and neither have our parents." Kara stood and headed for the door.

"Kara wait" Alex shouted; wincing as a pain shot across her chest.

"What is it?" Kara asked as she hurried back over to Alex.

"Don't go" Tears stung her eyes as her throat tightened; she swallowed and forced her words out. "I don't want to be alone."

Kara fought back her own emotions and lay down beside Alex; her frustration suddenly a thing of the past. "I'm not going anywhere" she said as she kissed Alex's forehead and began stroking her head.

Alex's lip quivered and a sob tore from her throat "I've never been this scared before." She had faced death many times but the thought of waiting around, not knowing when her heart would give its finale beat was terrifying.

"It's okay to be scared Alex" Kara replied as she clung to her sister. "But I need you to fight because I can't lose you."

"Kara..." Alex paused as their eyes locked with each other's. There was so much she wanted to say but seeing the sadness and fear in her sister's eyes caused her heart to ache. Unable to find the right words to say; Alex smiled reassuringly "When have you ever known me to give up without a fight?"

"Never" Kara smiled.

"Alex" Eliza said softly as she entered the room.

"Mom"

"Oh sweetie" Eliza rushed to Alex's bedside and pulled both her daughters into her arms. "Everything's going to be ok"

Alex nodded and summoned up a brave smile. There was no denying the comfort she felt from having both her mother and sister by her side.

"Where's Jeremiah?" Kara asked.

"He'll be along any minute" Eliza replied; pushing the earlier conversation she had with her husband to the back of her mind. Jeremiah had suggested taken his own life to save their daughters and for a brief moment she had considered it. A pang of guilt shot through her and settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Has there been any update from Clark?" Alex asked; snapping Eliza from her thoughts.

"There's been no word but I'm sure he's trying his best" Eliza replied.

Alex sighed "Then dad shouldn't be out of bed; he's just had major head surgery and..."

Suddenly the door swung open.

"I don't want him anywhere near my family J'onn" Jeremiah called over his shoulder as an agent wheeled him into Alex's room.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked.

"You're about to find out" Jeremiah replied.

Kara leapt to her feet. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked as J'onn and Dr Steinberg entered the room.

"Calm down Kara" J'onn replied "He's here to help."

"We don't need his help" Alex snapped; ignoring the alarm on the heart monitor as she pushed her-self up.

"I beg to differ" Steinberg replied smugly as he looked Alex up and down.

"Get out of here before I hurt you" Alex replied with anger in her voice.

"Please Alex, just listen to what he has to say" J'onn said pleadingly.

"I don't care what he has to say" Alex almost shouted.

"He can save you" J'onns words hung in the air as the room fell silent.

A glimmer of hope flashed in Kara's eyes "How?"

Steinberg stepped forward "By removing her heart and replacing it with a biomechanical one."

"An artificial heart; that's your plan?" Jeremiah began. "She'd be attached to a bag..."

Steinberg smiled "You should know our technology is far more advanced Jeremiah."

Jeremiah thought for a moment "You want to use the same hearts you implanted into the Superhumans."

"Exactly" Steinberg replied proudly. He had created the Superhumans; enhancing their bodies by replacing their internal organs with Biomechanical ones and adding muscles from other species to enhance their speed, strength and durability.

"We can use the Superhuman we have locked up downstairs" J'onn said.

"And what happens to the superhuman once you've removed its heart?" Alex asked.

"I implanted a second heart into each superhuman; it should be able to survive and live out its days locked inside a DEO cell." Steinberg replied; there was a touch of sadness in his voice.

"And what do you get out of this?" Alex could feel her anger burning inside as she glared back at Steinberg.

"That doesn't matter." J'onn replied before Steinberg could answer.

"Tell me"

J'onn lowered his head; he knew Alex wouldn't approve of his decision to grant Steinberg his freedom.

"You're letting him go; aren't you?"

"I don't have a choice" J'onn replied.

"This man has murdered and destroyed countless lives. We all know he will continue with his inhumane..." Alex suddenly fell back panting; closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Get Dr Hamilton" Eliza said to Kara.

Without hesitation Kara sped out of the room and returned seconds later with Dr Hamilton. "What's going on?" Hamilton asked.

"I'm fine" Alex replied as the tightness in her chest increased.

"You're far from fine Alex" Hamilton replied as she retrieved her stethoscope and placed it on Alex's chest.

"You may want to give her a sedative" Steinberg said. "She's a little worked up."

"You son of a..." Alex shot forward once more but froze and squeezed her eyes shut as the pain in her chest intensified.

"That's it; everybody out" Hamilton shouted. "Now"

Kara felt a slight pressure on her arm as Alex grabbed hold of her.

"Stay with me" Alex said through the pain.

"Always" Kara replied as she locked her fingers around Alex's.


	36. Chapter 36

"What the hell we're you thinking bringing him here?" Jeremiah asked angrily; ignoring the throbbing in his head.

"I am trying to save Alex" J'onn snapped back.

"He is not the answer" Jeremiah replied pointing towards Steinberg. "You have no idea what this man is capable of."

"I'm well aware of what he's capable of Jeremiah; I spent months..."

"Months" Jeremiah interrupted. "Try years"

"Enough; both of you" Eliza said. "How is any of this going to help save Alex?" She watched as they both lowered their heads.

"Well said Dr Danvers" Steinberg said from behind her.

Without warning, Eliza spun around and slammed her fist against Steinberg's mouth; sending the man flying backwards.

Steinberg spat blood and glared up at Eliza "That just cost you your daughter's life."

"No it didn't because you still want your freedom" Eliza replied as she knelt down beside him. "The only way you're walking out of that door is if you save Alex."

Steinberg thought for a moment "How do I know Alex won't come after me?"

"You have my word" J'onn replied.

"No offense Martian but I'm going to need a little more than your word."

"Well it's all you're getting" J'onn replied as he pulled Steinberg to his feet.

"Sir" Hamilton called as she stepped out of Alex's room.

"How is she?" Eliza asked before J'onn could reply.

"She's stable; I gave her a sedative to help her relax" Hamilton sighed sadly.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"Whatever you're planning on doing; do it quickly because Alex doesn't have much time." Hamilton replied.

"No" Eliza whispered as tears escaped the corner of her eyes.

"No pressure than" Steinberg said.

"Is everything a joke to you? That's my daughter..." Jeremiah began.

"Jeremiah" J'onn interrupted. "You and Eliza should go be with your daughters; we will take care of everything else."

Jeremiah glared back at Steinberg "If she dies; so do you." The two stared at each before Eliza pushed Jeremiah down the corridor and back into Alex's room.

J'onn turned to face Vasquez and Hamilton "Take Steinberg and begin setting up; I will bring the Superhuman..."

"It would be wise for you to take me with you" Steinberg interrupted.

"Why would I do that?" J'onn asked.

"I programmed the Superhumans to respond to certain voice commands."

"Of course you did" J'onn sighed. "Come on" he added, pushing Steinberg forward.

00

Donovan lay curled up on the cell floor; the serum had left him weakened and close to death. He coughed and stared down at the blood covering his hand.

"You're not looking so good" Steinberg said.

Donovan looked up, narrowing his eyes as he saw Steinberg standing outside of his cell. "What...how?" He began coughing uncontrollably. "Get me out of here"

Steinberg tilted his head and watched Donovan struggle to inhale enough oxygen. "I'm afraid I can't."

Donovan looked past Steinberg; his eyes falling on the DEO agents securing the superhuman. "I see you've switched sides"

Steinberg chuckled "This isn't about taken sides my dear boy; it's about survival."

"You arrogant son of a bitch" Donovan pushed himself up and staggered across the cell; collapsing against the glass. "After everything we've gone through."

"You only have yourself to blame Donovan; I told you not to use the serum and to forget about agent Danvers." Steinberg took a step closer. "Cadmus was on the road to greatness before you took over."

"That's enough" J'onn called as he stepped out of the Superhumans cell. "I didn't bring you down here to chit chat."

"What do you need it for" Donovan asked, nodding towards the superhuman.

Steinberg smiled "its heart."

"I said that's enough" J'onn said warningly.

"You're using it to save her; aren't you?" Donovan said with a bitter expression on his lips.

"Like I said; it's about survival."

Inside Donovan was burning with anger at the thought of Steinberg walking free. "There's one thing you've forgot" he called as an idea flashed through his brain; leaving a wicked smile on his face.

"What's that?" Steinberg called over his shoulder.

"I don't like to lose." Donovan glared at them with evil eyes before shouting "Lux mea est"

Suddenly the Superhuman stopped in its tracks.

"What have you done?" Steinberg shouted as he lifted the Superhumans top; his eyes opening wide as its chest began to glow red.

"You don't get to walk away from this."Donovan spat. He burst into laughter before collapsing to ground.

"What the hell is going on?" J'onn growled.

"The Superhuman has the ability to generate a biochemical explosion and Donovan's just activated it."

"Start evacuating the area" J'onn ordered the two agents.

"There isn't time" Steinberg said as he started to back away from the superhuman.

J'onn grabbed Steinberg "We still need its heart."

Steinberg shook his head "It's too late." They watched as the superhuman dropped to its knees; its body shaking violently. "We have to leave...now!"

J'onn reluctantly let go of Steinberg and flew towards the two agents; grabbing them and flying back down the corridor and up one level. He turned and headed back down. As he turned the corner he saw Steinberg running towards him before disappearing in a blinding light. J'onn felt the heat on his face as he was thrown backwards by the blast; turning his world to darkness.


	37. Chapter 37

The explosion had ripped through the cell block, killing several prisoners; including the Superhuman, Steinberg and Donovan.

J'onn had been thrown back twenty feet by the blast; breaking the tibia and fibula of his left leg and leaving him with a hairline skull fracture but thanks to his enhanced healing abilities none of his injuries were life-threatening.

"How's he doing?" Jeremiah asked as J'onn lay unconscious on the recovery bed; he watched as some of the small cuts on J'onns forehead, cheeks, hands and ears slowly healed.

"He's lucky; had he been any closer..." Hamilton stared down at J'onn, unable to finish her sentence. "I'm keeping him sedated while his wounds heal."

"Do they know what caused the explosion?"

"Winn was able to recover the footage leading up to the explosion; it looks like the superhuman had some sort of built in self destruct." Vasquez replied from his side.

"What about the heart?" Jeremiah asked.

"It was destroyed in the blast" Vasquez replied; swallowing the lump in the back of her throat down. She had worked closely with Alex for almost three years; the thought of losing her colleague, her friend pained her.

"I'm not given up on Alex; there are other treatments we can look into" Hamilton said reassuringly.

"Alex is growing weaker by the minute; her heart doesn't have the strength to pump enough blood around her body" Jeremiah's voice broke and a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm her father; I'm supposed to protect her."

Dr Hamilton perched her-self on the edge of a nearby desk; rubbing her tired eyes before looking back at Jeremiah. "I had planned on speaking to you and Eliza together..."

"What is it?" Jeremiah interrupted.

Hamilton glanced towards Vasquez. "The chances of finding a suitable donor in time are slim to none and without a transplant, Alex won't survive the night." Hamilton paused "I suggest connecting a VAD to her heart; the pump will help support the heart function and blood flow until we can find a suitable donor."

A sinking feeling set in as Jeremiah realised what little time his daughter had left. He knew the VAD surgery would help prolong his daughter's life but it came with its own risks. Then there was the wait for a suitable donor to come along; if one did. It seemed unfair that his daughter suffered when he could save her. His mind was made up; he would be her donor because the thought of his daughter suffering was unbearable. He only hoped that one day, Alex would understand.

"Are you ok?" Hamilton asked her voice full of concern as Jeremiah lowered his head.

Jeremiah tapped the device on his head and lied "My head is throbbing from wearing this device."

"I'll have Dr Simmons check you over" Hamilton replied.

"I'll be fine; I just need somewhere quiet to clear my head" Jeremiah smiled weakly.

Hamilton eyed Jeremiah for a few seconds. "Vasquez would you mind taken Jeremiah back to his room please?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I will contact a heart surgeon and speak to your family" Hamilton smiled.

"Thank you" Jeremiah replied as Vasquez turned and pushed him down the corridor towards his room.

"Can I get you anything?" Vasquez asked as she wheeled Jeremiah into the room.

"Would you mind asking Winn to take another look at this?" Jeremiah handed Vasquez his head device. There was nothing wrong with it; he just needed Vasquez to leave

"Of course" Vasquez turned and left the room.

Jeremiah waited for the door to close before using his good arm to wheel him-self closer to the desk. Panting, he pulled the A4 notepad and pen towards him before retrieving the small photograph of his daughters from his pocket. He ran his hand over the creases; smiling as a teenage Alex stared back up at him. Those big brown eyes were so much like his own and filled him with an overwhelming love. "I swore to protect you both; no matter what the cost." He whispered as he kissed the photograph. There was no turning back; he was ready to give his life for Alex. Leaning to one side; he retrieved the gun he had hidden under his cushion during Donovan's attack and placed it on the desk before picking up the pen. He paused for a few seconds before finally putting pen to paper and writing the most difficult letter of his life.

 _ **Dear Alex,**_

00

"You look tired" Eliza said.

"I'm fine" Kara replied as she tried to hide her yawn behind her hand.

Eliza smiled and gave Kara a knowing look "You should get some rest. I will watch over..."

Kara shook her head "No, I'm not leaving Alex."

"I know but I had to at least try" Eliza replied. "When was the last time you ate something?"

Kara shrugged

"How about I go get us something to eat? Alex is always talking about the canteens cheesesteak sandwiches."

Kara smiled but was unable to control the sob that escaped her as raw emotion came flooding to the surface.

"Oh sweetie" Eliza quickly sat beside her daughter.

Kara rested her head against Eliza's chest as heavy tears rolled down her face "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for Kara"

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't come into your lives; I destroyed your family."

The words stung and brought tears to Eliza's eyes "You are my family."

"I'm a burden."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's the truth. Alex and Jeremiah wouldn't be..."

"Do you honestly believe any of us regret having you in our lives?" Eliza interrupted. "You are my daughter and I love you."

"But I've cost you so much"

"You've cost me nothing." Eliza replied.

"Apart from labour costs" Alex spoke softly; forcing her heavy eyelids open. "Tom got to retire early because of you." She was referring to the local handyman Eliza hired to carry out the many repairs to their home while Kara adjusted to her powers.

"I'm glad you're awake but stop teasing your sister" Eliza said playfully.

"Can I get you anything?" Kara asked as she wiped away her tears. She didn't want Alex to see her looking so weak but it was too late.

Alex's eyes drooped but she forced them back open "You have to stop blaming yourself"

"You were listening" Kara replied.

Alex nodded "This isn't your fault. I'm here because of the decisions I made and I would make them all over again if it meant protecting you" Alex words came slow and left her breathless.

"You always have" Kara replied.

"That's what sisters do" Alex replied.

"Stronger together" Kara added.

"Exactly" Alex smiled.

"Kara" Superman called from the doorway.

"Kal El" Kara replied quickly composing herself as Superman stepped into the room.

"I heard what happened; I'm so sorry I wasn't here" Superman said as he embraced Kara.

"It's ok; you're here now" Kara replied.

"How are you?" Superman asked Alex.

"I've been better" Alex's eyelids were heavy and her body even heavier. "Have you been able to adjust the chamber?"

"Unfortunately not but I have found someone who can help." Superman moved back towards the door and ushered someone in "I'd like you to meet Jefferson Pierce aka black lighting."

"Black lighting" Kara repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Pleasure to meet you Kara; your cousin has told me so much about you" Jefferson said.

Kara shook Jefferson's hand "Kal said you can help."

Jefferson nodded "I was born with the ability to absorb electrical energy which I can use to renew damaged cells."

"How exactly do you do that?" Kara asked.

"By absorbing electrons and using them to stimulate molecules" Eliza answered before Jefferson could reply.

"You must be Dr Danvers" Jefferson replied with a smile. "Clark speaks very highly of you and your family."

Eliza smiled in response.

"So you can save Jeremiah?" Kara asked.

"I can"

"Finally, some good news" Kara said as she looked back towards Alex. She watched Alex's eyelids droop before opening wide as if afraid of missing anything.

"Where is Jeremiah?" Superman asked.

"He went to check on J'onn" Eliza replied. "Come, I will take you to him"

00

"Agent Vasquez" Eliza called causing the agent to stop and turn to face them. "I thought you were with Jeremiah."

"He needed somewhere quiet so I took him back to his room. I'm just on my way there now."

"Is that Jeremiah's head device?" Eliza asked as she, superman and Jefferson followed Vasquez.

Vasquez held up the head device "He thought it may be malfunctioning but Winn can't find any faults with it. If you ask me, Jeremiah just wanted some privacy."

Eliza frowned "Why would he want privacy"

"He's worried about Alex's surgery"

"What surgery?" Eliza asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

Vasquez stopped and looked between them "I'm sorry; I assumed Hamilton had told you by now."

"Told me what?" Eliza pushed; she could feel her anxiety building inside her.

Vasquez chewed on her bottom lip; she knew it wasn't her place to tell Eliza but she also knew Eliza wouldn't let it go. "Hamilton suggested performing VAD surgery on Alex; she believes it's the only way to save her."

Eliza stood frozen, lost in her own thoughts.

"Jeremiah found the news upsetting too but I'm sure Hamilton knows what she's doing; she's calling in one of the top heart surgeons..."

"What exactly did Hamilton say to Jeremiah?" Eliza asked.

"Just that Alex would need the surgery as there are no suitable donor's" Vasquez paused as she recalled the conversation. "They were concerned she wouldn't make it through the night."

"Oh no" Eliza said as she rushed down the corridor towards Jeremiah room.

"What is it?" Vasquez called.

"Eliza" Superman said as he hurried beside her.

"I think..." Eliza stopped in her tracks as a gunshot rang out; she felt a whoosh of air as Superman sped past her and disappeared into the room.

"I need some help in here" Superman shouted.

Vasquez and Jefferson hurried past Eliza as she slowly walked towards Jeremiah's room; pausing just outside.

"What's going on?" Hamilton asked as she and several DEO agents came running down the corridor.

"Jeremiah has taken his own life" Eliza said without thinking. She hadn't entered the room or saw her husband but she knew he was gone.

"Why would he do that" Hamilton asked confused.

"To save Alex"

Hamilton's eyes opened wide as she realised what was going on. Without another word, Hamilton rushed into Jeremiah's room.

Eliza slid down the wall as more people rushed past and into the room. She could hear them working on her husband; part of her wanted to help but she knew it would be no use. Jeremiah was gone; he had given his life for his daughters.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry for the long, long, long delay in finishing this story. I honestly never thought I'd come back to it but I've spent the last two nights putting together the final chapters. I haven't re-read or checked for any spelling or grammar mistakes so I apologise in advance. (If I re-read the chapters I would spend weeks rewriting lol)

XXX

Dr Hamilton and her team had spent over thirty minutes working frantically to save Jeremiah's life before calling time of death.

"Eliza" Hamilton called as she approached her in the corridor.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Eliza said amazed with how calm she sounded.

Hamilton nodded sadly

"Why would he do this?" Superman asked.

"Alex is dying and needs a heart. Jeremiah..." Eliza's words got lost in her throat. "He gave his life so Alex could live."

"There had to be another way" Superman replied is disbelief.

"There was and Jeremiah knew this" Hamilton said. There was no denying Jeremiah's actions had angered her; it went against everything she believed in. "We had discussed performing VAD surgery; I even have a heart surgeon on route from Metropolis to perform the surgery."

"The LVAD isn't a cure; it will only buy Alex more time" Eliza said. "You have a cardiac surgeon and you have a heart" she hated her-self for talking this way but she had to think of her daughter.

"It's not that easy, there are tests and procedures we have to follow." Hamilton replied.

"Considering Alex and Jeremiah share the same blood type; I'd say there's a good chance it'll match" Eliza replied.

Hamilton eyed Eliza suspiciously and wondered if she had known about Jeremiah's plans to take his own life. Pushing her thoughts aside, she turned to face Superman. "Dr Roberts should be arriving at Metropolis Airport; I believe flying with you would be much faster than any airline."

Superman nodded "I'll be a few minutes."

"You need to speak to Alex" Hamilton said as Superman disappeared from view. "I won't authorise this without her consent."

"I know, I just..." Eliza paused. "What do I tell her?"

"The truth"

Eliza nodded and wiped away a stray tear before heading back to Alex's room. Her anxiety threatens to overcome her with each step. She paused; dread settling deeper into her stomach as she reached for the handle but found the door being pulled away from her. She looked up and met Kara's blood shot eyes.

"She won't wake up" Kara sobbed.

Eliza hurried over to Alex's bedside; relief washed over her as she felt a pulse under her fingertips. "She's going to be ok; everything's going to be ok"

00

 _ **Eight hours later**_

"I still can't believe this is happening" Kara said. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted; her eyes still bloodshot and her throat raw. "I keep expecting to wake up from this nightmare."

Eliza pulled Kara closer and kissed the top of her head. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again as the door slowly opened.

"Dr Danvers, Miss Danvers" A tall dark haired man with blue eyes entered the room, still wearing his surgical scrubs.

"Yes" Eliza answered.

"I'm Dr Roberts; I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to be formally introduced earlier." Dr Roberts held out his hand; shaking both Kara's and Eliza's before taken a seat opposite them.

"How's Alex" Kara asked.

"The operation was successful" Dr Roberts replied as he removed his surgical cap. "Alex is stable but will need to spend the next few days on Critical care."

Kara exhaled the long breath she'd been holding and felt her body relax slightly.

"Am I right in thinking Alex doesn't know her father was her donor?" Dr Roberts asked.

Eliza nodded and cleared her throat "That's right; she slipped into a coma before I had the chance to tell her."

"I can't imagine this has been easy on either of you." Dr Roberts began "Alex is young and healthy; I'm confident she'll make a full recovery but she's going to need all the help and support she can get once she finds out."

Eliza nodded as she thought of how she would break the news to her daughter.

"Can we see her?" Kara asked.

"She won't be awake anytime soon; I suggest you two get some rest and come back in the morning."

"Please, I just need to see her" Kara pleaded.

Dr Roberts sighed "Once the nurses have Alex settled you can have a few minutes with her."

"What about Jeremiah?" Eliza asked.

"I'm not sure of the protocol here, its best you speak to Dr Hamilton." Roberts looked around the room "I wasn't even aware this place existed." He stood and headed for the door but turned back to face them. "I can't say I agree with what your husband did but there's no doubt in my mind his actions saved your daughter's life."

"Thank you" Eliza replied.

Dr Roberts smiled and gave a little nod before leaving the room.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Kara asked sadly.

Eliza frowned, "Who?"

"Alex, when she finds out I gave consent for the surgery." With Alex unable to give her own consent, the decision fell on Kara; Alex's next of kin.

"There's nothing to forgive Kara" Eliza replied.

00

"Erm...Dr Roberts said I could have a few minutes with Alex." Kara said as she entered the room.

Nurse Davis gestured towards a chair to Kara's right. "I just have a few more checks to carry out than I will give you two some privacy."

Kara pulled the chair closer to Alex's bed and stared down at the large dressing covering Alex's wound; her eyes following the wires and tube which ran from her sister's chest and connected to a machine monitoring her new heart; Jeremiahs heart.

"Don't be alarmed by all this equipment" Nurse Davis said as she tucked Alex's bed sheet in. "There necessary right after surgery but should be removed over the next day or two."

"Can she feel anything?"

"The tubes can be uncomfortable so we're keeping her sedated and given her pain medication though this line." Nurse Davis gave Kara a reassuring smile. "It's ok if you want to hold her hand."

Kara gently took her sisters hand in hers and was surprised with how warm it felt.

"Talk to her, I'm sure she'd like to hear your voice."

Kara nodded and waited for Nurse Davis to leave the room.

"It's just you and me now" Kara said; her exhausted mind drawing a blank as she thought of what else to say. A tear slid from her eye as she thought of Jeremiah, her parents and how close she had come to losing her sister. Her tired body longed for rest but she couldn't bring her-self to leave her sister all alone. "I'm not going anywhere; I'm going to be right here when you wake up" exhausted, she rested her head on the side of the bed; a few minutes later her eyes fluttered closed.

00

Alex was transferred from intensive care to her own room after two days of sedation. She awoke with confusion and a nagging thought that something was different; lifting her hand towards her chest, frowning as her fingers ran over the dressing. Her eyes fluttered open and adrenaline started through her system as the fog clouding her mind began to clear. She had had surgery; that much was clear. Turning her head in the direction of the beep's she saw her sister curled up on the small sofa and she felt her-self relax a little.

"Agent Danvers" Dr Hamilton said as she stepped into the room. Alex raised her finger to her lips and gestured towards Kara. Hamilton smiled and moved closer to her bedside. "We agreed she could stay for a few minutes; that was three days ago" Hamilton smiled.

"Three days" Alex asked confused.

Dr Hamilton nodded "We kept you sedated for a couple of days..."

"You have a habit of doing that" Alex interrupted with a smile.

"That's because you have the habit of putting yourself in harm's way" Hamilton replied.

Alex stared at her sleeping sister, "There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe." She looked back down at the dressing; her eyes following the tube and wires from her chest to the machines.

"Alex, there's something I need to..."Hamilton began but was interrupted by the sound of glass smashing. She spun around to see Eliza standing in the doorway, pieces of her now shattered coffee mug scattered across the floor.

Kara shot forward "What...what is it?" Still half asleep she glanced around the room before locking eyes with her sister. "Alex" she leapt from the sofa and hurried to her side.

"Not so fast Kara" Hamilton said as she stretched her arm protectively over Alex.

"It's ok" Alex said, holding out her hand. "I'm not as fragile as I may look."

Kara took her sisters hand as Eliza made her way over and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I can breathe" Alex replied as she inhaled another small breath. "I'm guessing you went ahead with the LVAD surgery." She watched as Hamilton, Eliza and Kara exchanged looks. "What is it?"

"Nothing; you should rest. We will explain everything later" Eliza replied.

There was something in her mother's voice which caused Alex's heart beat to quicken "Explain what?" She looked to Kara but her sister avoided eye contact and tugged on her sleeve. "Kara, look at me." When her sister finally looked back at her, she was a picture of grief. "Would someone please tell me what's going on."

"You've had a heart transplant" Hamilton said.

"A heart transplant" Alex repeated. "But how; I mean, where did you find one at such short notice."

A sob escaped Kara and tears trailed down her face.

Alex winced as she reached for Kara's hand.

"No sudden movements Alex" Hamilton said.

"Then tell me what's going on."Alex replied, her voice containing a hint of the panic she felt.

Eliza sighed and lowered herself into a chair. "There's no easy way to tell you this." She began.

For the next several minutes Alex listened to her mother without interrupting. She felt as if her whole world had been turned upside down as the words played over and over in her head.

"Say something?" Kara whispered.

Alex opened her mouth but no words came out. She was numb and couldn't feel anything from the neck down. "I think I'm going to be sick" she said as a wave of nausea suddenly clutched her stomach. She tried to move but the wires and tube made it difficult.

"Just breathe Alex" Hamilton said.

Alex felt the colour drain from her face as a cold sweat ran down her back. "Take it out" She cried pulling at her dressings.

"Alex stop" Eliza said placing her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Take it out...now" Alex screamed.

"Alex, please" Kara pleaded as she took hold of her hands; stopping her from pulling the dressing off. Kara felt her sister relax as Hamilton administered a sedative.

"How... Could he... you...?" Alex slurred as she drifted off into the darkness.

00 –

Bit by bit Alex regained her strength and ten days later, all the drains and monitors were removed and she was free to wonder around the ward. Two days later she was preparing to be discharged.

"It's important to take care of yourself physically and emotionally. If you have any pain or feeling overwhelmed, you should..." Hamilton began.

"Thanks but I'll be fine" Alex interrupted as she packed her belongings into her rucksack.

"You shouldn't feel like you have to bottle everything up" Hamilton continued.

"Are we done?" Alex nodded towards the door "Can I go now?"

"I just need to get your care plan and medication" Hamilton replied glancing towards Kara as she left the room.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her; she's only trying to help" Kara said.

"Yeah well, I didn't ask for anyone's help" Alex turned away; shoving the remaining of her belongings and the unopened letter from her father into her rucksack.

"Please don't shut me out" Kara said. "I lost him too."

Alex turned to face Kara; her emotions hidden behind a mask of coping. "We didn't lose him Kara; he chose to take his own life and left us to clean up after him once again."

"How can you say that?"

"It's the truth."

"No, no it isn't" Kara replied in disbelieve."Jeremiah gave his life so you..."

"Can live?" Alex interrupted. "How could he possibly think that I would want this?" Her voice broke and she looked down, blinking away her tears.

Kara moved closer to her sister and wrapped her arm around her. "Your father once told me being a parent isn't about doing what's easy. It's about doing what's best for your child; even if they don't see it." She retrieved Jeremiahs letter from inside Alex's rucksack and held it out for her to take. "You should read it; only Jeremiah can answer the questions you have."

Alex took the letter from Kara and for a moment she thought she'd managed to breakthrough her sister's wall but then the shutters came back down as Alex shoved the letter back inside.

"We should leave now if we want to make it back in time for the funeral" Alex said.

The rejection hurt Kara but she hid it well.


	39. Chapter 39

**Five Months Later**

"Agent Danvers, Dr Moore will see you now." The receptionist called from behind her desk.

Alex exhaled a long breathe and glanced towards the exit once more before making her way into Dr Moore's office.

"Alexandra Danvers, I'm Dr Moore" The greying older woman said as she shook Alex's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It is?" Alex replied as she assessed the room for exits.

"Well after all the cancellations I was starting to wonder if we would ever meet." Moore joked.

"It was only three appointments."

"Five but who's counting." Moore replied as she sat in a large brown leather chair and gestured for Alex to take the seat opposite her.

Alex lowered her-self into the chair which had been angled away from the distraction of the large window. She glanced at the certificates adorning the wall behind Dr Moore and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Moore's office looked exactly how Alex imagined it would; she was just grateful it was located outside of the DEO, away from her colleagues prying eyes.

"So Alexandra..." Moore began.

"Please, call me Alex"

Dr Moore smiled "Alex, firstly I'd like you to know these sessions are completely confidential and I, as your therapist will treat what you tell me with great care. Nothing you say will be shared without your written consent. However I should make you aware that the law requires me to share any concerns or information if I believe you or others are in physical danger." Moore handed Alex a document "If you could sign acknowledging your understanding of the limits of confidentiality."

Alex took the document and slowly read the information.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me before we begin?" Moore asked.

"What happens if I refuse to sign this?" Alex asked.

"Why would you refuse to sign?" Moore replied.

"I never said I would, I'm just curious to know what would happen if I did refuse."

Dr Moore tilted her head and studied Alex. "You can leave if you want to Alex; I won't force you stay."

"You know I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"I was ordered to come here." Alex shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "And I can't return to work without attending these mandatory sessions."

"Then I suggest you sign the form." Moore replied, handing Alex her pen.

Alex shot Moore a look before taken the pen and signing the form.

"That wasn't too difficult was it?" Moore said as she retrieved the form from Alex.

Alex forced a smile on her face.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Moore asked as she settled back into her chair; notebook and pen ready.

Alex shook her head and shrugged "I can't think of anything."

"A lot has happened to you over the last eighteen months." Moore began. "There must be something _bothering_ you."

"Nothing's bothering me" Alex replied.

Moore smiled "Ok, let's talk about how your feeling."

Alex failed to hide her amusement.

"What's so funny?" Moore asked.

"I'm sorry; it's just" Alex paused "therapy isn't for me."

Moore tilted her head "Why do you feel therapy isn't for you."

"It's a waste of time." Alex replied without thinking. She tapped her fingers against the leather arm rest. "Come to think of it, the only thing bothering me is being forced to attend these sessions when I know I'm ready to work."

"It's only been five months since your surgery..."

"Six" Alex corrected. "And I feel fine."

"They say heart transplant patients rebound quickly." Moore replied as she turned her attention to her notebook. "At least physically" she added.

Alex remained silent and watched as Moore scribbled something in her notebook.

"Your job must mean a lot to you?" Moore said without looking up from her notebook.

"It's a job."

"It's almost cost you your life on more than one occasion."

"Yeah well, I knew the risks when I signed up."

"I'm curious, why did you give up a promising medical career to join the DEO." Moore asked, looking up from her notebook.

Alex thought of Kara; her sister had been one of the reasons she had agreed to join the DEO but this wasn't something she would share with Moore. "I was recruited because of my background in Bio-engineering."

"Besides your work, what else do you enjoy?" Moore asked.

The question caught Alex off guard and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What are your interests, your hobbies?"

Alex's mind drew a blank as she tried to think of an answer.

"Do you spend much time with your friends or family?" Moore pushed.

An image of Kara flashed in Alex's mind but she struggled to think of anything other than the DEO. "What's the point in these questions?"

"There just questions Alex." Moore's calm tone and questions were clearly starting to annoy her.

"But where are you going with them?"

Moore tilted her head "That depends on your answers."

Alex's leg continued to shake. "I have a very demanding job; it's difficult to make time for anything else."

"That sounds very lonely."

Alex opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

The room fell silent as Moore made more notes.

"Your father also worked for the DEO; before he was captured." Moore watched Alex stiffen at the mention of her father.

The memory of her father's mahogany coffin being lowered into the ground flashed before her. "He did" Alex replied.

"Let's talk a little about him."

Alex clenched her jaw, her frustration clear "Let's not."

Moore turned her attention back to her notebook. "Very well, let's to talk about the events leading up to the attack on your sister's apartment."

"Why?

"I'd like to start at the beginning" Moore replied, adding "you were seriously injured that night."

"Not to sound rude or anything but I doubt you have the clearance..."

"I'm cleared to know everything you know Alex." Moore interrupted as she pulled a thick file with the D.E.O logo on the front from her bag.

Alex stared at the file and wondered how much Moore knew about her. "If you already know everything then there's nothing really to discuss."

Moore locked eyes with Alex "I couldn't disagree more; you have suffered and lost so much."

"I know what I've lost" Alex's left leg shook unconsciously. "I just can't see the point in sitting here talking about the past, I can't change what happened."

"But it's something you do think about?"

Alex eyed Moore, if the woman's patronizing tone was meant to rile her it was working.

"Your fathers decision..." Moore began.

"We're not talking about him" Alex said warningly.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"The decision he made is on him, not me." Alex said, her anger overcoming her reticence.

"But you have to live with it."

"My father had a habit of making decisions that I had to live with."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing, just forget it" Alex fought to keep her voice steady as her frustration and anger pushed its way to the surface.

Moore leaned forward "You know Alex, human emotion can't be silenced; it will always find a way..."

"This is a waste of time." Alex interrupted, anger flaring as she stood and started pacing the room. She wanted to leave but knew she couldn't return to the DEO without Moore's evaluation.

Moore sighed and picked up her diary from the side table. "I'm going to suggest we increase our sessions to two a week."

"You're kidding right?" Alex asked in disbelieve.

Moore shook her head "You may not see it now Alex but these sessions are what you need."

"What I need is to return to work; not more therapy" Alex snapped.

"You're clearly not ready." Moore replied pitifully.

Alex shot Moore a look "You know what, screw you and the D.E.O." Alex shouted before storming out of the office.

00

"Now's not a good time Kara" Alex said as her sister entered her apartment.

Kara's eyes opened wide as she saw blood pouring from Alex's hand. "What happened?" she asked as she hurried over to Alex.

"Nothing" Alex replied, turning off the cold tap and wrapping her hand in a towel. "I just caught my hand on something."

Kara looked around the apartment; she could see the broken mirror through the gap in the bathroom door. "Was that something the bathroom mirror?" Kara asked her voice full of concern.

Alex glanced at Kara before retrieving the first aid kit and placing it on the counter.

"I'm guessing your meeting with therapist went well?" Kara continued.

"It went very well" Alex replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Here, let me help" Kara said as she sat on the stool next to Alex.

"I got it" Alex replied, ignoring the throbbing in her hand as she tried to open the box.

Kara ignored her sister and pulled the first aid box closer; emptying the contents. "Let me take a look?"

"I thought I was the doctor" Alex joked.

"You are but I'm the one with two functioning hands and X-Ray vision" Kara smiled.

Alex sighed in defeat. Knowing Kara wouldn't give up she held out her hand.

Kara slowly removed the towel from around Alex's hand and used her X-Ray vision to inspect the wound. "The good news is there doesn't appear to be any fractures and I can't see any glass in your hand."

"What's the bad news?" Alex asked.

"This cut is deep" Kara replied, gently wiping away the blood with some gauze. "I think you're going to need stitches."

Alex shook her head, "There should be some Cyanoacrylate in the first aid box." Seeing her sister's confusion Alex added, "It's medical glue, it will seal the wound."

Kara frowned as she retrieved the Cyanoacrylate.

"You just need to pinch the skin together than pour the glue over the cut."

Alex winced as Kara pinched her skin.

"Sorry" Kara said as she applied the glue.

"It's ok."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kara asked.

Alex looked away.

"Alex, I'm your sister and I want to help you but you have to let me in."

"I'm fine."

"We both know you're not." Kara purposely began wrapping a bandage slowly around Alex's hand; preventing her sister from walking off. "I know this is your way of coping but it isn't healthy; your walking through life in a haze. Even when your here you're not..."

"Do you think I like feeling this way?" Alex interrupted.

"I don't know how you're feeling because you won't talk to me" Kara replied sadly. "Just tell me what you need me to do and I will do it" She added.

"I need space" Alex replied without thinking.

"From me?" Kara asked sadly.

"No...that's not what I meant." Alex stood and took the end of the bandage from Kara, tucking it in as she moved away.

"Then what do you mean?" Kara asked

"Can we not do this right now" Alex replied.

"We used to talk about anything and everything but now" Kara paused; her eyes filling with tears. "The distance between us is growing and I don't know how to close the gap."

Alex's throat tightened; it pained her to be the one causing her sister such misery but how could she comfort her when she felt so disconnected from all those around her.

"Alex, please tell me what you need me to do because nothing I do or say is helping." Kara sobbed.

Alex opened her mouth but closed it again.

Silence fell between them as Alex finally realised what she wanted to do; she just couldn't bring her-self to telling her sister.

Kara nodded sadly before leaving the apartment.

"I'm sorry" Alex whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. She hesitated before moving to her wardrobe and pulling both her day bag and rucksack from inside; dropping them onto the bed before turning her attention back to the contents of her wardrobe.

00

"How's Alex?" J'onn asked Kara as she entered the DEO the following evening.

Kara gave J'onn a knowing look and slumped into a chair.

"She's been through a lot; you both have" J'onn replied. "Alex just needs..."

"I swear if you say space or time I won't be responsible for my actions" Kara interrupted.

J'onn knelt down in front of Kara. "How are you doing?"

"Me?" Kara asked "I'm fine, it's Alex..."

"I know Alex is struggling but right now I want to talk about how you're coping."

Kara smiled sadly. "How much time do you have?"

"As much time as you need" J'onn replied as he took hold of Kara's hand.

"J'onn" Winn called from behind.

"Not now Agent Schott?" J'onn snapped without looking back.

"But I thought you'd want to know there's been some activity on Alex's accounts." Winn replied nervously.

Kara frowned "Why are you checking her accounts?"

"I asked him to keep an eye out for any unusual activity" J'onn replied. "What have you found?"

"Her savings account... it's been emptied" Winn replied.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" J'onn asked Kara.

"Last night"

"According to the log Alex didn't show up to this morning's appointment." Winn said as he typed on his pad.

"Check her tracker" J'onn ordered.

"It's been disabled" Winn replied.

Without hesitation Kara sped out of the DEO and flew towards Alex's apartment; arriving minutes later.

"Alex" Kara called as she entered through the window, closely followed by J'onn. She quickly scanned the apartment; her eyes falling on the half emptied wardrobe and open draws.

J'onn turned to Kara, holding up Alex's discarded tracker for her to see.

"She's gone" Kara whispered.

00

Alex had spent the last five months travelling around America in the red Jeep she bought for cash before leaving National City. She had spent many nights sleeping in the back of her jeep with the roof down under the stars. It was beautiful, peaceful; here she could feel or be who ever she wanted to be. Guilt crept inside her as she thought of Kara; she had left without even leaving a note explaining why she had to leave. Her chin trembled as a tear ran down her cheek. She had planned on calling her sister to let her know she was safe but days turned into weeks and weeks into months. The longer she left it, the harder it had become to make the call.

"Somebody, anybody; I need help." A man's voice called in the distance.

Alex shot up; throwing her sleeping bag to one side and grabbing her torch as she leapt from the back of her jeep.

"Please" the man cried out.

Alex ran towards the cries; tripping more than once as she raced over the uneven surface. "Where are you?" Alex shouted shining her torch into the darkness.

"Over here"

Alex spun around and raced in the direction of the man's voice.

"Oh thank god" the man said as he saw Alex approaching.

"What the hell are you doing way out here?" Alex asked as she approached the young man.

"It's a long story" he replied, resting his head back against the rock. "I think my ankle's broken."

Alex hesitated before moving closer and kneeling beside the man. "May I?" she asked.

He nodded and braced himself.

"I don't think it's broken but there's a lot of swelling; we should get you to the ER. Town is about fifty miles from here..."

"I can't walk that far" the man interrupted.

"My jeep is a mile maybe two miles back there." Alex continued ignoring the man's interruption. "Do you think you can make it?" she added, standing and offering her hand.

The man nodded and took Alex's hand. "My name's Bishop by the way, Sam Bishop."

"Al...Kate" Alex lied.

"What brings you to Colorado?" Sam asked as he hobbled along.

"I'm just passing through"

"Lucky for me you were."

"What brings you out here?" Alex asked.

Sam chuckled "Team bonding."

Alex raised her eyebrows "Don't you need a team for that?"

"They're here, somewhere" Sam replied. "I have a habit of wondering off and I may have made a few wrong turns."

"And no one's come looking for you?" Alex asked in surprise.

Sam smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Come on, let's get you into town."

00

Alex had stayed with Sam until a member of his team eventually turned up. Deciding she was too tired to hit the road, Alex checked into the local B&B and after a hot shower and almost twelve hours of unplanned sleep made her way into Creed's local bar. She sat nursing her drink and debated calling her sister.

"So, are you going to make the call or not?"

"Excuse me?" Alex replied.

"You've been starring at that payphone for the past hour."

"You've been watching me?"

The woman nodded as she took a seat opposite Alex. "You're the woman who saved Sam Bishop."

Alex eyed the woman suspiciously. "I only gave him a lift to the ER."

"Well he's safe because of you." The woman leaned in "I'm curious, why were you way out there?"

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget my manners" She reached out her hand "My name is Jane Elliott."

Alex shook Jane's hand and felt a warm sensation run up her arm. "Kate Jones" Alex replied, shaking the feeling off.

"What brings you to a little town like Creede?" Jane asked.

"I'm just passing through"

"Lucky for Sam you were." Jane studied Alex as if trying to get a read on her.

Alex shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. "What about you?"

Jane nodded towards a small group in the corner "I'm here training with a volunteer group called Make it Happen. We're doing some team building before heading to Nepal."

"Nepal" Alex repeated.

Jane slid a brochure across the table. "Nepalipeople often go years suffering from illnesses or discomforts that are easily cured with basic medical care. Unfortunately those living in remote villages have no way to get to hospitals or clinics."

"So you bring the medical care to them?" Alex said.

Jane nodded "We volunteer in Kathmandu hospital but also setup medical camps in remote villages; providing care and teaching." Jane tilted her head "We're always looking for volunteers."

Alex narrowed her eyes and looked back at Jane "You don't even know me."

Jane smiled "Let's just say I'm good at reading people."

Alex glanced at Jane before looking back at the brochure. She had considered volunteering abroad in the past; long before joining the D.E.O but there was never a good time to make the move. "Do you normally recruit your volunteers this way?"

When Alex looked up from the brochure Jane had already made her way back across to her group. She looked between them and the exit; toying with the idea. Sighing she grabbed the brochure and headed over to the Jane. "Thanks but no..." Alex began as she handed Jane the brochure.

"Hey everyone, this is Kate Jones; she's the one who helped Sam." Jane interrupted.

Suddenly all eyes were on Alex and they immediately pulled her into the group. At first she felt overwhelmed and uncomfortable but the group quickly put her at ease.


	40. Chapter 40

Kara yelled out in frustration, kicking a stool across the room.

"Kara" J'onn almost shouted as he closed the door behind them.

"It was another wild goose chase J'onn. That woman had no resemblance what so ever to Alex."

J'onn sighed "Perhaps it's time..."

"I'm not given up J'onn; I'm going to find her." Kara interrupted.

"No you won't" J'onn replied.

Kara stared back at him.

"I trained Alex to be the best; the only way you're going to find her is if she wants you to."

"So you're saying I should give up?"

"I'm saying you should give Alex the time and space she clearly needs."

"And what if she doesn't come back?"

"She will"

"What makes you so certain?"

"You're her home; she'll come back to you."

"I hope you're right." Kara replied before leaving the DEO.

 **Nepal**

"What an idiot" Alex muttered to her-self as she studied Dr Nicholson's work on the white board. She glanced around the room before picking up a marker pen and correcting the formula.

"Nicholson won't like you messing with her work." Jane said as she suddenly appeared beside Alex.

"I'm not messing with her work; I'm correcting it" Alex smiled. "Her formula was wrong; I tried explaining this to her but..."

"You two don't exactly see eye to eye." Jane interrupted.

"She thinks I'm a drop out."

"You are, aren't you?" Jane replied, given Alex a knowing look.

Alex opened her mouth to correct Jane but closed it remembering the cover story she created for her new identity. Kate Jones was a medical student drop out; deciding to leave her studies behind and travel the world.

"I've worked with Nicholson before; she's just stuck in her ways."

Alex laughed "That's one way of describing her."

"Doctor, doctor sahayao garnus... Sahayao garnus." A woman screamed from outside.

Alex and Jane exchanged looks before rushing outside; their eyes falling on a young girl hurrying towards them.

"Sahayao Garnus." The girl began shouting frantically in Nepali and pointing back in the direction she had come from.

"Bistarai garnus" Jane said.

Alex watched as the two talked in Nepali. "What is she saying?"

"Her names Aja, she says she's from a village near Langtang" Jane began. "A fever broke out five days ago, killing three of her people."

Suddenly Aja grabbed Alex's arm and began pulling her away from the camp. "Easy Aja" Alex said.

"You come...you help" Aja said in broken English before collapsing into Alex's arms.

"Is she alright?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" Alex replied as she checked Aja. "She's just passed out; proberly from exhaustion."

"Let's get her inside" Jane said.

 **Xxxxxx**

"What's going on in here?" Dr Nicholson's high pitch voice echoed around the room.

Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Kate, Jane who is this?" Nicholson continued looking the girl up and down.

"This is Aja" Alex replied.

"And what is Aja doing here?" Nicholson asked as she retrieved Aja's chart.

"She's exhausted and extremely dehydrated" Alex replied.

"She states her people have been struck with some sort of fever" Jane added.

"A fever?" Nicholson repeated suddenly alert.

"Please help" Aja said weakly.

"She could be contagious..." Nicholson began.

"She's not" Jane interrupted.

"And you know this how?" Nicholson asked.

"I...I just know" Jane replied.

"Thank you for that diagnoses Jane" Nicholson mocked.

"We're wasting time" Alex said. "We need to send a team..."

"What we need is to alert the Medical Research Institute for Infectious Diseases and the Centre for Disease Control" Nicholson interrupted.

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" Alex said.

"Excuse me?" Nicholson replied.

"We should send a team to investigate"

"And risk more lives?" Nicholson replied. "Honestly Kate, I'm beginning to see why you dropped out."

Seeing red, Alex took a step towards Nicholson but Jane stepped between them.

"Perhaps you should wait outside" Jane said to Alex.

"You're kidding right?" Alex replied.

"Kate, please" Jane pleaded.

Alex shook her head in disbelief before storming out of the room.

"Honestly Jane, you may want to think twice before you recruit strangers in a bar." Nicholson said

Jane glared at Nicholson

"Will you help me?" Aja asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course my dear" Nicholson forced a smile on her face. "I want her blood results as soon as there back."

Jane nodded and watched Nicholson leave the room.

"We go now?" Aja asked.

"Yes Aja, we go now."

XXXXX

"What the hell was that?" Alex almost shouted as Jane entered her room.

"Calm down Kate" Jane replied.

"I am calm"

"Then get your things together, we're leaving in five minutes."

"We're going to the village?"

Jane nodded "Aja has marked her villages location on my map; it's a three day trek so pack only what you need."

Adrenalin rushed through Alex and without hesitation she began packing the essentials into her backpack. "Does Nicholson know we're going?"

"What do you think?" Jane replied with a smile.

00

"You don't look so good" Jane said as they reached the edge of the village. They had trekked for three days well off the beaten paths in order to reach the village.

"I'm fine" Alex replied as she tried to steady her breathing and heart rate. The three day trek to the remote village had been strenuous; leaving her feeling exhausted and slightly dizzy. "It's just the altitude" she lied.

"You should rest."

Alex shook her head "Let's keep going; we're almost there." She took a few steps forward before staggering dizzily to the side.

"Whoa" Jane caught Alex and gently lowered her to the ground before retrieving her water bottle "Here, drink some water."

Alex took a few mouth full's before handing the bottle back to Jane. "You're doing it again." Jane had the annoying habit of staring at people; as if looking or seeing something others couldn't see. "I'm fine" Alex added when Jane continued to stare.

"You don't look fine" Jane frowned; her eyes full of concern.

"I will be once the dizziness passes." Alex turned her head and could see some of the locals approaching. "You should go introduce us..."

"I'm not leaving you here" Jane interrupted.

"Please, I just need a few minutes."

"OK, just shout if you need me."

Alex nodded and waited for Jane to reach the locals before searching her rucksack for her medication. She popped the lid off and shook the bottle; three pills dropped into her palm. She shook the bottle again but it was empty. Panic gripped her as she stared at the three pills in her hand; she had been sure she'd packed all her medication. Assuming the other bottle had dropped to the bottom of her rucksack, Alex took one of the pills and placed the other two back into the bottle.

Xxx

Alex and Jane had been given a small hut just on the edge of the village; it was basic but comfortable. They wasted no time in seeing to the patients; spending every waking hour examining those infected and running tests.

After two days they were no closer to finding a diagnosis and had lost another life to the fever. Jane had taken the death hard while Alex's frustration with the lack of resources and progress grew.

They both decided to use the satellite phone to contact Nicholson and request urgent assistance. Once they had convinced Nicholson that the fever was not contagious, she agreed to send a team but it would take three days for them to reach the village. The call had ended with Nicholson given both Alex and Jane orders to return once the team arrived. Alex had no intention of following that order.

"What the hell" Alex said as she entered the room to see all eight patients sitting up in bed looking back at her. "This isn't possible" she said as she moved from one patient to the other. Less than twelve hours ago these patients had a high temperature, red itchy skin, ulcers and organ failure.

"What is it?" Neel asked; Neel was a local man who had volunteered to help Alex and Jane.

"Their symptoms are gone" Alex replied in disbelief. "Where's Jane."

Neel shrugged

Alex chewed her lip and looked back at the patients. "I want to run more tests..."

"But there better, yes" Neel said in his think Nepali accent "A miracle."

"There has to be a scientific reason" Alex replied; unwilling to accept what she was seeing as a "miracle." She was a scientist after all. "I'll have to report this back to Nicholson" She said, suddenly remembering the team on route. "Will you go look for Jane and tell her what's happened?"

Neel nodded before leaving.

"Angel" A women called from her bed.

"Excuse me?" Alex said as she moved towards the woman's bedside.

The woman smiled and slightly lowered her top to reveal a fading hand print just below her collar bone.

Alex's eyes opened wide "Who did this?"

The woman smiled "Angel."

"Did you see where they went?" Alex continued.

"Angel" The woman repeated.

Alex smiled, it was clear the woman couldn't understand her. She gave the woman a reassuring smile before leaving to make the dreaded call to Nicholson.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

"Yes I understand but..." Alex began.

"Do you realise the resources you've wasted due to your incompetence" Nicholson shouted.

Alex placed the satellite phone down and picked up her notes as Nicholson continued her rant.

"Are you listening to me" Nicholson shouted down the line.

"Hanging on your every word" Alex replied sarcastically.

"You're out of here, you're through" Nicholson spat.

"Gotta go" Alex interrupted as Neel entered the room.

"Don't you dare..." Nicholson began before Alex ended the call.

"Any luck in finding Jane?"

"I can't find her" Neel replied.

"Where the hell is she?" Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Alex's chest, taken her breath away.

"You ok?" Neel asked his voice full of concern.

Alex inhaled and exhaled a few deep breaths before answering "I'm fine."

"You need help?"

Alex shook her head and staggered to the door clutching her chest. "Stay here with them."

"But..." Neel began

"Please do as I ask; I will look for Jane" Alex interrupted.

The short walk back to her hut seemed to take a life time but she finally made it; reaching for the handle another pain shot across her chest causing her to drop to all fours. "Get up" She said through gritted teeth as she pushed her-self to her feet and staggered inside. She quickly retrieved the pill bottle from under her pillow; throwing it across the room when she realised it was empty.

She grabbed her rucksack and emptied the contents onto her bed. Her eyes fell on the white envelope containing the letter from her father. She hesitated before picking it up. It had been almost a year since her father had taken his own life in order to save her own. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain and fell to her knees, clutching the letter in her hand as another sharp pain shot across her chest. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead as she struggled to steady her breathing.

There was no denying the three day trek, lack of medication and sleep had put a strain on her heart.

Panic surged through her mind; she didn't want to die here. She used the edge of the bed to pull her-self up; crying out and collapsing to the floor once more.

"Kate" Jane screamed as she entered the hut; quickly dropping to her knees beside Alex. "Look at me Kate, tell me what's wrong."

Alex opened her eyes to meet Jane's but struggled to get the words out as the pain intensified. She knew this was it; she could feel her-self slipping into the welcoming darkness.

Jane frowned as she looked Alex up and down "it's ok Kate, I got you." She said placing her hand on Alex's chest.

"Ja..." Alex tried to speak. She needed someone to tell her family that she was sorry and that she loved them.

"Close your eyes Kate" Jane said as she placed her other hand on Alex's forehead.

Alex frowned but did as Jane asked. Suddenly the pain and pressure in her chest eased as a warm sensation flowed through her body before darkness engulfed her.


	41. Chapter 41

Alex gasped and shot forward.

"Woah, take it easy." Jane said as she perched on the edge of Alex's bed.

"What happened?" Alex asked, glancing around the small hut. The lack of daylight sneaking through the gaps in the walls confirmed night time had fallen; leaving her wondering how long she had been out for.

"Why didn't you tell me about your heart condition?" Jane asked.

Alex's hand instinctively moved to her chest.

"I never would have brought you here had I known." Jane continued.

"Thanks" Alex replied.

"I'm serious, you almost died!"

Alex frowned "I would have if it wasn't for you."

"I didn't do anything"

"I remember..." Alex interrupted.

"I found you on the floor seconds before you passed out" Jane quickly interrupted. "I'm not sure what you think you saw but..."

"I know what I saw" Alex interrupted.

"What was that exactly?" Jane asked

Alex suddenly remembered the old women and the hand print below her collarbone. She quickly lowered her top in search for similar markings and was surprised to see her heart transplant scar was gone. "This isn't possible."

"Please, you mustn't tell anyone" Jane pleaded.

"Why would I tell anyone?" Alex asked.

Jane opened than closed her mouth.

"You saved me; you saved all of us" Alex said; still trying to make sense of it all.

"Not all of you" Jane replied sadly.

Silence fell between them.

"How did you do it?" Alex finally asked.

Jane shrugged "It's just something I can do."

"What are you?" Alex asked without thinking.

Jane raised her eyebrows and tried to hide her smile. "I'm human, just like you; well not exactly."

"So you're a metahuman?"

Jane nodded

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We all have our secrets Alex" Jane replied.

"How do you know my name?"

"I read your mind"

Alex's eyes opened wide.

"I'm joking" Jane laughed "I got your name from this." she added handing Alex the empty pill bottle. "You won't need those pills anymore."

Alex shook her head in disbelief and ran her hand across where her scar had been; she could feel her heart beating rhythmically beneath her finger tips.

Jane tilted her head "I'm curious, what are you running from?"

Alex sighed then spent the next ten minutes explaining the events leading up to them meeting; purposely leaving out any details of Supergirl and the D.E.O. "I became so lost inside my own head; I pushed everyone I loved away." Fresh tears ran down her cheek "I could see I was making all those around me miserable; I just couldn't stand the thought of dragging them down, so I left."

Jane placed her hand under Alex's chin and gently raised her head till their eyes met. "Some walks you have to take alone and I'm sure your family will understand."

"I've spent the last year walking through life in a haze but I can finally see clearly now."

"A near death can have that effect."

"You have no idea" Alex replied thinking of all the near misses. Her thoughts drifted to her sister and regret rose within her. How could she have abandoned her; would Kara ever forgive her?

"I also found this beside you" Jane said, handing Alex her father's letter.

Alex took the envelope "It's from my father."

"Have you read?"

Alex shook her head.

"I'll give you some space."

"No, stay please." Alex replied as she peeled open the envelope and pulled out the letter. She took a moment before finally reading her father's letter.

 _ **Dear Alex,**_

 _ **I'm sitting here writing this letter to you and the fear of you being disappointed in me is overwhelming. Please understand I did what I had to keep you safe. I hope one day you will come to realise a parents love is like no other. From the moment I set eyes on you I promised to protect you, to keep you safe no matter what. You are my child and I love you.**_

 _ **I know all of this will be extremely hard on you and I have left you with a heavy burden to carry but please don't try carrying it alone. I need you, your sister and your mother to be there for each other. Family is the most important thing in this world. So keep your sister and your mother close; don't shut them out because you will need each other more than anything else.**_

 _ **I've been so lucky to see the woman you have become. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and intelligent; I'm so very proud of you.**_

 _ **I hope one day you can understand why I made this choice and find it in yourself to forgive me.**_

 _ **Please always remember that I love you.**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Dad**_

A small photograph dropped to the floor and Alex found her-self looking down into the eyes of her sister.

"Who's that?" Jane asked.

"My sister" Alex replied; emotion gathered in her throat as regret trickled through her.

"You two look happy"

"We were" Alex wiped her tears away. "It's time for me to go home."

Jane smiled "Then let's get you packed and on your way."

"What about you?"

"I think I'm going to stay a little longer." Jane gently shoulder shoved Alex "I'm going to miss having you around."

Alex pulled Jane into an embrace "I'm going to miss you too."

Suddenly Jane pulled away.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Don't you hear it?" Jane replied.

Alex tilted her head and frowned "It sounds like a helicopter."

Jane quickly stood and made her way outside; peering skyward. "He's found me" Jane said as panic surged through her.

"Who has?" Alex asked as she followed Jane back into the hut.

"Devin Kelly" Jane replied. "It isn't safe, we have to go _**now**_!" She added, frantically packing her belongings into her backpack.

"Why is he looking for you?"

Jane sighed "Let's just say he's not a fan of my abilities."

"I'm going to need a better explanation then that" Alex said, blocking Jane from leaving.

"There isn't time" Jane snapped as she tried to side step Alex. Much to Jane's frustration Alex held her ground. "He blames me for the death of his fiancé."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't safe her" Jane replied sadly. "Six years ago Devin's car swerved off the road and crashed between two posts. The woman riding in the passenger seat was thrown clear of the car; she died on impact."

"That's awful"

Jane nodded sadly; to this day, the memory still pained her.

"Why does he blame you?"

"I was able to heal his injuries but when I was unable to bring his fiancé back he flipped; almost killed me." Jane fought to stay in control of her emotions "He was arrested for DUI and involuntary manslaughter and served five years of his sentence before being released last year."

"You've been running ever since?"

Jane nodded as a tear ran down her cheek "He still blames me."

"This isn't your fault Jane; you've done nothing wrong."

"Try telling him that."

"I will" Alex replied as she headed out of the hut.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a word with him."

"He's too dangerous; we should leave while we have the chance." Jane replied as she hurried after Alex.

"You shouldn't have to spend your life running from this man." Alex's eyes fell on the three figures approaching them. "Stay here" she ordered Jane as she continued forward. "Can I help you gentleman with something?"

The man in the middle looked past Alex; a wicked smile lit up his face as his eyes fell on his prey. "Thanks but I appear to have found what I'm looking for."

"I take it your Devin?" Alex said.

Devin's attention fell back on Alex. "And you are?"

"Someone that can make your life extremely difficult if you don't turn around and leave right now" Alex replied.

Devin chuckled and exchanged looks with his men. "That's quite a threat."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise."

Devin chuckled once more and pointed towards Jane "I've lost everything because of that thing over there. My house, my company; everything I owned is gone because of her."

Alex took a step closer "And your fiancé; you lost her too, right."

Devin and Alex glared at each other.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to leave..." Alex began when the man on her right suddenly swung his fist which she dodged easily but found her-self crashing to the ground as the second man struck her in the face.

"Alex" Jane screamed as she hurried towards her. She froze as Alex shook her head; indicating for her to stay back.

Alex wiped the blood from her lip and pushed her-self up from the ground. "It's clear talking isn't going to solve this." Without warning she swung her fist and it struck the man on her right; knocking him to the ground.

The other man charged towards Alex but she was ready; sidestepping his attack and bringing her knee up into his gut and delivering several other blows before he collapsed to the ground.

"You stupid bitch" Devin spat lunging forward with a knife.

Alex dodged Devin's attack, grabbed his wrist and twisted it back until the knife dropped to the ground. She then knocked him to the ground with a single punch to the jaw.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the woman that will bring you a world of pain if you ever go near Jane again. Do you understand me?"

Devin glared back at her.

Alex pressed her boot down onto Devin's hand "Do you understand me?"

"Argh...I understand." Devin screamed.

Alex removed her foot and glanced between the three injured men before making her way back towards Jane.

"Look out" Jane shouted to Alex as Devin charged towards her.

Alex turned and braced her-self.

Suddenly Devin's head snapped back and he fell to the ground once more.

"Neel?" Alex said surprised to see the man standing over Devin.

"Go, we take care of him" Neel said still holding the metal pole like a bat, ready to strike.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as more locals began surrounding Devin and his men.

Neel nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Devin.

"Let's go" Alex said to Jane.

Jane hesitated "We can't just leave them here."

"I will send a team to collect them once I get back to National City."

"A team?" Jane repeated.

Alex nodded and began making her way through the village.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked as she followed Alex.

"Devin arrived here in a helicopter; we can use it to get back to base."

"I'm pretty sure we'll need a pilot."

"You're looking at one" Alex replied.

"You can fly a chopper?" Jane asked in surprise.

"Amongst other things" Alex smiled.

"Who are you?"

"Right now I'm just someone who really wants to get back to her family."

Jane sighed "I should stay."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Devin is my mess; I can't just leave Neel and the others to deal with him. Besides, there's nothing for me to go back to."

"At least come back to base with me" Alex pleaded.

Jane shook her head "It's time I stop running."

Alex glanced over Jane's shoulder and saw Neel and a few others locking Devin and his men in one of the huts. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

"Afraid not"

Alex raised an eyebrow "and you say I'm stubborn" she joked.

Jane chuckled and pulled Alex into a hug.

"How can I ever repay you?" Alex said.

"You already have" Jane replied.

Alex placed a kiss on Jane's cheek before pulling away. "I will have a team here in a few days but if you have any trouble use the Sat phone."

"I will" Jane wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Now go be with your family."

Alex nodded before climbing into the cockpit; taken a few minutes to find her bearings before starting up the helicopter. _Thank you_ she mouthed before taken off.

 _ **National City**_

"Well I have to say I thoroughly enjoined that." Eliza placed a kiss on Kara's cheek and linked her arm through hers "Thank you."

"You're welcome but J'onn is the one you should be thanking; he managed to reserve the table." Kara replied; she had been so busy she had actually forgotten it was her adoptive mother's birthday.

"Thank you J'onn."

"You're welcome Eliza" J'onn replied as they stopped just outside of Kara's apartment block.

"Are you coming inside?" Kara asked J'onn; shaking the left over birthday cake in his direction.

J'onn chuckled and tapped his belly "Unfortunately I don't share your high metabolism." he raised an eyebrow "or your appetite."

"I have a very healthy appetite thank you very much."

Eliza chuckled as the memory of trying to satisfy a teenage Kryptonians appetite flashed before her.

Suddenly J'onns attention was drawn away from the two women. He frowned and glanced up towards Kara's apartment.

"What is it?" Kara asked, following his gaze.

J'onn smiled "Alex"

Without hesitation Kara sped into her apartment block and up the flights of stairs; stopping in her tracks as she rounded the corner and saw her sister standing outside her apartment.

Alex turned to face Kara "Hey" she said nervously.

Kara stood frozen; her mind racing.

Alex felt anxious and could feel her heart rate rising. "Kara, I'm so..." Alex began.

Kara quickly closed the space between them and pulled Alex into an embrace. "You came back."

Relief washed over Alex "I never should have left" she sobbed.

"You're home now; that's all that matters."

The End


End file.
